Hate is Such a Strong Word
by beeftony
Summary: KiGo What would happen if Kim turned bad? My interpretation of Kim's declaration of hatred towards Shego in StD. ABANDONED
1. Distraction

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

_**Could it Be **is performed by Christy Carlson Romano_

**Hate is Such a Strong Word**

**Chapter 1**  
Distraction

"Do you know what I really hate?" She spits the words at her rival, taunting her. She has every right to be angry. Nobody plays Kim Possible like that. Nobody.

"That your… date melted?" comes the response, playful and sarcastic. The woman is lithe and powerful, but she is clearly afraid. It is hard to tell just how much she is bleeding in the torrential rain. She is breathing heavily from the fact that she has just barely avoided falling and had to pull herself back onto the roof. Despite her exhaustion, Shego manages to shift into a fighting stance, one arm extended in front of her while the other is raised behind her head. She shifts her weight to her hips, crouching like a panther.

"Nah, you." The simple statement is punctuated by a strong kick that strikes the green woman square in the gut, forcing up blood from deep within her as her intestines suffer brutal trauma. The rain washes it clean in an instant, however, and only the most meticulous observer would notice the dark red liquid. Her scream seems to carry for miles as Shego is propelled backwards for a good hundred feet, crashing into a highly electrified tower. The force of the impact is sufficient to cause the tower to collapse, carrying Shego down into what will become her tomb.

A red-haired figure stands proudly above it all, lightning crashing behind her as she squints her eyes in triumph. She has done it. She has defeated her arch-nemesis. The great Shego is no more.

* * *

"This isn't over! Oh, this can't be over!" the mad scientist laments from the back of the police van. A green-skinned woman sits beside him, her hair gone frizzy from the electric shock. She's lucky to be alive.

Green eyes meet an identical set for a brief moment. Kim and Shego stare at each other. All of the boundaries between them come tumbling down and the rest of the world is a blur. Kim can see straight into the other woman's soul. She sees, pain, remorse, and apology. Not what she expects from someone she nearly killed. But in that silent moment, Shego forgives Kim with her eyes. The look on her face seems to say, "Now we're even."

Time stands still as they continue to watch each other, so close and yet separated by infinite distance. If she could, Kim would cross the chasm that separates them right now and beg forgiveness. She didn't mean it. What she said was in the heat of the moment. She needs to let her know this. She never meant to hurt her as bad as she did. She crossed a line tonight, and she doubts that she will ever be able to go back to the way things were.

Kim has never killed. She holds herself to a strict code of honor. Her relationship with the green woman has never been about hatred. She has always seen Shego as someone caught up in the wrong crowd; like a dark reflection of herself. She has a great amount of professional respect for her. So why did she say she hated her? The answer is simple, so simple that she dares not think about it: she lost her temper.

It wasn't unprovoked. Shego had crossed a line as well by threatening to steal her boyfriend away from her. Even if it was meant as a joke, it still hurt Kim that she would make it personal. All their taunts up to now have been strictly superficial. But Shego touched a nerve tonight. And Kim reacted not out of an innate sense of justice, but rather out of revenge. She wanted to get Shego back for what she had said. But now she sees that she was wrong. Now, looking at those eyes, Kim is overcome with heart-wrenching guilt. She forces herself to look away.

She needs something to take her mind off of this sitch. Then she remembers that her relationship with Shego isn't all that changed tonight. She looks at her partner. He was very brave tonight. He helped her in her moment of weakness. Now she feels like she owes him something for the display. She really has been acting like a bitch lately. It took nearly killing a woman she has always admired to make her see her dark side. She wants to make it up to Ron. She has an idea.

"Deal with it dude, it's over." The door slams shut, and Ron Stoppable turns to his partner. She's grinning. Grabbing him by the hand, she starts dragging him towards the rocket-equipped scooter.

"Where are we going?" He asks innocently.

"You'll see."

* * *

They walk into the refurbished gymnasium, holding hands. Kim is nervous. This is a big step, for both of them. Not even Bonnie's failed attempt at ridicule is enough to bring them down. But try as she might, she can't keep her mind off of a certain green-skinned female. She feels herself pushed into Ron, and they gaze into each other's eyes. This is right. This is how it's supposed to go. A song starts, but it's a blur. One image remains in her mind. It is not the image she wants to see.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time  
I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

The teen hero watches herself dance with Ron. She does not feel like she's even involved. She finds herself focusing on one thought. She could have killed her! She may not have meant to, but that doesn't change the fact that Shego almost died! All because she let her emotions get the better of her. And now she finds herself in a new and unfamiliar sitch that should be wonderful, but she cannot get those eyes out of her head. They looked so… hurt. It breaks her heart.

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly  
I'm falling for you_

Could it be? Is she falling for her best friend? Or is this just to take her mind off of the last words she said to the woman that she almost killed tonight? It doesn't matter. She stops in the middle of the floor and looks at him, confused. Her head tilts slightly downward and she gazes up at him demurely. He looks back at her with those chocolate brown eyes. He looks so innocent. But she has lost that claim to innocence by nearly taking a life in the name of justice. No, not justice—revenge. She pushes those thoughts aside for a moment. This is real. She wants this.

_Could it be you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you_

Kim closes her eyes. She leans in. This is right. This is how it's supposed to go. She cranes her neck forward, meeting the lips of her friend in the perfect fairy tale kiss. Thirteen years of friendship all culminate in a fantastic spectacle that has the entire gymnasium cheering. But something is wrong. Instead of Ron, she sees another face imprinted on the back of her eyelids. Shego!

With a gasp, she pulls back. Ron looks at her, bewildered at first, then concerned. "KP, is everything alright?"

_It's kind of funny you were always near  
But who would ever have thought that we would end up here  
And every time I've needed you  
You've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear  
I've been waiting for you_

No it isn't. She was imagining kissing Shego! Of all people to imagine kissing, why her? Why the woman for whom she had declared her hatred tonight? Was Shego haunting her? Was she cursed? Too many questions and not enough time to answer them all. This must be her conscience playing tricks on her. She can't get that face out of her head because she feels so remorseful for what she has done tonight. She likes boys! She loves Ron! Of all times, why now? Couldn't Shego haunt her some other time?

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
That it's real and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be that it's true  
That it's you_

"I-I have to go," she stammers, and runs out the door, leaving a slack-jawed Ron Stoppable standing in the middle of the dance floor wondering what the hell he did wrong.

* * *

"Wade, where'd that police van go?"

"The one carrying Drakken and Shego?" The supergenius responds. His computer equipment is badly damaged from the Diablo bot that attacked earlier, and he has assembled it as best he can. It's barely holding together.

Kim nods. "Yeah, that one. Do you know where it is?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

'_Yeah, I told someone I hated her and then almost killed her. She won't get out of my head till I say I'm sorry._' "It's personal, Wade. Just get me a GPS lock."

"Already on it," Wade responds, his fingers flying over the keyboard at incredible speed. "Got it! Should I radio them to let them know you're coming?"

"That'd be great. Tell them I need to speak with Shego. In private."

The supergenius stops typing for a moment. "Did something happen between you two?"

'_Why do I wish that meant what it sounds like?_' "Yeah, something did. I told her I hated her."

"You don't?"

Kim sighs. "No, Wade, I don't. Now where is she?"

"I've put her signature on your Kimmunicator. Just follow the green dot. I'll get on the radio and tell 'em to stop so you two can talk. She's probably not gonna be too happy."

"I know, Wade, but I have to let her know I didn't mean what I said."

Wade now looks even more confused. "Why does it matter to you?"

Kim sighs. "Because I've never hated anyone before, and I'm not gonna start now. Besides, I kinda kicked her into the tower and almost killed her. I want to say I'm sorry."

"Couldn't you have done that before you went back to the prom with Ron?" The fact that Wade knows this doesn't surprise Kim. If he weren't the boy who ran her website, she'd accuse him of being a stalker.

"I was… confused. But all I know is that I left Ron alone at that prom because I couldn't get that damn woman's face out of my head. I need closure."

"Alright, Kim, I won't ask any more questions. Hopefully the driver won't either. Go get her."

Kim quirks her eyebrow at that statement. "What do you mean, 'Go get her?' You made it sound like I'm chasing after someone I love."

"No I didn't," Wade replies, beyond confused now. He's completely bewildered.

"Oh. Right. Um, you'd better call them quick before they get out of town."

"On it. Later, Kim."

"Later." The rockets on the scooter ignite and Kim races off into the night.

'"_You made it sound like I'm chasing after someone I love."'_ Kim replays that statement in her head. Is that what she is doing? Does she love Shego? She sure as hell doesn't hate her; that's the whole point of this. '_Major wrongsick! She's a girl! Just because I imagined kissing her while I was kissing Ron doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!_' She slows down for a moment. '_Does it? Am I so disgusted by the thought of kissing Ron that I pretended it was Shego I was kissing? Did I enjoy it better that way? It's not like it changes anything between us. So I pretended it was Shego, the woman I just told that I hate. Does that mean I love her?_' She stops.

'_Do I love her? What does that mean for me and Ron? The poor boy basically poured his soul out to me tonight, and I took him to the prom. But did I do it because I wanted to? Or because I felt guilty and wanted to take my mind off of the fact that I may be in love with my arch-nemesis? Oh, this is so the drama!' _Realizing that the light in front of her has been green for quite sometime, she rockets forward after the woman that she now realizes she doesn't hate, and may or may not love.

Focusing only on her speed, she tries not to think about what this may mean for her. She fails. '_So what does that mean if I say I'm a lesbian? Bonnie would have a field day, but then again, if tonight was any indication, she's losing her appeal. The press would call me a bunch of rude names and make up wild rumors, but I've never cared much about them anyway. So they don't matter, but… how will my parents react? They saw me earlier tonight going to the prom with not one but two boys! Will they think I was trying to hide it from them by doing that? It's not true, since I'm just thinking about this now. And I know they'd love me and accept me for who I am. They're open-minded enough. So I guess the one thing I should be worrying about is: how will Shego react?'_

The thought is pushed to the back of Kim's mind as she spots the van up ahead. It is stopped by the side of the road and Shego stands outside, armed guards on either side. She comes to a slow halt. Her heart pounds in her chest as she slowly lifts off her helmet, letting her soft red hair cascade down. The frantic ride has caused her ponytail to come undone. Not that she cares. She slowly walks towards Shego. This is it. No going back. If she does this, her entire life will change. Naturally, she is nervous.

"Ya gonna make me wait out here all night, Princess? I've got an appointment with some of the girls in cellblock S! Mama needs to get laid after what just happened tonight!" Oh God, is Shego serious? That would mean she's already involved… No. She has to do this. It's now or never.

"Could you… give us a few minutes alone?" Kim requests of the guards, who eye her quizzically, but comply. She breathes a sigh of relief and turns to Shego.

"So what do you need to talk about, Princess? Here to gloat some more about how you defeated us? That's low, even for you."

Under normal circumstances Kim would think up a witty retort, which would in turn cause Shego to reply in the same manner, and the pattern would continue until the argument was reduced to fisticuffs. But not tonight. This is different. Swallowing heavily, Kim looks straight into Shego's deep green eyes. "No. I… came to say I'm sorry." Her voice is barely a whisper. But she knows somehow that Shego heard every word.

There are only a handful of things in life that can render Shego speechless. One is a gag. Another is when a bombshell has just been dropped on her. Kim finds the courage to give a weak smile. "Surprised?"

"I shouldn't be," the green woman returns. "But I am. What the hell are you sorry for? You just saved the goddamn world tonight."

"And I almost killed you to do it!" Kim shouts back, tears welling up in her eyes for reasons she does not understand. "No, it wasn't even to save the world. I had already saved it, and I still wanted to hurt you. I almost killed you. I told you I hated you." Now the tears are streaming down her face, reddening her eyes.

"I deserved it," Shego insists. "After all, God forbid anyone try to take over the world on your prom night." The sarcastic tone cuts Kim's heart like a knife, not because Shego is mocking her, but because every word is true. Except those first three.

Kim shakes her head. "No, you didn't deserve it. I kicked you into that tower because I was angry at you. You're right; I went after you to get back at you for ruining my perfect night. But I shouldn't have done what I did. Punching you into a wall should have been enough for that comment about wanting to take Eric away from me."

"Is that what this is about?" Shego asks, shocked. "You told me you hated me because I ruined your chance to spend your prom night with a walking dildo?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean it!" Kim cries out desperately. "I came here to tell you that I _don't_ hate you! I've never hated you! In all the times we've been fighting, I've had nothing but respect for you! I was a bitch tonight! I'm sorry for trying to kill you! I didn't mean it!" She falls to her knees and begins to cry. This isn't how she wanted it to go. She was just supposed to tell Shego she was sorry and head back to the prom to explain the whole thing to Ron. But now it's more complicated than she anticipated. There's no backing out now.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Pumpkin. So you don't hate me?"

"No!" Kim shouts as she stands to her feet once more. "I don't know how I feel about you! It's always been about professional respect but, after tonight I don't think that's it anymore! We both crossed a line by making it personal. Now we have to figure out what all this means!"

"We?" Shego questions. "Speak for yourself, Princess. It sounds like _you_ need to figure out how you feel about me. I've already decided what I think about you."

Kim gulps. "And what do you think about me?" she asks softly, her frustration disappearing.

"I think you've got potential. I think you showed your dark side tonight and you liked it until you realized that you were enjoying it. Then you started feeling guilty and decided to come after me so you can wipe your conscience clean and get back to your goodie-two-shoes life. You need to realize that enjoying that sort of thing isn't all that bad."

"It is when you realize you almost killed someone that you may have grown to like over the years," Kim replies meekly, and Shego is stunned into silence once again.

"What?" the green woman manages after a few awkward moments.

"I don't know," Kim mutters half to herself. "I guess I've kind of taken it for granted that you're always there to give me a challenge and keep me from getting sloppy. I always used to look forward to our fights. Sometimes I'd find my heart beating a little faster whenever I heard you were robbing some place and I had to go and stop you. You kept it exciting. I was never bored with our fights. You brought out the best in me." She pauses and dips her head. Her eyes sink into the pavement. "But tonight it was different. I honestly felt like I wanted to hurt you for what you did. I lost my temper. I've never hated you, Shego, and it took saying that I did to realize how much I don't. I've always admired you, Shego. Some part of me wants to be just like you."

"And the other part?" Shego interjects, trying to be snide but instead coming off as genuinely curious.

"Isn't sure," Kim answers. "I'd like to find out, though."

"What do you mean?" Shego is now confused. But then Kim herself doesn't completely understand what she's doing here. All she knows is that she wants one thing. She doesn't know why; nor does she particularly care, but she knows that this is right.

"After you were arrested, Ron and I went back to the prom," she answers. "And… we kissed."

"Well whoop-de-doo for you, Princess," Shego snaps. "Is that all you came here to tell me? Because I thought you said you didn't come here to rub it in."

"I didn't," Kim replies.

"Well then why the hell are you telling me this?"

"If you'll let me finish, I'll tell you," Kim answers.

"Okay, fine. Finish."

Now that she has Shego's approval, the redhead breathes a sigh of relief and continues. "It wasn't how I thought it'd be. I mean, it's not like I haven't been kissed before, I knew what it would feel like, but... I guess I expected it to be different this time. And, in a way, it was."

"And what way is that?"

Kim lowers her gaze and sighs. "When I was kissing him, I… sort of pretended I was kissing you." There. She said it. Now to await the reaction.

Kim has always said she can do anything. But suspense is one of the few things she can't handle. The anticipation is killing her. She finds the courage to look Shego in her deep green eyes. She is at her most vulnerable right now. She expects the older woman to laugh at her and tell her she's crazy and stupid, to get out of her sight before she makes even more of a fool out of herself. But she sees none of that in those viridian orbs so similar to her own. Instead, she sees… uncertainty. Confusion. They are the eyes of someone even more unsure of the sitch than herself. She wants to comfort the woman in front of her. But she cannot find the strength to move.

"Did you like it?" Shego manages.

"What?" Kim balks, shocked out of her immobility. That was not the answer she expected.

"I said, did you like pretending it was me?" Shego repeats.

Kim is at a loss for words. "I… was a bit shocked at first, so shocked that I stopped the kiss and ran out of the prom without even saying goodbye to Ron and I thought it was because I was feeling guilty about telling you I hated you and I had to apologize before I could kiss Ron without thinking of kissing you but then I thought about it on the way over here and I realized that I've always sort of respected you and… and…." She begins to hyperventilate. "I think I might be falling in love with you!" There. It's out. Now for the part where Shego laughs at her and tells her she's crazy.

"Show me." If she could, Kim would do a double take with her ears. She can't believe Shego just said that.

"What?"

"Show me," the green woman repeats. Her face is completely serious. Her eyes are full of emotion. "Show me that you're not just pulling my leg here. Show me that you're not playing me. Show me how much you love me."

"Shego, I…." This is SO not what she expected. Who is this woman and what has she done with Shego? "Why?"

"Kimmie, you just skipped out on your junior prom, left a boy who's loved you since you were four, took his scooter down here to talk to me, and you're not willing to go one extra step? I just need to know that you're serious about this."

"Why?" Kim asks.

"Because I might be falling in love with you too," Shego admits. Now it is Kim's turn to be stunned into silence.

"H-how?" she stammers.

"I doubt this has anything on your story, but lets just say I've liked you since the day I met you. Not romantically or anything, but I kinda saw a lot of myself in you. So I figured I'd take it easy on you. Then you started getting better, and I didn't have to pull my punches as much. You cleaned the floor with me tonight. Battle suit or no battle suit, you've always been a match for me. I like that in a woman. So now when you come down here and do all that just to tell me you're sorry about telling me you hate me and you might just love me, I can't help thinking that maybe I feel the same way."

"Shego that's…" Kim finds herself unable to complete the sentence.

Shego completes it for her. "Stupid?"

"No, a relief," Kim admits. "I thought you'd laugh in my face and tell me I was crazy or something."

"Kimmie, the one thing I'm not gonna do is laugh at you for being honest. It took guts to do what you did tonight. Now you can go back to your prom."

"But I thought you wanted me to—"

Shego raises her hand. "As much as I want to, Princess, I can't. I think it would just complicate things too much. In case you don't remember, I'm on my way to prison."

Kim is suddenly struck with an idea. "Run away with me."

Shego is dumbstruck. "What?"

"Run away with me," the redhead repeats. "All that's left for me back there is a guy that I don't want to have to tell that I'm a lesbian and you're on your way to jail. And I just happen to have a rocket-powered scooter with a full tank of gas. What say we get out of here?"

"But the guards—"

"Can't hear us. And even if they did, couldn't you just melt the cuffs?"

Shego scoffs. "Well, of course I could, but Drakken—"

"Didn't tell you about his plan until the last minute and sent in a synthodrone to do what should have been your job. He only sees you as hired help, Shego. Forget about him. He's dead weight. Besides, wouldn't you like to see where this leads without that blue doofus tagging along?"

Shego thinks about that for a moment, and a wicked grin stretches across her face. "Let's do a jailbreak." She lights her hands and the metal turns into slag. They sneak back to the scooter, and Kim hands Shego a spare helmet. She starts the engine.

This unfortunately catches the attention of the guards, who until now have been having an absent-minded conversation of their own and have no idea why the world famous teen hero Kim Possible is springing her arch-enemy. It's the one thing that keeps them from opening fire.

Their hesitation is their undoing. The rockets flare and the scooter is off like a shot, knocking the guards to the ground, unconscious. Not that they would have been able to keep up anyway.

As the scooter literally rockets down the highway, Kim discovers to her great pleasure that if feels good to have Shego gripping her midsection. She is so caught up in the adrenaline rush that she doesn't even think about the fact that she has just committed a major felony. No, the only thing on her mind is that she has just freed the woman she loves, whatever that might mean for her future. But she's running away from her past life. Forget Ron. Forget her parents. Forget saving the world. This is the beginning of something new. Something exciting. Something that will change her life forever.

"You know what I love?" she shouts over the wind.

"Committing a major felony to spring someone you helped capture?" Shego guesses.

"Nah, you."

* * *

_As much as I've enjoyed writing **The Silence**, I wanted to do a different type of KiGo. Almost every story has Shego turning good, but what if Kim turned bad? I happen to think she'd make a great criminal. I also chose to have it take place immediately after the events of StD. Her transformation may seem to happen too fast, but that's the idea. It's also the reason I wrote this chapter in present tense. The next chapter will have Kim panicking over what she's just done. That should be fun to write. I'll update this story when I can, but my main priority is **The Silence**. I'm working on Chapter 16 of that one right now, and I should have it done by the end of next week. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	2. Fallen Angel

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

**Chapter 2**  
Fallen Angel

A soft ray of light penetrated the bullet-proof glass of the mountain compound. It reflected off the multitude of dust particles in the well-furnished room, warming the skin of the girl who lay in the king-sized bed. An unconscious smile made its way across her face as she soaked up the rays. She felt like she could stay there forever.

Green eyes snapped open and the girl wondered where she was. Last night was a blur in her mind. She had no idea how she got here. But she remembered it had something to do with… Shego!

With a gasp, the girl sat up quickly and surveyed the room. The first thing she noticed was the green-and-black color scheme of her pajamas. Figures. She arrived here last night in a prom dress with a burnt hem. Shego must have given her a spare set of pajamas. The second thing she noticed was the fact that the entire room, right down to the sheets, was entirely green and black. '_There's a fine line between stylish and obsessed_,' she thought. The third thing she noticed was that the villainess in question was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" she asked nobody. At least she had a few minutes to herself. Rubbing her temples, she struggled to recall the memories of the previous night. No luck. The last thing she remembered was helping Shego to escape. Everything after that was obscured by adrenaline. She didn't know what the hell she did last night. Nor did she know where the person was who could answer that question.

That matter was quickly resolved when the door hissed open and Shego, fully dressed in her trademark green and black catsuit, stepped through. She looked over at the newly awakened Kim and smiled. "Morning, Pumpkin."

Kim did not return the smile. Instead she was afraid. "W-where are we?"

Shego just smiled even wider. "One of Drakken's old lairs. One of the few you didn't blow up."

"H-how did I get here?"

Shego chuckled. "You really don't remember?"

Kim shook her head, clutching the sheets to her chest defensively. She was frightened. Shego, however, was amused.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything like that," she assured the redhead , who relaxed a bit more at that statement. "This is one of my spare rooms. I slept in the other one. You were all by yourself last night, Pumpkin."

"I must have been exhausted," Kim yawned, stretching her arms above her head. The loose-fitting sleeves draped down and exposed her forearms. "Normally I can't get to sleep without—" Shego eyed her quizzically. "Never mind." She had been about to say, "Pandaroo." Shego didn't have to know about her favorite stuffed animal just yet. "I kind of left all my stuff behind."

"Don't worry," Shego reassured her, "we'll swing by your house and get them later. Until then, you and I have some stuff to talk about."

"I'll say," Kim agreed. "Everything went kind of fast last night. I think we need to sort it all out."

"Over breakfast," Shego offered. "C'mon, I made us pancakes." She turned and walked out the door.

"Ooh." Kim was out of her bed in an instant, hopping on Shego's back like a small child. "To the kitchen!" she commanded.

"Ack! Princess, do you have any idea how heavy you are?" Shego was struggling to stay standing.

"Not too heavy to be eating pancakes," Kim retorted. "Besides, you could use the exercise if you're gonna be eating 'em."

"Yeah, well take it easy, will ya? You just kicked me into a high-voltage tower last night. I'm running on pure adrenaline right now."

"Do you have enough strength to carry me to the kitchen?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Shego admitted.

"Onward then!" Kim thrust her arm in the air like a lance and pointed to where she had traced the smell of the pancakes.

"Yes, your majesty," Shego quipped before letting out a strained grunt and took off running.

"Whee!" Kim was thoroughly enjoying herself. After all the heavy drama last night, she deserved a little fun. She clung to Shego's remarkably resilient body like a parasite, giggling like she hadn't in years. Shego muttered some choice words under her breath, but Kim was too busy enjoying the ride to notice. This was the start of something great. She could feel it.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why would she do that to me? It makes no sense!" Ron Stoppable yanked off his bowtie and threw it onto the bed. Rufus dodged the piece of ribbon and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Yeah, I don't know either, buddy. I mean, was it something I did? Did I come on too strong?" Besides Kim, the only friend Ron could talk to was Rufus, his pet naked mole rat. It was like any conversation with a pet. Largely one-sided, pretty much conversing with himself and only talking to his pet for the sake of having an audience. But unlike other pets, Rufus could answer back, albeit with a limited vocabulary.

"Dunno," the pink rodent offered, shrugging his shoulders once more. He didn't quite understand human romance, but he knew that his owner was heartbroken. "Mebe scared."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm afraid of," Ron sighed as he removed his coat. He had spent damn near 12 hours in this suit. It was good to finally be able to get some rest, though he'd much rather have been out there looking for the girl who ran off inexplicably after he'd kissed her. Dr. Director had to order him to go home. But that didn't mean it didn't occupy his every thought.

After Kim had exited the prom in a rather panicked state, Ron had stood there in shock for untold minutes. It wasn't until Wade had hijacked the sound system and told him to meet Dr. Director outside that he was able to find the composure to move. When he had arrived outside, the head of GJ had informed him that Kim just knocked two Global Justice agents unconscious and taken off with Shego. At first he refused to believe it—until he confirmed that his scooter was indeed missing. "Aw man!" were the only two words he could come up with.

Over ten hours of panicked searching later, Ron had finally been forced to go to home and get some rest. He kicked off his shoes, then made quick work of his dress shirt and slacks. The blonde's exhausted body collapsed on the bed, almost crushing a certain naked mole rat who barely managed to dive out of the way.

"I mean, what the hell could have caused her to run off like that? Was it my breath? No, she'd tell me if it was my breath." He turned his head towards Rufus. "Something big's going on, Ruf. I mean, what would possess her to run off and free Shego? I mean, she helped capture her! She took me back to the prom! What the hell got into her?" His eyes suddenly went wide as dinner plates. "Unless…." He sat up slowly, his finger raised in the air to signal that he had just gotten a brilliant idea. "That's it! It wasn't KP at all! Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" He stood up and started to pace.

Rufus watched with confusion as his master excitedly congratulated himself on solving the case. It didn't matter whether or not he had evidence. When Ron Stoppable thought he had something figured out, there was no convincing him otherwise. "Rufus, I think I've got it!"

"Huh?" Smart as he was, what went on in Ron Stoppable's head was beyond the naked mole rat's understanding.

"You know how Drakken was able to fake everybody out with Eric?"

"Uh-huh." So far Rufus was following.

"He was even able to fool Kim! And trust me, that ain't easy!"

"True." Rufus agreed. Where was his master going with this?

"So what's to stop him from pulling one last trick before they haul his ass off to jail?"

Rufus slapped his forehead when he realized where this was going. "Uh-oh."

"That wasn't KP at all!" Ron declared triumphantly as he raised his finger high above his head. "That, ladies and gentlemen and naked mole rats, was a Synthodrone!"

* * *

Shego was astonished at how someone so small could wolf down so many pancakes at such a rate. "Damn, Princess, don't you ever stop?"

Interrupted from her rather messy eating, the redhead looked up and tried to say something, only to find her mouth was still full of chewed up pancakes. She swallowed. "What?"

"I never thought you'd be such an animal. I'm almost out of pancakes."

"Yeah, well, I kinda starved myself yesterday so I could fit into that dress," Kim admitted. "I'm so hungry." At that, she dug her fork and knife into her fifteenth pancake.

"I'll say," Shego commented. "Stoppable must be rubbing off on ya."

Kim stopped. The food hung on her fork which was now suspended in midair. She glared at the woman across from her incredulously. "What did you say?"

Shego suddenly realized she'd made a mistake. And for the first time in her life, she felt guilty for it. "Sorry," she said softly. "I forgot you left him behind. You gonna be okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Kim said in such a tone that Shego knew she was lying. The green woman arched her eyebrow. "Okay, no," the redhead sighed. "I kind of left him hanging there and I didn't even get to say goodbye." She was close to tears now. She slammed her fist down on the table. "No! I'm evil now! Evil criminals don't cry!"

Shego sat up a bit straighter. "So you're evil, huh? Why the sudden change?"

Kim sighed and swallowed another bite of her pancake. "Well, considering that I just committed a major felony by helping you escape, I guess I'm a criminal now. Doesn't that make me evil?"

Shego shook her head and laughed. "Pumpkin, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. You don't have to be evil to be a criminal. You ever hear about Robin Hood?"

Kim nodded.

"Well what he did wasn't exactly legal," Shego continued. "But he obeyed a higher authority. He didn't see himself as evil. Hell, I'm not even sure _I'm _evil. But my point is that the law isn't always necessarily good."

Kim had apparently never heard that before from the look of complete and utter shock on her face. "It isn't?"

Shego shook her head. "No, Pumpkin, it isn't. "Hitler killed over six million Jews, all 'legally.' Banks and Insurance companies rob millions of people a year by training their employees not to tell their clients about tiny details that end up ripping them off and bankrupting them. 'Legal' isn't the same thing as 'good.'"

"But that was in Nazi Germany," Kim protested. "And banks and insurance companies are just trying to make a profit."

"Okay, what about during the Civil Rights protests of the '60s where police would unleash attack dogs on unarmed, nonviolent blacks? What about the Army National Guard shooting up college students during the Vietnam War protests? None of those men got jail time. Hell, they were branded as heroes. And as for money? In case you don't remember your history class, the fact that blacks were originally slaves in this country meant that the white plantation owners saved a bundle because they didn't have to pay them. All of this happened right here in the country you call home."

Kim stared at her, speechless. Despite her rather liberal upbringing, she had never heard it put that way. She opened her mouth to object, but Shego wasn't done yet.

"Meanwhile, people like Martin Luther King got arrested for 'marching without a permit.' Nothing wrong with that law on the surface. You've gotta preserve order. Can't have just anyone having random parades and disrupting traffic. But they were looking for an excuse to arrest him because they hated what he stood for. The people in the underground railroad were breaking the law. It was illegal to hide Jews in Nazi Germany. Sometimes the right thing to do is the exact opposite of what the law tells you to do."

"So I don't have to be evil?" Kim asked hopefully.

Shego smiled. "No, Pumpkin, you don't have to be evil. Hell, I'm not evil. I just answer to a higher authority."

"And that authority is?" Kim remarked snidely.

"Freedom," Shego answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay Braveheart," Kim teased.

"I'm serious," Shego insisted. "I'm not saying overthrow the government or anything. Hell, I still pay my taxes. I just don't follow laws that I don't believe in."

"You pay your taxes?" Kim balked.

Shego nodded. "Yep, Pumpkin, I do. I get all my wages legally. Drakken's bonded and insured. The stuff I do to earn those wages… well, that's the illegal part."

"Oh." Kim couldn't manage to say anything else. She appeared even more surprised than before.

"So, what do you say? Partners in crime?" Shego offered.

"It would be nice not to have to baby-sit just to afford a new dress…" Kim admitted. She grinned wickedly. "And I would so totally like to kick Bonnie's ass without caring whether or not it goes on my permanent record." She punctuated that remark by stabbing her pancake. The redhead extended her hand. "I'm in." They shook hands, but to both women it felt as though they had just signed a contract in their own blood. They were partners for life.

"So, you ready to start training?" Shego asked after a moment.

"Huh?"

"Well if you're gonna be a criminal now, you need to learn how to not get caught," Shego explained. "This isn't like bein' a hero, Cupcake. You can't just charge into any place you want and not expect them to be looking for you. You gotta be sneaky. Get in and out without them ever knowing you were there."

"Like you do?" Kim asked.

"Yep, and you're the only one who's ever managed to beat me," Shego replied. "It doesn't help that Nerdlinger can track my energy signature. That's why we're in this mountain base. Drakken installed some sort of material that blinds GJ's satellites. Speaking of which, that little comm thing that you carry around, it's gotta go. Too dangerous. The only reason they haven't been able to track us here is because I'm jamming them. But if we're gonna leave to go get your stuff, you've gotta destroy it."

"Done," Kim agreed. "I always hated that ring tone anyway. Wade would always call at the most annoying times." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the device. Flipping open the back, she removed the battery. "This thing has uranium in it," she explained. "If we blow it up, there's a chance that it could go nuclear. It also has an insanely long battery life. I was thinking we could at least use this and just destroy the case." She handed the Kimmunicator to Shego. "Will you do the honors?"

Shego gratefully accepted the sacrifice. Holding it up in the air, she proposed a toast. "To a new life."

Kim raised the pancake that she had impaled on a fork. "To a new life."

With that, Shego ignited the plasma in her hand, turning the hunk of plastic into slag. Kim watched in awe as the last remnant of her days as a hero melted and dripped onto the floor. It felt satisfying. She felt free for the first time in her life. "That's the end of that," she stated simply. "So long, Wade. Nice knowin' ya, pervert." Shego arched her eyebrow at that remark. "Last year I discovered that he can activate that screen without the chime. And cheer uniforms don't have pockets."

Shego tried to resist the urge to laugh out loud and failed. "So he was a little voyeur, huh?"

Kim nodded. "Yep. If he wasn't the guy who ran my website, I'd have filed a restraining order long ago. Speaking of which…."

"What?"

"I need to update my website later," Kim answered, appearing to make a mental note. "I think it's time I turned over a new leaf. Plus, I think the whole world deserves to know that I'm no longer Global Justice's little angel."

Shego grinned devilishly. "That sounds like fun. You done?" She indicated Kim's pancakes.

Kim clutched her stomach and burped. "Yeah, I think so. Excuse me."

"You're excused," Shego responded politely. Kimmie still had good manners, even if she had decided to become a criminal. "We need to start your training. I'm gonna teach you how to be the second best thief there is."

"I assume you're the best?" Kim guessed.

"You assume correctly," Shego replied proudly, standing up and taking a bow. "Hey, if I can train SSJ, training you should be a walk in the park. Meet me in the gym in half an hour."

"Okay," Kim grunted, standing up as well. "Just let me go throw up first."

Shego nodded in understanding. "Take your time, Princess."

Kim groaned in agreement and shuffled off towards the bathroom. As Shego watched her go, she couldn't help staring at that perfectly formed ass. She was going to have fun making Kimmie burn off all those calories she'd just consumed.

* * *

"I don't understand what could have happened!" Wade insisted frantically as his hands flew across the keyboard so fast it threatened to make his fingers bleed. "I mean, one minute I was tracking them, and the next they disappear under some mountain! Shego really knows how to throw me off the trail. Did you scan the mountain?"

A woman with short brown hair and an eye patch stared into the view screen at the young supergenius. Her face was the epitome of professional as she gave her report. "Yes, and our satellites picked up no signs of any structures or technology that would identify it as one of Drakken's lairs. No caves, even. Ms. Shego either pulled a really good trick or they crashed."

"I'm willing to bet it's the former," Wade grumbled as he began to type even faster. "She always was slippery. I always used to be able to catch her though." He paused. "And what the hell was Kim doing? I mean, she sounded a little panicked when she asked me to track Shego down, but I just figured she was going there to apologize!"

"Apologize?" Dr. Director interrupted. "For what?"

Wade sighed. "Apparently she had told Shego she hated her and wanted to let her know that she didn't, and she also said something about wanting to apologize for kicking her into that tower and almost killing her. Personally, I wish Shego _had_ died."

"That's awfully dark of you, Dr. Load," the one-eyed woman observed. "Not to mention what it might have done to Ms. Possible if her intentions were as you say. She's clearly developed some sort of emotional attachment to Ms. Shego. We need to find out just how deep that attachment goes."

"Deep enough to turn her into a major felon, apparently!" Wade snapped, his fingers never breaking stride. He seemed to be blessed with the ability to type and talk at the same time. "She just violated treaties in 11 countries stating that Shego needs to be imprisoned by Global Justice! Not to mention that she did it without warning, almost like she's been playing us the whole time!"

"Are you suggesting that Ms. Possible planned this?" Dr. Director inquired. "It doesn't seem very well thought-out."

"Well, the way she was talking kinda made it sound like she was acting on the spur of the moment," Wade admitted. "But that could have just been part of the act! For all we know, Kim's been playing us since the day she started going on missions!"

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions, Dr. Load?" the one-eyed woman interjected. "It sounds to me like she just got confused and ran. Besides, why spring Ms. Shego and not Dr. Drakken? If anyone were to hire her as a double agent, it would be him."

"I don't know," Wade admitted. "But something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Perhaps Ms. Shego is using Kim's uncertainty to her advantage?" Dr. Director guessed.

"That makes sense," Wade agreed. "Kim did seem awful confused. Shego's the kind of person who would twist that to help her escape."

"It's settled then," Dr. Director stated. "Until we find evidence to the contrary, Kim Possible is to be considered a hostage of Ms. Shego by her own free will. Ms. Shego is dangerous and sneaky, and is using Ms. Possible's confusion about the situation to give herself an advantage. A rescue squad will be assembled immediately."

"Thanks. I'll keep trying to track them down," Wade said.

"Inform Ronald of this development after he's gotten some rest and get him down here," Dr. Director ordered. "He'll undoubtedly want to lead the rescue himself."

"Roger. Wade out." The supergenius' image faded from the screen and Betty Director found herself staring into a blank monitor. '_It doesn't make sense. Why throw away everything to go free someone you just captured? It's insanity. Or… love. No, that can't be it. Love may make you do crazy things, but you can still do crazy things without it. I just hope you know what you're doing, Kimberly.;_

* * *

Shego watched as Kim moved through the obstacle course with impressive speed. She had always been physically gifted, which accounted for why she could keep up with the green skinned, super powered villainess, but her attention wavered, she noticed. She would be able to make even faster time if she could just learn to focus. Kim tended to focus on one thing at a time, moving from one item to the next and not taking the time to memorize the course or plan ahead. It was how she lived her life, Shego observed.

Kim was still at that young age where her she could shift her attention at will, forgetting everything else and pursuing her goal with a singular mind. Not that there was anything wrong with this approach as far as Shego was concerned. After all, that's the only reason she was here. Kim was able to change gears so quickly. She had gone from supposed hate to lesbian love in two hours. But then nearly all life-changing experiences happen far too quickly for us to understand, and we are left to pick up the pieces when we go too far on the wrong path.

'_She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into_,' Shego thought. '_She reminds me of myself when I was first getting into all this stuff. Course I was a little more experienced with the darker parts of life. She thinks this is all a game. It hasn't even registered with her that she has to leave everything behind. She doesn't seem to realize that there are consequences for every action. I give her till tonight until she breaks down and wants to go home. That'll be the time to see where her loyalties really lie. Still, she's got potential. And the whole love angle doesn't hurt either. Could use that to my advantage. Though I'll probably have to knock her out once she realizes exactly what she's gotten herself into._'

Shego was jerked out of her thoughts when a sweating redhead jogged up to her and she hit the button on the stopwatch. "Time!" Kim shouted.

"One minute, thirty-three seconds," Shego announced. "Not bad. I think you're ready for the stealth training."

Kim nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I'm up for that. You know how much I'd give to be able to have a gym like this at my home? Being a criminal is so much more fun than saving the world!" She skipped off merrily towards the water fountain to re-hydrate herself.

As she watched the redhead hum to herself as she sauntered away, Shego thought to herself. '_Yeah, but it comes with a price. You still talk about your home like you can go back there. Criminals don't have the luxury of being able to settle down in one spot. Why do you think Drakken has so many lairs? The truth is gonna hit you hard, Pumpkin, and hopefully I'll be able to snap you out of the mother of all panic attacks you're gonna get._' With that, she sighed and shook her head, following the optimistic redhead who had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

_Got this done sooner than I thought. I'm still at that point in my story where the chapters are relatively short, plot points slowly developing on their own as I prefer not to plan out my stories. It makes the ideas more flexible in my mind. I'll be posting these semi-weekly, maybe even more often than that. It's hard to tell. How will Kim react when the gravity of the sitch hits her? Will Shego be enough to pull her out of it? Is she really in love? Or is she just confused and crying out for attention? What will Dr. Director think of Ron's theory? Will Kim go the way of the criminal and run off with Shego forever? Or will Ron's boyish charm be enough to bring her back? Or will he too get seduced by the dark side? Find out in the next installment of **Hate is Such a Strong Word**. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	3. Seriously

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

_Beginning Note: I have dropped the rating from an M to a T because the content that I had initially planned (coughsexcough) doesn't fit the story I'm telling. I'm branching out to a wider audience on this one, and on top of that, I don't think I'm any good at writing sex scenes. I like to stick to my strengths. But you never know, maybe if I figure out a way to make it in-character I'll include sex and bump the rating back up to an M. It all depends on the direction I end up taking this story. This chapter still contains profanity and comes very close to sex, but it's still well within the boundaries of a T rating, and manages to give a lecture on wait-till-you're-ready at the same time. This isn't **The Silence**. I'm going for a much lighter tone with this story. With that, I present to you the third chapter of **Hate is Such a Strong Word**. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3**  
Seriously

Padded soles made no sound against the soft green and black carpet of the bedroom. A figure crouched low to the ground, bending her knees and stalking carefully to her target. Her breathing was calm and measured, inaudible over the faint snores of the other woman. Reaching her destination, the intruder stood to her feet, hovering over her target. She felt her heart pick up speed, racing with excitement. A mischievous grin spread slowly across her face, her teeth glinting in the ambient moonlight that trickled through the small window on the far wall, rippling on the emerald and ebony sheets of the bed.

Gloved hands carefully retrieved the can of shaving cream from the intruder's leg pouch. Shaking it carefully, she poured it into the open hand that lay outstretched on the bed. Good thing the other woman liked to sleep on her back, or this would have been much trickier. She took great care in pouring a mountain of shaving cream on top of the smooth palm, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that despite all the rough tasks those hands had performed, there were no calluses. Those hands would feel so good later as they caressed every inch of her body, searching for a way to please her. The intruder had to bite back a moan of anticipatory pleasure.

Placing the can carefully back in her leg pouch, those same gloved hands retrieved a feather. It was a translucent white, almost glowing as the moonlight passed gently through the gossamer plume. The hand lowered it gently towards the sleeping woman's face, and the intruder's own visage descended as she crouched by the side of the bed, next to the hand piled high with shaving cream. A wicked smirk developed as she gently brushed the feather on the underside of the woman's nose. She had to stifle a giggle.

It was a classic trick. Tickle the sleeping person with the feather, and they raise their hand up to slap it, splattering shaving cream all over their face. At least, that's how it was supposed to go. The intruder never expected her victim to be awake.

With a flash, the hand filled with shaving cream flew through the air and found its mark. But instead of hitting where the feather had touched, the shaving cream was now spread all over the face of the intruder. Green eyes snapped open and long pale fingers turned on a bedside lamp as the foiled prankster writhed on the floor, spitting out chunks of the nasty white substance.

"Akpth! What the hell?"

The would-be victim of one of the oldest pranks in the book sat up triumphantly and laughed. "Nice try, Princess."

Wiping the cream off her face—no easy task given the latex suit she was wearing—Kim gazed up at Shego with the bewildered gaze of someone who never expected to get caught. "How?" she blurted.

"You're forgetting, Princess, I'm not ticklish," Shego informed the redhead, who slapped herself on the forehead. "Not to mention I heard you coming from a mile away."

"But why didn't you just get up if you knew I was here?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Shego asked rhetorically. "I like to mess with my Princess."

Kim giggled. "_Your _Princess?"

"Seeing as I just owned you at the shaving cream and feather gag, I'd say yeah, you're mine. But you'd give yourself to me anyway."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Cause I'm dangerous," Shego replied saucily, making Kim quiver. "That's why you couldn't resist helping me escape. You need a little danger in your life."

"That's _one_ way to look at it," Kim retorted. "Though that is why I love you so much."

"Three days and already we're in love? You move fast, Princess. What was it two hours after you told me you hated me that you came to set me free?"

"Something like that," Kim replied with a smile. "It's all a blur."

"I'll say," Shego agreed, changing positions to lie flat on her side, offering Kim a full view of her front, barely concealed by the loose-fitting nightshirt. She propped herself up on one arm and eyed the redhead with interest. "So was Stoppable just a rebound before you realized your true feelings?" she asked.

Kim dipped her head. "Can we not talk about that right now? It's kinda late."

Shego's face turned serious. "We need to talk about it sometime, Pumpkin. And you're the one who chose to barge in here in the middle of the night, so it's your fault I'm up."

"How 'bout we just go back to bed?" Kim suggested, clearly wanting to avoid this subject. "We can talk about it in the morning."

"I'm gonna hold ya to it, Pumpkin," Shego replied, leveling her finger at the redhead. "We need to discuss this new arrangement."

Kim nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good, now go to bed. And no more using what I teach you about stealth to sneak into my room at night. If you wanted company, you could have just asked."

Kim blushed. "Shego!"

The green woman laughed. "Good night, Pumpkin."

Kim smiled. "G'night." She turned and walked out the door, which hissed shut behind her. Shego stared after her for a few moments.

'_What the hell am I gonna do with you, Princess? You need to start taking this seriously. Hopefully I won't have to do what I think I'm gonna have to. If I do end up having to knock some sense into you, I hope you understand it's for your own good. You say you love me, but I get the feeling you don't know what that really means. I'm not sure if I do either.'_ With that, the green woman clicked off the light and collapsed on her bed. She pulled the covers over herself and soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Drew Lipsky was not a very happy man. Teased as a child, he was far from an impressive physical specimen. The first thing people noticed about him was his blue skin, presumed to be the result of a lab accident, though nobody but him knew for sure. The second remarkable feature was the scar under his eye. Like his unique skin tone, it was shrouded in mystery. Some theorized that he did it to himself just to look tougher.

Of course, all traces of toughness were lost when you heard his voice. "Whiny" was an understatement. It mirrored the fact that he never really grew up, just got older. He was still a toddler at heart. Whenever he failed at something, he would throw a tantrum and do an angry dance that had a certain green-skinned woman pointing and laughing. He was the single most non-threatening villain in history.

But for all his shortcomings as an evil mastermind, the two things Drew Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken, had going for him were persistence and a disproportionate sense of revenge. He claimed to have become a villain just to get back at some kids who teased him in gym class, but the truth was that he dropped out of college after being ridiculed by his own friends. Rather than take it all in good humor, Drakken chose to respond like a child and make the world bow down to his genius. He had yet to accomplish this. But he never once let a failure get him down for more than a few minutes, working tirelessly to achieve his ludicrous goal of conquering the world.

And it was this sense of dedication to his task that kept Drakken focused, even in prison. But it was his other quality, seeking revenge against those who he believed had betrayed him, that kept him up at night plotting his escape. "Shego thinks she can just run away and leave me here to rot. Well, she's got another thing coming!" He slammed his tiny hand into the stone wall, yelping in pain and cursing as he realized that he did not possess the strength to break out of jail with his bare hands. That was Shego's department.

"Dude, seriously, keep it down. You're harshing my prison mellow, seriously." As if going to prison without Shego there to break him out weren't bad enough, Drakken had been roomed with his cousin, Motor Ed. He had half a mind to file a lawsuit against the prison for violating the Fifth Amendment prohibiting "cruel and unusual punishment."

"Gnn," Drakken growled at the figure in the bed opposite his. "Sorry, Eddie, but some of us would rather be free to take our revenge on a sidekick who betrayed us!"

"Dude, are you still obsessing on that green lady? So she finally got smart and left you. Get a grip, seriously."

"What do you mean, 'got smart?'" Drakken demanded.

"Seriously cuz', you're the reason she kept getting caught. I'm surprised she didn't ditch your blue ass a long time ago."

"Are you saying she left me, her employer, because she got tired of breaking me out?" Drakken ranted. "It's in her contract!"

"Babes like that don't care about contracts, cuz'," Motor Ed insisted. "She's in it for the money. Apparently what you were paying her wasn't enough."

"Wasn't enough?" Drakken bellowed, standing to his feet. "I made her richer than Solomon! And what do I get in return? A sidekick who takes the money and runs!"

"Dude, you must have done something to piss her off," Ed suggested. "I mean, why else would she stay with you all those times and then just jet?"

Drakken pondered this for a moment. "Well, I didn't clue her in on the plan till the last second, but I figured it wouldn't matter since there was no way I could fail. But I failed to count on… er, what's his name again? The buffoon! I had Kim Possible defeated, and then he had to go and cheer her up! Then she kicked Shego into that tower and… well let's just say Shego wasn't happy."

"See, cuz'? She ran off cause you almost got her killed. Seriously, you can be so thick at times."

"I'm thick?" Drakken shouted. "What about you? You don't even check to see if your audience is listening! You just go on and on about things that nobody even cares about! If anyone's thickheaded, it's you!"

"No, dude, you're the one who needs to go dip his head in a bucket full of motor oil, seriously. Maybe that'll stop you from squeaking." Ed said all of this while laying supine on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, hands behind his head, a position he hadn't moved from in over half an hour. It was the fact that he was able to keep his composure that angered Drakken the most.

"Squeaking?" The mad scientist balked. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean your voice, dude," Motor Ed answered, still maintaining his relaxed position. "Seriously, have they even dropped?"

"Have what even—Hey!" Drakken shouted as he realized exactly what his cousin had just said. "You're asking for a smack down, buddy-boy!"

"'Buddy boy?'" Ed repeated, still not moving. "Try it dude, seriously. Without green lady to protect you you're just my cousin Drew-with-the-tiny-hands."

"Tiny—" Drakken brought his palms up to his face in the hopes of proving his cousin wrong. His plans were squashed, however, when he remembered that he was no fighter. Shego had always been there to fight his battles for him. "Why you little… You think you're all that, but you're not!"

This caused Motor Ed to open his eyes and look at Drakken. "Dude, do I _look_ like Red? Seriously." He shook his head and shut his eyes once more, resuming his relaxed pose.

Drakken clenched his miniscule hands into fists, his cheeks turning a bright purple. His teeth ground so tightly they threatened to crack, and if one looked very closely, they could almost see steam coming out of his ears. Rather than go into smack-down mode, however, he simply stomped on the floor like a toddler and collapsed back on his bed, where he proceeded to strangle his pillow. He hated being wrong. But he was no fool. He would just have to wait to get back at Ed. And maybe, he could get back at Shego in the process. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil laugh echoed across the prison courtyard, soon followed by another voice.

"Dude, keep it down, seriously!"

"Oh, shut up, Eddie."

* * *

Kim woke up to a peculiar sensation. It was a sensation she hadn't felt since she was about eight. Her half-awake eyes peeled open so narrowly that her eyelashes were still intertwined. Her hands trailed gently down the soft fabric of her pajamas to the wet spot in the center of her pelvis. Upon touching said wet spot, her eyes shot open and the redhead sat up rapidly, fully awake. "What the hell?" she screamed, only to hear laughter coming from her left.

Whipping her head around so fast she thought she would snap her neck, Kim saw a pale woman with raven black hair cupping her hand over her mouth and giggling. In her hand was a bowl of warm water.

"What did you—Oh my God!" Kim shrieked, leaping out of bed and pouncing on the green woman, causing the water to spill all over her backside in the process. She and the green woman rolled around the floor, Shego laughing the whole time while Kim shouted enraged curses.

Shego couldn't stop laughing. The most she could do was keep Kim at bay while her stomach threatened to explode. The redhead was like a cat whose tail has just been stepped on, not caring who committed the act but intent on punishing them nonetheless. But Kim was not an animal. And laughter, as they say, is contagious.

"That wasn't funny!" the redhead screeched as she held Shego by the wrists, splaying her arms out and making both herself and the older woman vulnerable. She didn't even take the time to register the fact that her knee was between Shego's legs. All that mattered was getting her back for what she did.

Shego, on the other hand, didn't care. Loose spit sprayed in Kim's face as the green woman unleashed belly-laugh after belly-laugh. Kim found it increasingly difficult to stay angry with the woman who had just made her piss herself.

"Why?" she demanded.

Shego stopped laughing long enough to flip Kim over so that she was pinned underneath her and answered the inquiry. "Payback's a bitch, Pumpkin."

"So are you!" Kim retorted as she curled her legs and drove her feet into Shego's midsection, sending the green woman sailing across the room. "That was _so_ not even the same!" She flexed her back and sprung to her feet. "And besides, _you_ got _me_ that time! What the hell was the point of this?"

"I wanted to see the look on your face," Shego replied simply as she stood slowly to her feet. "And I got what I came for." She started to giggle. "You should have seen your face when you realized you just pissed yourself! Man, I wish I'd thought to bring a camera. Oh, that was priceless!"

"You're lucky you didn't bring a camera," Kim growled as she prepared to pounce. "Cause if you did…" Using the thick carpet for traction, the redhead launched herself into a flying tackle. "I'd shove it up your ass!" She collided with Shego at full speed, and the two women rolled across the floor, fighting for dominance. Within seconds, Kim had Shego pinned.

"Ooh, is that an offer, Princess?" Shego teased as she grinned devilishly. Kim blushed just enough to loosen her grip to the point where Shego could plant her feet on Kim's midsection and, using her back as a fulcrum, flip her halfway across the room, allowing herself to stand up in a somersault at the same time.

Kim lay prone for a brief second before pushing down with her arms and swinging her legs under her midsection so that when her feet touched the floor, she was able to stand up. Turning around, she glared furiously at the amused Shego. "Oh sure, fight dirty, why don'tcha?"

"I _am _a villain, Princess," Shego returned, performing a front handspring and launching herself into the air with her arms, a maneuver she'd pulled three nights ago when they were fighting for real. Landing behind Kim, she grabbed the redhead by the shoulders instead of slashing like she had the last time, forcing her to the ground where she pressed the full length of her body against Kim's, laying her forearm across the young woman's upper chest. "And so are you, in case you didn't remember."

Kim struggled to break free. She could feel Shego's entire frame pressed against hers, full breasts digging in to her mosquito bites. '_Damn she's heavy!_ _Must be all that muscle. Geez, she weighs a ton!_' "Rrgh, get _off _me!"

"No can do, Princess," Shego replied sultrily as she buried her face in the younger woman's auburn hair, taking in a deep breath. "I like you like this. Trapped, helpless, at my mercy." She felt the redhead tremble beneath her. "Seems you like it too."

"You bet your ass I do," Kim grunted as she lifted her head up to kiss Shego on the lips.

It was a quick peck, no more than half a second long, but it had a profound effect on the battle. They hadn't stopped fighting; the objectives had just changed. It was their first kiss. And it felt good.

The second was even better. Shego initiated it this time, parting the younger woman's lips with her sharp cherry tongue. Kim gave into the kiss willingly, her body turning to liquid under Shego's embrace. The green woman used this opportunity to slide her curvaceous body so that she was now straddling the redhead. Soft hands explored her back, causing waves of pleasure to radiate through her as her nerve centers—extra sensitive due to her powers—were gently stimulated. They broke the kiss out of mutual need for air.

Breathing heavily, both women stared at each other with identical green eyes. There were no words spoken, but they communicated everything to each other in those brief moments before diving right back in.

Almost without thinking, Kim crooked her fingers under the green woman's pajama top and pulled, which didn't produce the result she'd expected. Instead of easily sliding the shirt off, she found her hands restrained by two powerful vises and the lips that had just been pressed against her own now formed a frown as the green woman scowled above her.

"Why'd you stop?" Kim demanded, confused. "I thought this is what you wanted."

Shego remained firm. "Because you were about to do something that I don't think you're ready for, no matter how hard you try and convince yourself otherwise. All I wanted was to have a little fun. But this goes way beyond what I had in mind."

Kim stared at the older woman, bewildered. "But, we're in love. Isn't this what people in love do?"

"Dammit Kimmie, no!" Shego yelled, her libido having gone into hibernation. "You don't even know what love means if that's how you think about it! Sex isn't the same thing as love! It changes everything. You need to be absolutely sure that you're not doing something you're gonna regret for the rest of your life! And as much as I want you right now, it's too soon to be sleeping together! You're moving way too fast!"

"Who are you, my mother?" Kim shouted as she squirmed underneath the much stronger woman. "What gives you the right to tell me what I am and am not ready for?"

"The fact that you left your mother when you sprung me! You ran away from home because you didn't want to deal with the mess you made. Well being a criminal comes with a price. Don't you get it, Pumpkin? You can't go home again!"

Kim struggled under Shego's grip, but sheer determination is not enough to free oneself from a much stronger, super-powered opponent.

"You've been living in a little fantasy world, Princess," Shego continued, pressing down harder. "You may think you have it all figured out, but you don't. Being a criminal isn't all about doing whatever the fuck you want. It takes work, Kimmie, just like everything else! The grass is the same shade of green on both sides of the goddamn fence! You're so damn impulsive! Do you really love me, Princess, or did you just rebound twice in the same night?"

That last remark caused a guttural scream to rip itself from Kim's throat. "I hate you! I wanna go home!"

"See what I mean?" Shego replied without missing a beat. "You can change the way you feel about a person in an instant! You're afraid to commit! Whenever something becomes to boring for you or you realize you're in way over your head, you want to go back to the way things were. Well I got news for ya, Cupcake. You can't take it back this time. You made a choice, and you're damn well gonna stick with that choice otherwise I'll dump you out on the fucking street! Ya got that?"

"I wanna go home," Kim sniffled, no longer angry. She sounded just like a small child who can't find her mother in the grocery store because she rushed off too far ahead. Shego's expression softened.

"I know ya do, Kimmie, but it's not as simple as that. You committed a major felony by freeing me, and you chose to go down the path of a criminal. You blew your chance at college, at getting a job working for Global Justice, at dating the sidekick who would never leave your side. It's too late to change that. Nothing's gonna make this go away. You have to decide for yourself whether you want to stay with me or not. But you have to understand that you can't put things back the way they were."

Kim just sobbed in response. "So I can't go back?"

Shego shook her head. "No matter how much you want to, Kimmie, you can't. The world isn't just gonna forget that you committed a major felony. This'll go on your permanent record, and you could face several years in jail. The law doesn't do special favors, Pumpkin."

"Is that why you've never gone good?" Kim challenged. "Because you're afraid your rep is trashed as a hero?"

Shego sighed. "It's not that simple, Pumpkin. Being a hero… you can't let them see your flaws. Things that a normal person could get away with, when you're a hero people will spit on you for it. There are no little mistakes in a hero's line of work. Everything gets blown out of proportion because the public needs a scapegoat. And if you try and go back to being a hero, you'll find you won't be able to because nobody will take you for real anymore."

Kim's eyes shimmered with tears. Her lower lip began to pout. "Is that why you left?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah, Princess, that's why I left. I got tired of being under the magnifying glass."

"But it's different if you're a villain?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Pumpkin, it's different," Shego affirmed. "But it also comes at the cost of being hated no matter what you do. The only difference is you don't care because you want them to hate you. It's because they're jealous of you. They wish they could do whatever the hell they wanted to. But only people like us are willing to take that step and pay the price of never being trusted by anyone ever again. It's a big sacrifice, but it's really not all that different from bein' a hero. And it's way more fun."

Kim sniffled and Shego lifted a finger up to wipe a tear from the redhead's eye. "I think I'm good now," the Kim whispered, and Shego relented, sliding off the younger woman and standing to her feet. Kim quickly followed suit.

"So whaddya say, Pumpkin?" Shego said, wrapping her arm around Kim's shoulder and leading her out of the room. "You ready to start taking this seriously?"

Kim nodded, wiping the last remnants of a tear from her eyes. "What's for breakfast?" she inquired. "I hope it's not pancakes. Do you have any idea what syrup does to vomit?" Any other person would have been disgusted by the remark. Shego just grinned.

"Aw, and I just made a whole batch of buttermilk pancakes for nothing," she pretended to whine, getting the reaction she expected when Kim clutched her stomach and made mock gagging sounds. "Just kidding, Pumpkin, I made you and omelet. Just try not to pig out this time. I don't wanna make you have to go on a diet too."

"Shego!"

Laughing, the green woman drew Kim closer to herself as the redhead reciprocated by placing her arm around Shego's waist. They laughed all the way to the kitchen, where Kim had the best breakfast she'd had in a long time.

* * *

_And so ends the necessary setup. This actually took me longer in terms of word count than **The Silence**, but then these chapters are only a third of what I'm capable of producing in that story at this point. The chapters will be longer from this point on, between 5,000 and 6,000 words at the least. I've introduced nearly all the main story arcs, and the story will be purely action from this point forward. Next up: Kim's first heist. In case you were wondering how Kim's parents took the news, take a wild guess as to where the heist is going to take place. Kim needs Pandaroo, after all. There's even the chance of a potential reunion with Ron, who is under the impression that Kim's less-than-human. What will be Drakken's revenge? Will Motor Ed help him out? Now that Kim's willing to take things seriously, how far will her relationship with Shego progress? Find out all this and more in the next installment of **Hate is Such a Strong Word**. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	4. You Can't Go Home Again

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

_**Easier to Run **is performed by Linkin Park_

**Chapter 4**  
You Can't Go Home Again

Night. The time between today and tomorrow, when the sun rests, knowing that it must take its exhausting journey across the sky once more in but a few short hours. It is the time that all creatures sleep, taking a page out of the sun's book and conserving their energy for the demands of tomorrow. By morning, these streets will be bustling with people, cars, and animals, polluting the air with toxic noise. But for now, all is quiet.

But this does not mean that all is still. The darkness afforded by the sun's respite allows two figures to stalk their way through the shadows, like ghosts in the night. Elusive and well-trained, no one can see them, for they do not wish to be found. Their padded soles make no sound as the two figures leap from rooftop to rooftop, silhouetted against the full moon. Long hair swishes back and forth, ponytails occasionally colliding as the two thieves run silently side by side. The soft hair disappears into specially designed black masks, outfitted with everything from night vision to infared lenses. The thieves can see everything, like a pair of cats in the dark night.

The difference between the two thieves can be found in their choice of garments. The raven black hair of the first thief blends in nicely with a green and black harlequin's-dazzle pattern, while her companion has chosen a solid color of deep maroon, barely visible in the faint moonlight. On her back, a viridian phoenix rises from the ashes, signaling her rebirth. Gone is her utility belt, replaced with a simple leg pouch in the style of her partner. The dark leather clings to her still-developing curves, offering tantalizing views for those with sharp enough eyes to look. Those eyes belong to her partner, who can't help staring at that perfect bubble butt as she lags slightly behind. Under her mask, a wicked grin plays across her face.

They stop at a roof overlooking the valley. Their target is about a thousand yards away, clearly visible through the scope of the sniper rifle that the older woman has produced. She takes careful aim. Her intent is not to kill, merely distract. Specialized ammunition stolen from Wade Load discharges a large amount of electricity when it hits its target, causing a massive power surge. It is the same technology that brought down Drakken's control tower just last week, the tower that served as the catalyst in all this. Neither woman speaks as total concentration is required. They only get one shot.

The first thief removes her mask so that she can more easily gaze into the scope, putting a couple inches of space between the lens and her face like a professional sniper. The computerized scope automatically calculates wind patterns and other variables, moving the crosshairs to the optimum position. For the woman, however, it is akin to using a calculator for a simple addition problem. She already knows how to do it, but it's quicker this way. Holding her breath, she squeezes the trigger rather than pulling it so as to not upset her shot. She only has one chance at this.

In a fraction of a second, the tiny round shoots forth from the barrel and spirals through the air, homing in on its destination. The bolt strikes the transformer with a barely noticeable spark, plunging the entire area into darkness in an instant. Street lamps are extinguished. Television sets flick off. Due to the rather sparse number of power lines in Middleton, Colorado, the whole valley is pitch black. Now is the time to strike.

Re-donning her hi-tech mask, the thief puts the rifle on her back and nods to her companion, who produces two parachutes. They need all the distance they can get, seeing as they're about to jump off a skyscraper. But to the two women, this is nothing new. Just another night on the job. Both have committed exploits far more impressive than this. Without hesitating, they leap over the edge into the cool night air.

Wind rushes past their bodies, enveloping them in a pocket of cool air. The noise-blankers in their respective headsets filter out most of the noise, but both women are aware of the fact that they're falling fast. But they don't care. This is what they live for. Those few seconds of bliss before they inevitably have to pull the parachute. Like synchronized swimmers, they seem to dance in the air, holding hands as they spiral and tumble towards what would be their doom if they did not have parachutes. Sensing that it is time, both women pull their respective ripcords at the exact same time in a practiced movement. They have been rehearsing this for days. Time to play their parts.

The descent is much slower than the free fall, and requires even more concentration. Curling their legs close to their bodies and pulling down on the grips, the two women glide almost horizontally towards their destination. The darkness renders them invisible, but they can still see everything. Upon reaching their target destination, both women wait until they are a few feet above the ground and cut their parachutes, dropping silently to the ground below.

Standing still for a moment, the two thieves take in the target. It is a simple ranch-style abode, two floors, one garage. Just your basic average house. But to the thief in red, it's something more than that. It's the place she called home until just recently. She takes in a deep breath and both women stalk towards the house in complete silence. There is a grim understanding between them. Get in, get the goods, get out. Simplest job in the world. Until you consider exactly whose house this is.

They're here for one thing and one thing only. A piece of technology that could give them a very real advantage if they are to have any chance of surviving in the criminal world. The thief in green always used to have a mad scientist to handle the tech. The thief in red always used to have the creator of the technology they're after. Not anymore. Now they have to steal what they need, and learn for themselves how to use it. But that just makes it more fun.

With all the grace of an Olympic athlete, the thief in green bounds onto the overhang just below the main roof that lies right in front of the window leading to what was formerly her partner's bedroom. Lying prone, she extends her super-powered arm and effortlessly pulls the 105 pound woman up. They turn their eyes to the bedroom, the night vision goggles showing them what is hidden from the naked eye.

It's a rather small attic room, but Spartan it is not. It's exactly as the thief in red left it a week ago, albeit closed off with caution tape and tarps spread across the furniture, even her telescope that she never really used. She has to hold back a remorseful sigh as the gravity of the sitch hits her. Never have five simple words by Robert Frost rung so true. You really can't go home again.

But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting what they came for. Giving her partner a subtle nod, she backs up slightly as a gloved finger suddenly flashes green, illuminating the tiny diamond-tipped claw that is sewn into the other woman's glove. The claw makes a small scratch as it touches the glass, carving a perfect circle around a strategically placed suction cup just like in all those high profile spy movies. Rapping it gently with the knuckle of her index finger, the thief manages to dislodge the chunk of glass and pulls it out carefully with the suction cup, setting it down ever so gently by her feet.

Like a snake, her arm slithers through the newly formed hole and undoes the latch. The thief in red wonders why they didn't just infiltrate through one of the massive holes caused by the Diablo bots last week, but her partner likes to do things the old fashioned way. She reminds herself not to argue with the best and climbs in after her partner.

Skulking across the floor to the small space that used to be her closet, her hands find a touchpad. Removing her glove, she allows herself to be scanned. A soft beep signals that access is approved and a door hisses open to reveal the target item. She eyes it lustfully.

It's not your standard battle suit. Infused with cybertronic technology, the suit can repair itself from virtually any damage. It can also defend the wearer by generating a high energy shield, transparent blue in color, that is capable of deflecting, disintegrating, or diffusing anything that makes contact. The hand can also morph into a "power glove" that is capable of absorbing high amounts of energy and slinging them back at the wielder's opponent, similar in principle to lacrosse. The suit also enhances the wearer's strength, speed, and endurance. It's exactly what they need. And it belonged to the thief in red to begin with.

This is what concerns the thief in green. That suit carries with it some uncomfortable memories, more specifically of being kicked into a high voltage tower after being told that the woman who is now her partner hated her. But that situation was quickly resolved, and now she will be able to use the suit for her own purposes. Well, hers and her partner's. She grins devilishly under her mask as her partner shuts the door to change. After a brief moment, the thief comes back out, now clad in her battle suit, her hair pulled out of the ponytail she was just sporting. A faint blue glow emanates from her body, but not enough that she loses the element of stealth. After all, green isn't the easiest color in the world to hide. But it makes it that much more satisfying when she pulls off the heist without a hitch anyway. Speaking of which, it's time to go. She communicates this with her partner by motioning toward the window.

Nodding, the newly suped-up teen thief stalks like a cat over to the window and freedom. Her green-suited companion is already outside. She is about to join her out on the ledge when the impossible happens.

The light turns on.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Now I know how Batman feels," Kim remarked as she took in the multitude of gadgets in the chamber in front of her. Shego really did have everything: grappling hooks, smoke bombs, gas masks, hell, even throwing stars.

"Yeah, but Batman's a hero," Shego reminded her. "Which you aren't anymore."

"I dunno, I don't think he's really interested in good so much as getting back at the people who wronged him," Kim replied, grabbing a handheld grappler and placing it in the leg pouch of her newly acquired catsuit. "He doesn't give a crap what the people think of him. He does it for his own reasons. I think that's why I kinda like him. That's also why I love you."

"What did we agree on, Princess?" Shego said sternly, depositing a handful of smoke pellets into her own leg pouch. "Be sure you mean it when you say you love me."

"I do mean it," Kim insisted. "I'm ready to take this seriously. I was just saying that's one of the things that attracted me to you."

"And from what I've seen of Stoppable, that's the thing that led you to believe you were in love with him," Shego countered, pausing to level her finger at her companion. "I just need to know you're willing to commit."

"I am," Kim reiterated, her tone growing slightly frustrated. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you, Pumpkin," Shego reassured the redhead. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Well, I said it," Kim snipped. "Excuse me for trying to pay you a compliment."

Shego sighed. "Sorry, Pumpkin. I shouldn't have been so mistrusting. But honestly, what do you expect me to do? How do I know this isn't all just some elaborate ruse to capture me?"

Kim responded by raising her finger in the air. "One, you were already captured." She raised a second finger. "Two, I may have just become a villain, but that doesn't mean I'm evil." Her third finger joined the first two. "And three, you know me. I usually go straight for the throat. Elaborate plots aren't my style."

"True," Shego agreed. "But I still don't know you're not gonna run at the first sign of trouble. If we're gonna work together, I have to be able to trust that you're committed. I don't like jeopardizing a job just because my partner is indecisive. I need to know that you won't run off on me."

"I won't," Kim replied. "I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to it, Pumpkin," Shego warned. "I don't like people who betray my trust. I guess I'll find out tonight whether or not I was right to take you under my wing."

"And how is that?" Kim asked.

"I haven't told you where we're going yet, have I?" the green villainess smirked.

"Where?" Kim demanded rather than requested, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

Shego leaned in and whispered something into Kim's ear, a rather silly act since there was no one around to hear them anyway, but Shego wanted the redhead to understand that this was of the utmost seriousness. It didn't help Kim's case any when her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh," she managed. "I guess that would be a test."

"Am I gonna be able to count on you, Pumpkin?" Shego asked.

Kim took a deep breath and focused on Shego's feet. "Yeah, yeah you can."

"I'm up here, Princess," Shego interjected, indicating her face. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you won't run away."

Complying, Kim set her jaw and stared the green woman right in the face. "I promise."

* * *

Now she is not so sure. Gasping, she turns around to face what was once her door. Unable to speak for a few brief moments, she finally addresses the two figures standing in the doorway.

"M-mom? Dad?"

"Kimmie, we were so worried about you!" her mother begins, no doubt laying claim to the "good cop" role before it is taken by her husband, who stands with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed in a withering glare.

"Indeed we were, young lady," he speaks, causing a shiver of fear to run up Kim's spine. "Have you been out running around with some boy?"

Kim can't resist the urge to smirk. "No, daddy, I haven't been running around with a _boy_." She glances behind her to the window, only to find that Shego has wisely hidden. Perhaps she can still explain this without revealing that she's become a villain.

"Honey, remember? She helped Shego to escape. I don't think Shego qualifies as a boy." Crap. So much for that.

Kim's father only scowls more. "Yeah, she's even worse. She's a criminal. A bad influence on my Kimmie-cub. I should never have let you go on all those missions."

'_You don't know how right you are, daddy. Or how little I care_,' Kim thinks to herself, but replies instead, "Daddy, I don't think—"

"It doesn't matter what you 'think,' Kimmie-cub," her father interrupts, stabbing her straight through the heart. He's never spoken to her like that before. Her parents have always let her have her opinion. "What matters is that you've been missing for over a week. Without contacting us, I might add. Everyone thinks you're a criminal now."

'_Well, I am, daddy. What do you think of that? What's it feel like knowing the little angel you raised is going to hell?'_ She can't find the courage to say what she is thinking. "Daddy I—"

"Don't 'daddy' me, young lady," he snaps. "It's 'father' to you. And I'm very disappointed in you, young lady."

'_Like I care._' "Daddy, you're not being fair."

"She's right, honey. You should at least let her explain herself." At least her mother is able to see reason. She should be able to use this to her advantage.

Her father gazes at her mother with a look of betrayal, but reluctantly agrees. "Very well, explain yourself, Kimberly." Proper first name. Not good.

"Well, you see, the thing is…." Screw it. "I've switched sides." '_And I mean that in every sense._'

Her mother lets out a sigh. "So it is true, then. Kimmie, your father and I are very disappointed in you. We thought everything was going fine when you left here with Ron."

'_Well, it wasn't_.' "Mom, I thought you would understand."

"What exactly are we supposed to 'understand,' Kimmie-cub?" her father interjects, using air quotes. But at least he called her "Kimmie-cub." Maybe he's not that mad. "Are we supposed to understand why you chose not only to leave poor Ronald at the prom all by himself, but also to commit a major felony by freeing someone you helped capture? Tell me where the logical explanation is that I'm obviously missing."

'_There isn't one. You should know that by now._' "Daddy, I… I don't have an answer to that question. The only thing I can say is… I love her."

Her parents are dumbstruck. The anger has disappeared from her father's face and it is overridden by shock. After several overlapping attempts to start a sentence, her mother finally speaks up.

"You… you love her?"

"Yes, mom, I love her. More than I've ever loved anyone before." '_And that's the truth. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't._'

Her father sighs. "So I'll have to amend my 'no boys' rule to include violent criminals who turn my Kimmie-cub into a lesbian."

That's it. "Goddammit, daddy, I'm not your 'Kimmie-cub!' I'm your daughter! Who's trying to tell you that she's fallen in love!"

"Exactly. You're my daughter. Which means you obey my rules."

"Fuck that!" The use of a swear word leaves her parents flabbergasted yet again. "I'm sick of your stupid rules! I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back!" She turns around and heads for the window.

Looking disapprovingly at her husband, Kim's mother steps forward. "Kimmie, wait!"

Kim stops, but she doesn't turn around. "What?"

"Kimmie, I'm sorry for your father. That was out of line. Please, come back and let's talk about this."

She wants to. She really does. But she also made a promise. A promise she'd very much like to keep. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't. I have a promise to keep." It's the hardest words she's ever had to say. With that, she climbs out the window, leaving her parents there with wide eyes and open mouths. But she doesn't look. She can't. A simple truth occurs to her. A truth that she has tried to deny until tonight.

You can't go home again.

* * *

"Thought I'd lost you for a moment." The words hit close to home. Already there are tears welling in the redhead's eyes. She's just made one of the hardest decisions of her life. "You okay?"

'_No._' "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Look, just drop it, okay?" Kim screams the words at her partner, who wisely complies.

They walk in silence for several minutes. Finally, Shego speaks up. "How'd they turn the light on? The power's still out everywhere else."

Kim sighs. "They probably had a generator since the Diablos took out most of the house. I should have been expecting that."

Shego places her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Hey, you couldn't have seen that coming. I heard what they said to you. They don't deserve to keep you if that's how they're gonna treat you."

"I don't know," Kim sobs as she wipes her forearm under her nose. "I guess I expected, in some stupid, childish way, for them not to be angry. Shows how stupid that turned out to be."

"It wasn't stupid," Shego reassures her, drawing the redhead closer to herself as they near the convertible that they have left here earlier in the week for their escape. They separate after a moment and open their respective doors in a synchronized motion. "In fact," the green woman continues as they climb in. "I think you should be proud of your family for being that smart. At least they're not total dumbasses like my brothers."

"Why'd you end up leaving them anyway?" Kim asks.

"Later, Pumpkin," Shego says, holding up a hand. "I don't think you want things put in perspective right now."

"That bad?" Kim laughs.

Shego chuckles as well. "Yeah, Pumpkin, that bad." She starts the car. The radio is on, but Kim figures she could use a little music to take her mind off of what just happened. Until she realizes exactly which song this is. But she finds herself unable to perform the simple task of reaching over and pressing the "power off" button. Anything is better than silence.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

The words pour forth from the speakers, piercing straight through the redhead's heart. The deep emotional tones embody her inner struggle and give words to what she has difficulty articulating. Her heart is broken open by the simple truth that she's not alone in this sitch. Shego has probably gone through worse. And now she has something in common with the green woman. It's a bittersweet realization at best.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
_

Kim feels that something has indeed been taken from her. Her father has never spoken to her the way he did tonight. Her mother tried to stand up for her, but she was just as disappointed. She's lost her parents' approval, along with her innocence. She's no longer daddy's little girl. She's the girl who ran away from home. Tears fall from her eyes as she reflects on that. This isn't what she wanted to happen. And yet, she somehow knew it would.  
_  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
_

Oh God how she wishes she could take it back. But as she saw earlier, she has no family now. Only Shego. She's given up everything she's ever known. She wonders if Shego went through the same thing. She now has a renewed respect for the green woman.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
_

She wants to go back, but she cannot. The truth hits her like a tidal wave. Sniffling, she turns to the only person in the world that she can count on right now. "Shego?"

"Yeah, Pumpkin?"

"Is it always this hard?"  
_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
_

Shego sighs and turns her attention back to the road. "Yeah, Princess, it is. But you get over it after a while."

"How long does that usually take?" She wants to know so she doesn't have to feel this suffering much longer.

"It depends on how important the thing was that you lost. Something like that, losing your relationship with your parents… it takes a while not to care any longer."  
_  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
_

"How'd you get over it?"

Shego looks to Kim and gives her a smile. "It helped that my brothers were a bunch of doofuses. I didn't lose much, trust me. But… I could tell your family really loves you, Kimmie. I can understand why they'd be upset."

Kim looks back at Shego with tear-filled eyes. She seeks reconciliation, comfort, someone to confide in. "So what do I do?"

Shego sighs. "That's for you to decide, Pumpkin. I can't make that choice for you."  
_  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
_

"I never thought it would be this hard," Kim laments, dipping her head.

"I didn't either when I was first starting out," Shego says in the interest of relating to her partner. "But pretty soon you get used to the fact that life's a bitch."

"So what do I do until then?"

Shego stares at Kim for a few moments. "That's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own. I can't help you with this one, Princess."

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
_

Kim chuckles spitefully. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Shego just smiles. "Cause you know me."  
_  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change  
_

The green woman sighs. "Okay, Pumpkin, I'll tell you what worked for me. You need to keep reminding yourself that it was your choice. Believe me, denial gets you nowhere. Yeah, it's easier to run. But it takes real strength to face your problems head on. I just never had the courage to."

"Me either," Kim admits. "So I guess this means. I'm stuck with you?"

Shego smiles. "Yeah, Pumpkin, I guess it does. But at the very least you need to accept the fact that it was you who made the choice. They're just reacting the way all parents do. They love you, Kim. It was you who chose to leave them."  
_  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
_

Kim dips her head. "I know. I still wish they would have been more accepting of you."

"Yeah, well, what'd you expect? For them to say, 'Kimmie, where've you been? Oh, so you're a lesbian criminal now? Welcome home!'" As the redhead snickers, Shego smiles. "What?"

"Nothing," Kim insists before she starts giggling again.  
_  
It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

As the two thieves drive off into the night, the sound of laughter echoes from the car. So she can't go home again. Big deal. It's about time she cut loose anyway. Screw her parents. She has someone much better. It's not just about discovering her true feelings anymore. It's about proving mommy and daddy wrong. Because anything's possible for a Possible.

* * *

_Took me a little longer to complete this chapter. I had a hard time capturing the emotion that I wanted to convey, but I think I finally got it right. Kim has burned a bridge, and now she must live with the consequences. How will the rest of the villain world react to this new partnership? What will Kim say when she's reunited with Ron? What about Global Justice? Find out all this and more in Chapter 5. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	5. For Every Action

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

**Chapter 5**  
For Every Action

"Father come quickly! It is most urgent!"

Señor Senior Senior rose with great effort and walked as elegantly as he could on his cane over to where his son sat reading a magazine. "Yes, Junior? What is it?" he asked, only half-interested. He loved his son, but sometimes his… childlike qualities were most irritating. But he was the only family he had left. He had divorced his wife shortly after Junior was born, and thus the boy had grown up with only his father and his vast income to support him. Senior was a very generous man; he could not find it in his heart to say no. And so Junior had grown up sheltered and spoiled, with no real idea of how the world worked. Senior now realized that was a mistake.

"Father, it is my blue fox!" Junior squealed, kicking his legs up and down excitedly. "She has turned to evil!"

"Blue Fox?" That sounded familiar. "Ah, yes, Kim Possible." Senior remembered her. She was the reason he had gotten into the villainy game. Well, her and the advice of her sidekick, Ron Stoppable. It did not matter. What mattered is that she had been a constant thorn in his side ever since the day she came to lecture him about conserving energy. "She has turned to evil, you say?"

"Yes, father!" Junior bubbled. "It says it right here: 'She Can Do Anything: Including Crime! World Famous Teen Hero Kim Possible Decides It May Be Time to Switch Sides.' Father, do you know what this means?"

Senior knew. It was no better really. Now instead of a foil, he had competition. And Senior crushed the competition. But how to break this gently to his son? "Junior, did the article say anything else?"

Junior nodded. "It says here that her path to villainy started when, for no apparent reason, she left her prom to free a criminal she had just captured, the international fugitive Shego. Oh, you remember her! That nice tutor lady you hired to teach me how to be more evil!"

Senior scowled inwardly, but a warm, practiced smile still shone on the outside. "Yes, I remember her." It wasn't a pleasant memory. "Junior, aren't you worried that this could pose a danger to us? Miss Shego did not exactly part with us on amicable terms."

"I suppose you could be right," Junior mused as he tapped his fingers in sequence along his chin. "Which is why I will be seducing my blue fox into joining us!"

"Seducing? Junior, surely you do not mean—"

"I do, father! It is time I got a wife. Then we can have evil little babies!" Junior stood up and clapped his hands together with glee.

Senior felt the urge to sigh and bury his face in his hands, but something occurred to him. His son may be right for once. "If Miss Possible were on our side, she would no longer pose a threat. In fact, she would be a most valuable asset. Junior, I think you may be on to something."

"Oh, it is most invigorating to hear praise from you, father! I will go work on my evil plan right away!"

Senior smiled. "You do that, my son." '_Yes, you do that. And as usual, I will be the one with the real plan. I do wonder how we are to remove the threat of Miss Shego, however. She will not give up Miss Possible without a fight. Most distressing indeed. I feel I must ponder this in-depth._' With that, he ambled off towards his study.

* * *

Shego was not a morning person. She was accustomed to getting up at the crack of noon, lounging around all afternoon, maybe doing a little grunt work for Drakken, and staying out all night. That was before Kim moved in. Now….

"Shego! Get up! Get up! Get up!" the redhead yipped like a caffeinated terrier.

"Mmn? Whttmzit?" Shego groaned, pulling the covers over her head, setting up a barrier with which to defend against the intruder.

"Six o'clock! Let's go! Let's go!" Shego heard the sounds of feet bouncing up and down on the carpet.

'_Great, now she's like a puppy,_' she thought to herself. "Go where, Princess?"

"To school!" Kim said as though Shego were retarded.

"Princess, you don't go to school, remember? You ran away." The bouncing stopped. Shego heard a heavy sigh.

"I know," Kim sniffled. "It just felt good pretending my life was still normal."

'_Aw, crap._' Shego uncovered her head and turned around to face Kim, who was close to tears. Shego smiled at how she had gotten all ready for school. She looked so cute in that green shirt and those blue capris. The teen clutched her backpack and let it hang by the front of her legs, a sad expression on her face. She had been really excited. And Shego had ruined it by refusing to play along. "Princess, was your life _ever_ normal?"

Kim released the backpack and chuckled a bit as she sat down on the bed next to Shego, who sat up and put her arm around the redhead. "Well, I guess not. But I was used to it. I'm still adjusting to not having as many responsibilities."

Shego laughed. "Doy! Of all things to get used to, having _more_ free time? How _do _you stand it?"

Kim chuckled. "You don't understand. Every minute of my life I was doing something. I was on all the committees in school, I was Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, I was on the Honor Roll, and of course there were the missions… I'm not used to sitting around."

"Could it be 'cause you're a control freak?" Shego teased, nibbling on Kim's ear.

Kim giggled and pushed the green woman's face away with one palm. She let out another sigh. "Actually, that's exactly it. I hate being dependent on other people."

"Not true," Shego countered, shifting her position so that now her full breasts were pressed against Kim's back, arms draped around the front. "You certainly had no problem letting me fix breakfast for you and clean up all your messes for you these last few days." She pressed her nose into Kim's voluminous hair and inhaled. '_Mmm, strawberries._'

"And I'm grateful for that," Kim insisted. "It's just… I always used to have to look after Ron like he was some child. It feels weird being in his position for once."

"What position would you rather be in?" Shego asked, planting a line of kisses along Kim's neck.

"I thought you said no sex until I was ready?" Kim replied, confused.

Shego giggled. "That doesn't mean no hickeys." She started to suck on the redhead's neck.

"Shego, what're you—ow! Shego!"

"Who's gonna see, Princess? It's just you and me in this lair." She nibbled harder.

Kim tried in vain to escape, but the green woman held fast. "What are we, thirteen? Get off!"

Shego ignored the redhead, focusing on giving her the biggest love bite of her life. Kim shrieked and writhed, trying to break free, but Shego was much stronger.

"You know, if that pale skin didn't convince me you were a vampire before, I'm definitely—ow! Quit biting!"

Shego stopped for a moment. "Sorry, Princess, but if you keep moving like that I won't be able to do it right. Now hold still."

"Rrgh, fine!" Kim huffed and crossed her arms, allowing Shego to suck on her flesh hungrily. It didn't hurt nearly as bad now that she was holding still. It was sort of like going to a hair stylist. After a few more torturous seconds, Shego relented.

"There. All done." The green woman collapsed back onto the bed.

Kim reached up and felt the newly made love bite. "I guess this means I'm yours now."

Shego nodded. "Yup. And it took your mind off of everything else, didn't it?"

Kim stopped the absent-minded rubbing of her neck and looked to her partner. "Yeah. Yeah, it did. Um, thanks."

"Like you would say, Princess, 'no big,'" Shego insisted, accepting the compliment with a flip of her hand.

Kim was suddenly struck with an idea. She grinned devilishly. "You know, Shego, since I enjoyed mine so much, maybe I should give you one."

"One…?" Shego asked, puzzled. The redhead started crawling towards her with a mischievous grin. "Oh, no, Kimmie, don't you dare! Don't you dare! Don't you—augh!" Like an animal, Kim pounced and claimed her girlfriend's neck. She clung to Shego's body like a parasite, marking her territory with her teeth. The green woman squirmed underneath her, but she could not break free.

"What the hell? Get off me, ya little leech! Get—ow!"

"Hold still and it won't hurt so bad," Kim smirked.

Shego narrowed her eyes dangerously at the redhead. "Why you little—ow! Fuck, Princess!"

"Was that an offer?" Kim retorted.

"Har har, Kimmie. Just get it over with."

"Okey-dokey then," Kim replied, diving back in.

"Okey-dokey?" Shego questioned. "I'm in love with Opie," the villainess lamented.

Aside from the occasional cry of pain when Kim got too excited, the process was actually quite pleasurable. Soon Shego had a brand new hickey.

"I just hope the collar on my suit is enough to cover this," she commented as she rubbed the newly formed mark. She pointed her finger at the beaming redhead. "Otherwise someone's gonna be in big trouble."

"Says the woman who gave me a bite the size of Canada," Kim retorted as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck. "Seriously, go easier on me next time."

"Next time?" Shego teased. "You want another one?" She started to crawl towards the redhead with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Kim shook her head. "Nuh-uh. No way that mouth is getting anywhere near my neck." She held her arm straight in front of her, attempting to ward off the advancing Shego.

"Who said anything about your neck?" Shego retorted. Before Kim could react, the green woman grabbed her hand and clomped down hard on her forearm. The teen screamed in pain.

"That does it," Kim growled, pulling herself free. "I'll show you!" She took a chomp out of Shego's bare calf.

"Ow! Do you have any idea how much that hurts, Princess?"

"Not enough!" Kim grunted back. "I—ow!" she howled as the green woman bit her shoulder hard. "Not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Kimmie," Shego reminded her. "Sometimes you just gotta—fuck!"

"How true," Kim remarked, a hint of blood dripping from her mouth.

"Why you little…" Shego growled as she pounced towards the redhead, sinking her teeth deep into her bicep. Kim howled in agony.

This went on for several minutes, each woman trying to even some sort of imaginary score. They got lost in a frenzy, sometimes even biting themselves by mistake. There were a few screams of pain, but neither woman backed down. Finally, exhausted, they lay side by side on the bed, staring at each other.

"I love you," Kim panted.

"I love you too, Pumpkin," Shego replied, moving forward to give Kim a delicate kiss on the nose. The redhead smiled.

"Thanks," Kim said.

"For what?"

"For being here when I needed you. I was really depressed this morning."

"My pleasure, Princess," Shego responded. Kim flipped over, and Shego moved up closer to the redhead, spooning her from behind. It felt good to share the bed with someone.

Kim pressed up harder against the older woman. Who needed Pandaroo when she had Shego? This felt so much better than sleeping alone. They lay there until they fell asleep, happier than they'd been in a long time. The last thought that crossed each woman's mind before they drifted off to sleep was the face of the person next to them.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director was stumped.

It was highly unusual for the leader of such a powerful organization as Global Justice—an agency of the UN, no less—to be at a complete loss. But there were some things for which the best intelligence in the world couldn't tell you what you needed to know.

One of those things was why exactly a teen heroine, on the honor roll, chairman of every committee in school, Captain of the Cheerleading squad—someone with her whole life ahead of her—would choose to throw it all away and free someone she helped capture, turning herself into a criminal. It defied all logic. But then, Kim Possible always did.

Dr. Director couldn't count how many times Kim had been sent into situations where her own agents would have been decimated and made it out without a scratch. Sure, Kim didn't know the first thing about all the procedures that had to be followed, but that's what GJ was there for. Kim was largely a distraction—sent into all the high profile areas to deal with the big threats while her agents followed and handled all the boring stuff. Well, it wasn't boring to Dr. Director, but Kim would have quit a long time ago if she knew how much paperwork went into prosecuting criminals. This unorthodox approach was necessary due to the redhead's short attention span. Kim had the ability to change her mind in a heartbeat, so quickly that even Betty couldn't follow her logic sometimes. Just like now.

She was sure Kim had a good reason, but damn if she knew what the hell it was. What would she have to gain by allying herself with Shego, a known criminal? It made no sense. Was she undercover? That was silly, since Shego had already been captured, not to mention Dr. Director would have known about it. GJ had jurisdiction over every intelligence agency in the countries that made up the UN. So why would world famous teen hero Kim Possible turn to villainy? Was she not satisfied with her life as a hero? Why wouldn't she be? Kim had everything going for her. Betty had even gathered from the police reports that the redhead had fallen in love with her sidekick, Ron Stoppable. So why leave?

That's what Dr. Director had been trying to puzzle out for the last week. She wasn't the only one. Ever since the article that lay stretched in front of her on her desk had been published, the whole world had been wondering why Global Justice's best freelance agent had suddenly turned to a life of crime. Some of the less… reputable newspapers had speculated that it was because the two were in love and having some sort of lesbian affair. Dr. Director had dismissed that notion right away. After all, Kim had shown no signs of swinging that way in her psychological profile. And besides, even if Kim were a lesbian, why would she fall for _Shego_, the woman who had tried to _kill_ her on numerous occasions? It made no sense.

Nothing made sense. The lesbian affair theory made the least sense, but it was still being considered as a possibility, if a very laughable one. No, there had to be an explanation for this. Betty only hoped that she could figure out that reason before it was too late. She sighed and took another sip of her coffee, only to spit it out when she realized that it was a day old. She'd been here since the previous morning trying to figure this out. She was still no closer than when she started. She sighed and pressed the call button. The image of a tall, thin Asian man with black hair styled in a bowl cut appeared on the screen that lay on her desk.

"Will, get me some more coffee," she ordered.

"Yes sir," Agent Du replied. "And while you're on the line, I've got Ron Stoppable in the lobby waiting for you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the one-eyed woman snapped.

"He just arrived," Will replied. "I was just about to call you."

"I see," Dr. Director said. "Have him bring in my coffee."

"Yes sir."

The communication ceased, and Dr. Director turned her attention back to the article in front of her, resolving not to go anywhere until she had figured this out. But this was giving her a serious headache. She needed a distraction.

Fortunately, distractions were what Ron Stoppable did best. He strode into the room, carrying a steaming cup of Dr. Director's favorite brew. Handing it to her, he sat down in the rich leather chair that sat across from Betty's massive semicircular desk.

Dr. Director took a sip and marveled at how fresh the coffee tasted. "Where did you get this?" she asked, making small talk.

"Starbucks," the blond replied offhand, not making a big deal out of it. "On the way over here. Figured you could use a fresh cup."

"How thoughtful," Betty replied. "Is that all you came for?"

Ron shook his head. "Actually, I came to talk about Kim. I think I may have finally figured out what caused her to act so weird."

"That's the first good news I've heard all day," Dr. Director sighed, standing up and pacing. "You'd think that the mind of an American cheerleader would be easy to crack. But sometimes Miss Possible makes decisions that even I can't follow." She turned to Ron, so excited she seemed almost desperate. "So, what've you got? Tell me."

"Weeell…." The extended syllable was not a good sign. "It's more of a theory at this point. But it's a pretty good theory. I think so, anyway."

Dr. Director stopped pacing. "I doubt anything we've come up with is any better. You've read the tabloids. They've got it more figured out than we do. What's your theory, Mr. Stoppable?"

"Okay, you might wanna sit down for this," Ron suggested, motioning with his hands.

"I've been sitting for 9 hours, Mr. Stoppable, I think I'll stand." Betty was growing impatient. "What's your theory?" she repeated sternly.

Ron gulped. Something about Dr. Director's current state made him feel uncomfortable, as he knew what happened to Kim when she was running solely on caffeine. "Well, you know how that Eric guy turned out to be a synthodrone?"

Betty nodded. "I read the reports, Mr. Stoppable, that's not new information." '_Get on with it already_.'

Ron nervously pulled at his collar. He could tell that Betty was growing increasingly impatient with him. Best to let it all out. "What's to say he didn't do the same thing with Kim?"

Dr. Director's eyes shot open in surprise. "You mean…."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "I don't think that was KP at all."

Betty Director was usually the epitome of professional. She had interrogated countless hardened criminals, ventured into hundreds of war zones, endured meeting after meeting, and done it all with a straight face. Yet for some reason, be it the lack of sleep, the caffeine-high, or the fact that Ron Stoppable could make even the biggest stiff crack a smile, the Head of Global Justice doubled over and started laughing hysterically.

Ron wasn't very observant. He'd once thought that, "Until the day we again meet," words spoken after a kiss on the cheek, was a simple Japanese goodbye. He usually had to have things spelled out to him. But he knew when he was being mocked. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Dr. Director let out a contented sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just… why didn't I think of that _before_? I could have gotten so much more sleep!" she said before indulging in another round of deep belly-laughter.

"So do you believe me or not?" Ron interjected.

Betty had to sit down to avoid falling to the floor. She leaned back in her chair and continued to howl, years of stress finally released in a glorious display of laughter. A tear was shaken loose from her eye, and the one-eyed woman had to gasp for breath. After several minutes of laughing, she composed herself.

"Ahem. Sorry for that, Mr. Stoppable," she spoke in as calm and measured a voice as she could manage. She started to giggle. "It's just, I'm laughing at my own stupidity. I mean, why didn't I ask you first? That would have saved so much time."

"So you believe me?" Ron asked hopefully.

Dr. Director nodded. "We'll consider it a theory, but it's definitely possible. I mean, why would the real Kim Possible run out of her junior prom to hook up with her arch-nemesis? It's unreal!"

They sat and chatted for several minutes about the absurdity of it all when the communicator on her desk buzzed. Betty cleared her throat and pushed the button. Will's face popped up on the screen. "Yes, Will?"

"I've got Kim's parents on line one. They say they made contact with Kim last night."

Dr. Director instantly tensed, her body going into full alert. She leaned closer to the speaker. Ron did as well. "Made contact? How?"

"Apparently Miss Possible snuck in the house to steal back her battle suit. She caused a major power outage, but luckily they still had a generator from the Diablo incident. They attempted to convince her to stay and failed."

Betty nodded. "Patch them through."

"Yes sir."

Ron's face suddenly grew confused. "Sir? But you're a—" he began before a sharp glare from Dr. Director convinced him to drop it. Even though he could be a fool sometimes, he wasn't stupid. He knew when to shut up.

The image of Will was replaced with a woman with short red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a lab coat. He husband, also clad in a white lab coat, was slightly taller and had grey patches in his dark brown hair.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Possible?" Dr. Director addressed the view screen.

"Hello, Betty," the female Dr. Possible returned. "Did Will fill you in?"

"Yes, Anne," Dr. Director replied, and Ron found it odd that she knew Mrs. Dr. P's name. Hell, _he_ didn't even know it until now. But then again, she was the head of the most powerful intelligence agency in the world. She probably knew _his_ mother's name. That scared him, because he knew it as well.

James Possible spoke up. "Good, so you know we made contact with Kimmie, then."

"How is she, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron chimed in, earning a glare from Dr. Director, who had been about to ask the same thing. She didn't like being beaten to the punch.

"Is that Ron?" Anne asked.

"Yes, Anne," Betty replied. "He and I were just discussing possible reasons for Kim's disappearance. He has a remarkable theory."

"What is it?" the Possible matron inquired.

"We think KP's a synthodrone, Mrs. P," Ron answered as he leaned over the desk, looking at the view screen upside-down. Dr. Director flipped a switch and an identical screen popped up on Ron's side of the desk, allowing him to sit back. To the Possibles, Ron and Dr. Director would appear as a split-screen.

"Well, that would certainly explain Kimmie-cub's strange behavior last night," the male Possible volunteered. "She was awfully rude to the both of us."

"Honey, you weren't exactly nice to her either," Anne reminded him, clutching his right arm with both hands and pressing herself up against him. "She was upset, and we yelled at her. Oh, I feel like such a terrible mother."

"Well, if Ronald's correct, then you may not be," James responded, reaching over with his left arm to comfort his wife. "Our daughter could still be out there."

"Or that may have been the real Kim," Betty interjected, bringing a sad expression to Anne's face and a scowl to James'. This was one part of her job that she absolutely hated. "Remember, it's just a theory at this point."

Anne sighed. "I know, but how else do you explain what happened last night? Kimmie wasn't acting like herself."

"It could be that she's very confused right now and doesn't know how to act," Dr. Director offered. "Provided that was the real Kim, she needs serious help."

James growled. "That certainly wasn't the girl I raised. She defied her mother and me, swore at us, and ran away."

"It could have been stress, Dr. Possible," Betty suggested. "A lot of times people under stress hardly resemble their normal personalities. She may just not have been thinking clearly."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" James snapped. "I thought you said that wasn't our daughter."

Betty sighed. "As I said before, Dr. Possible, it's just a theory at this point. My job is to consider all the possibilities. Including the possibility that your daughter really did do all those things. As much as I hope that's not the case, I have to consider it."

"We understand, Betty, but Kim told us that—" Anne spoke up, and Ron's eyes went wide with surprise again. Wait, Mrs. Dr. P knew _Dr. Director's_ name? How did they know each other? Maybe Kim told her. Still, if the people of this place were so reverent of Dr. Director that they called her "sir," why would the one-eyed woman not take offense at being addressed by her first name? Maybe it was a doctor thing. Still, the fact that she called Mrs. Dr. P "Anne" and Kim's dad "Dr. Possible," there may have been a deeper connection there. Weird indeed. He realized that he had just completely zoned out on what Mrs. Dr. P had said.

"Could you repeat that, Mrs. Dr. P? I kinda missed what you said."

The Drs. Possible looked to each other and seemed to communicate something with their eyes. Ron felt suspiciously like he was being kept out of the loop. Turning back towards the screen, Anne smiled. "Nothing you should be concerned about, Ronald. She just told us that she was tired of living under our rules, so she went out and became a criminal. Apparently Shego is serving as a mentor of sorts."

That sounded reasonable. But Ron couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deeper going on here. He decided to drop it for now. No use pushing it.

"Is there anything else?" Dr. Director spoke up, as if she were trying to bring the conversation to a close quickly. The Drs. Possible shook their heads.

"Please bring Kimmie home safe and sound," Anne practically begged. "Don't hurt her if you can help it."

"We promise to be as gentle as possible when handling your daughter, Anne." She said "Anne" almost affectionately, activating Ron's weird-ar again. Looks like there was some interesting background here. He'd have Wade run a search later. "Don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to bring her back home soon," she assured the female Possible.

"Thank you Betty," Anne replied. "I knew I could count on you." This was just too weird. Almost as if they'd been close friends in the past. This had nothing on his KP-is-a-synthodrone theory. He needed to get out of here before he said something stupid.

Fortunately, the communication ceased before he could feel compelled to ask if Dr. Director and Mrs. Dr. P had been involved in the past. He stood. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting with you, sir," he stammered and began to excuse himself from her office.

"Ron," Dr. Director called just before he reached the door. Fearing the worst, Ron closed his eyes for a brief second and turned around, a nervous expression on his face.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"Only my agents have to call me 'sir.' You may address me as 'Dr. Director' or 'Betty,' your choice." Ron breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"I'll stick with 'Dr. Director,'" the blond replied. "Will you let me know if you find anything?"

Dr. Director nodded. "Along with Kim's parents, you'll be the first to know. We're all worried about Miss Possible. I'm sure you want to lead the rescue yourself."

How did she know? "Um, yeah," Ron managed. "She's my best friend. Maybe a little more."

"I know," the one-eyed woman responded, placing her elbows on the desk and interlacing her fingers. "She really hurt you when she left, didn't she?"

Ron dipped his head. "Yeah," he admitted. "That's kinda why I came up with the whole synthodrone thing. I don't know what I'd do if KP really did all that."

Dr. Director nodded in understanding. "Trust me, Ron, when the time comes, you'll know what to do. You've managed without Kim before. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Ron could feel his cheeks filling with blood as he blushed. "Thanks. That… means a lot." He found himself unable to think of anything else to say. "I-I'm gonna go now," he stammered, reaching for the doorknob, only to remember there wasn't one. It slid open and he turned around to see Dr. Director lifting her hand off of a button.

"Goodbye, Ron," she said. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Heh. Like KP would say, no big," Ron replied shakily before exiting through the door, which hissed shut behind him. He leaned back against the wall and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He felt something poke its way out of his pocket and he looked down to see Rufus staring up at him. "You heard, little buddy?"

The naked mole rat nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Sounds like something serious is going on, buddy," Ron said. "And it looks like one of Kim's catchphrases would be wrong for once."

Rufus looked up at his master, puzzled. "Huh?"

Ron's eyes narrowed and his voice grew serious. "This is _so_ the drama."

* * *

_BUM! BUM! BUM! Okay, so this chapter wasn't THAT much longer, but it's still over 5,000 words. The opening scene was pseudo-inspired by **MrDrP**'s **Booyahahahahaha!**, one of my favorite stories of all time. For those of you who haven't read it, it explores what would happen if Kim and Ron went bad. I have nothing but respect for the story, but I found it a bit too light in some areas. I wanted a story that explored the real emotional consequences of running away from home. Not to mention I also wanted to see it done from a KiGo perspective. So the only option available was to write it myself, which I don't mind a bit. (winks) The fluff scene with Kim and Shego was really fun to write. I think they can be really cute together when they want to be. As for the final scene (which is longer than the first two combined), I felt like I'd been ignoring Ron and Dr. Director too much. Hopefully this helps remedy that. What are the Seniors planning? What will happen when Ron finds out Kim really IS human? What happened between Kim's mom and Dr. Director? (you'll never guess) Will Kim and Shego have to wear turtlenecks? Find out all this and more in Chapter six of **Hate is Such a Strong Word**. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	6. Armageddon It

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

_**Armageddon It **is performed by Def Leppard_

**Chapter 6**  
Armageddon It

"I'm bored." The sentiment was expressed by Kim, who sat cross-legged on the floor of the green and black room, snacking on a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Ya wanna make out again?" Shego replied half-heartedly, similarly bored as she took another bite of the cherry ice cream in the bowl she held in her hand.

"Nah," Kim drawled. "Not unless it's sex."

Shego glared at the redhead. "Hey, I told ya Pumpkin, not until you're ready." She pointed her spoon at Kim to emphasize her point.

The younger woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well then there's nothing to do. You sure there's nothing we can steal?"

Shego shook her head as she consumed another bite of her ice cream. Kim would have eyed her lustfully if she weren't trying so hard not to be turned on. The sexual tension was palpable. She sighed again.

"Well then what the hell is there to do?"

Shego tried to smile, but gave up. "Nothing at all, Kimmie. That's the beauty of it."

Kim groaned. "I wanna _do_ something. I'm not used to sitting around. This isn't what I thought being a villain would be like."

The green woman laughed. "Well what'd you expect, Princess? Party all night, sleep all day? It ain't like that. When we're not plotting our next scheme or fighting off the heroes, this is what we do. We sit around, doing nothing. It takes some getting used to."

Kim stood up. "Yeah, well I'm sick of being cooped up in this place. I wanna go somewhere tonight!"

Shego smiled and pulled a pair of tickets from her nightstand. "How's about we go to a club tonight?"

"Who's playin'?" Kim asked.

"They're a cover band for Def Leppard," Shego replied.

Kim quirked her eyebrow. "Def who?"

"Def Leppard," Shego repeated. "Only one of the greatest rock bands of all time. A lot of their songs are love songs."

"Great," Kim rolled her eyes. "What're you tryin' to pull here?"

Shego laughed. "Just messin' with ya, Pumpkin. These guys rock hard. Ever heard 'Rock of Ages?'" Kim shook her head. "'Pour Some Sugar on Me?'" More head shaking. "'Rock on?'" Still not ringing a bell. Shego continued to list random titles until finally the redhead had had enough.

"No! Okay, I've never heard of them!" Shego's eyes went a bit wide, and she jumped a bit. Kim continued in a softer tone. "But… I'd like to. Since, y'know, you seem to like 'em so much."

"Trust me, Kimmie, you'll be screaming 'encore' by the end of tonight," the green woman promised.

"We'll see about that," Kim challenged. "Now what should I wear?" she mused.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin," Shego said. "I've gotcha covered."

"Oh. Okay," Kim replied. "Well then what should we do until then?"

"I've got a few ideas," Shego answered with a leer. "But we only go to first base, alright, Kimmie? No removing of the clothing."

Kim sagged her shoulders. "Fine," she grumbled. "Can I at least touch your boobs?"

"Only if you promise not to cut me with yours," Shego replied with a smirk.

"Shego!" Kim screeched before tackling the older woman onto the bed, giggling. She buried her face in Shego's chest, wishing that she could remove the thin cotton pajama top that lay between her and those perfectly formed breasts. How she would love to suck on those perfect nipples that she could feel hardening in response to her touch. Her hands traced up to those perfect orbs and squeezed hard, eliciting a moan from the older woman. Kim could barely control herself.

She had always been jealous of Shego's breasts. The ample melons greatly outclassed her glass-cutters. Sometimes during their fights she had found herself getting distracted, especially at the Bermuda Triangle. The dress she'd been wearing that night…. Kim clamped her lips over those of the older woman, caressing her supple curves with her hands. She parted Shego's lips, taking charge. She wanted the green woman so badly. But she couldn't have her. That made Shego all the more desirable.

Coming up for air, Kim stared into Shego's beautiful emerald eyes, identical to her own. She could lose herself in those eyes. Oh, how she wanted Shego to ravish her right now. And she would do the older woman right back. Pleasing each other, exploring every inch of each other's bodies, no barriers between them, the deepest level of intimacy… the thought appealed to her. Their minds had been waging a battle for years, trying to deny what their bodies wanted. But now her mind and body agreed. She wanted this.

"Shego," she begged. "Please." Kim buried her face in her girlfriend's neck, sucking, nibbling, tasting. Shego arched her back and writhed with pleasure, giving Kim the feeling of success. But it was short-lived when Shego gave her the answer she'd been dreading.

"Not yet, Kimmie," the green woman insisted as she separated Kim's mouth from her neck. The redhead attempted to cut her off by repeatedly kissing her on the lips. Shego spoke between kisses. "Kimmie, I... don't think you're… ready for it." Kim stopped the kisses and opted instead to pin Shego and force her to listen.

"I'm ready," she insisted. "I want this."

Shego could easily have removed Kim's body from hers, but this position was comfortable. She felt that in order to get Kimmie to listen to her, she couldn't seem like she was bossing her around. And so she allowed her body to be held captive under the woman she loved. "Kimmie, listen to me. You always think you're ready up until it's too late and you realize you're not. I don't want you getting in over your head."

"I'm not," Kim growled. "I'm sick and tired of being told what I'm not ready for. I want this, and I'm going to get it." She brought her face closer to Shego's. "One way or another," she whispered with menace.

Shego just smirked. "You'd really rape me, Princess? Well I've got news for you. It's not rape if the other person is willing. I'd love to hear you scream my name over and over again as I show you pleasure you never knew existed. But you know why I'm willing to wait?"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you don't know the first thing about sex. Sex changes _everything_, Princess. Even if I can't technically get you pregnant, there's something about being that close to a person that changes the way you look at them. Unless you're really in love, you'll regret it. Trust me, you will. My first time was with a guy from my high school. I don't even remember his name. I lost my virginity in the back of a pickup truck, Princess."

Kim's eyes grew wide. Suddenly she appeared to be having second thoughts. She released Shego and she sat back, allowing the green woman to get up. Shego continued her story.

"It was after a football game. I wasn't a cheerleader like you or anything, but I was hot. Everybody wanted me. One lucky guy got that chance, along with two others." Observing Kim's look of shock, Shego's face grew more serious. "Yeah, that's right. My first time was a gang-bang. And it wasn't making love, Kimmie. It was fucking. It felt good, sure. Until it was over. Do you know why some people cry after an orgasm, Pumpkin?"

Kim shook her head. She had never really thought about sex like that before. She had always imagined it as some sort of romantic affair, where her lover would gently lay her down on the bed and take great care with her, sliding her clothes off slowly and treating her with the utmost respect. She never dared think of sex the way Shego was describing it.

"Because after the pleasure passes, Kimmie, you feel empty. Robbed of something. It's the loneliest feeling in the world. You want to reach out and let somebody hold you, comfort you, help you get through it. You try doing that with three jocks who just wanted to score with the freak girl. They laughed at me and threw me on the ground, then tossed my clothes down after me. I was vulnerable, and they took advantage of me. At that point I resolved never to be vulnerable again."

Kim tried to open her mouth to say something, but no words came. It didn't matter, as Shego was continuing.

"After that, I decided that if I was going to give myself to somebody, they had to respect me, or else I wouldn't keep 'em around. I'm not easy, because whenever I let someone into my pants too soon, someone always ends up getting hurt. The trick, I discovered, was to get out as soon as you're done and leave the other person vulnerable. So I had flings with a bunch of dumb guys and gals that I didn't care about, taking advantage of them like they'd taken advantage of me. It gave me a sense of power, Kimmie. It was wrong, but I had a great time." Shego bit her lip and hissed as she remembered, followed by a sigh.

Kim just sat there, stunned. Now it made sense why Shego acted the way she did. She had been robbed of her innocence so long ago, so violently, that she decided to take it out on the world. All Kim wanted to do at that point was hug the green woman. But Shego wasn't done with her story, not yet.

"But eventually I realized that I had become what I had sworn to protect myself from. So I got out. You wanna know why I worked for Drakken?" Kim nodded. "Because he's the only guy who didn't expect me to be his mistress as well as his sidekick. He's too much of a baby to even understand sex. The guy's your father's age and he's still a virgin. His mom screwed him up for life."

"Is that why he's blue all over?" Kim joked, desperate to bring levity to the situation.

Shego smiled and laughed. "I guess you could say that, Pumpkin. But my point is that he was safe. I stayed with him because he didn't expect any favors. I still slept around, but not nearly as much. Had a little thing goin' with SSJ when I was his tutor. Got over that real quick."

"Wonder what he'd think about us dating," Kim giggled. "I mean, apparently I was his 'Blue Fox' in that animology crap."

"Blue Fox?" Shego questioned, surprised.

Kim didn't seem to notice the green woman's shock. "Yeah. What were you?"

"Yellow Trout," Shego answered matter-of-factly.

Kim's eyes got wide, and her hands clamped over her mouth. "No way!" she shrieked excitedly. "You know what they say about Blue Foxes and Yellow Trouts?" Shego nodded, but Kim answered her own question. "Soulmates!" she declared triumphantly, attempting to tackle Shego down to the bed again. But the green woman stopped her with just a look.

"Exactly," Shego said. "And that's why I don't wanna ruin it. We've got something special goin' on here, Princess, and I'm not gonna spoil that. You have to understand that just because you think you're ready, it doesn't mean you are. Trust me, Pumpkin. I've been around long enough to know when someone's ready. And you're not. When you're ready, we'll both be able to feel it." She stroked Kim's cheek with the back of her hand. "You're beautiful, Princess, and I don't want you to throw away something that should mean the world to you. I just don't feel like it's right to be having sex so soon. Especially for someone as inexperienced as you."

"I get what you're saying," Kim sighed as she dipped her head. "But I know you won't be like all those people you slept with. You've changed from the first time I met you, Shego. You've taken me in, given me food, shelter, clothes, and shown me so much love when just last week I told you I hated you. I love you, Shego. I'm ready."

Shego shook her head, her expression firm. "Pumpkin, you should never equate love with sex. Love is being willing to give your life for the other person, and devoting yourself completely to them. It's about showing your devotion to them even when you don't want to. Relationships take work, Kimmie, and I don't think you're ready to be having sex this early in the relationship. I know you want me, badly, and that makes me feel good about myself, but honestly, I want your first time to be special. Promise me you'll wait until you won't regret it for the rest of your life."

Kim sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Shego smiled. "Don't be. It was my mistake, and you had nothing to do with it. You were about seven or eight at the time, not to mention in a whole 'nother city. It was my mistake, not yours. My fault, not yours." She reached out and gripped Kim's shoulder supportively. "You understand?"

Kim nodded. "I just… I guess now I understand why you've always acted the way you have. I think I understand you better."

Shego nodded in understanding. "Shocker, huh, Princess? The big bad Shego being vulnerable. Who'd a thunk it?"

The redhead moved closer to Shego, nuzzling against her. "You're not big and bad to me," she purred. "You're strong, brave, and you make me feel alive. I love you, Shego."

Shego wrapped her arms around the younger woman's back and kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you too, Kim." The use of the redhead's real name made the embrace all the sweeter. In that moment, it didn't matter that they hadn't slept together. Kim loved Shego, and Shego loved her back. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Kimmie, c'mon! This isn't the prom!" Shego calls from the bottom of the stairs. Her dress is made of her standard combination of green and black latex, albeit modified to show off more skin. It is now a two-piece, exposing the pale skin of her abdomen. Her lithe, sexy, powerful legs disappear into a skirt just below her hips, leaving very little to the imagination. Long, formal gloves cover most of her arms, cutting off halfway up her bicep. She really likes this dress. The last time she wore it she was fighting with her nemesis. Tonight that nemesis is her date. Funny how things change.

"Just a minute!" Kim replies. "And could you please not bring up the prom?"

"Sorry, Princess," Shego apologizes. "Just hurry up, will ya? The concert starts in thirty minutes!"

"Okay, I'm ready," Kim announces from the top of the stairs before stepping out to reveal herself.

Shego's jaw drops. She had a dress in mind for Kim, but nothing prepares her for what the redhead is wearing. The dress is short and black, clinging to the redhead's curves like liquid. High heels make her luscious legs a gorgeous display. Even her breasts don't look nearly as pointy and underdeveloped. A hint of rouge brings out her eyes and red lipstick makes her salacious lips even more inviting. Shego's mind boggles at how Kim is able to wear something so short and still be decent. It's a bit risky to wear the LBD to a rock concert, but Shego is too busy drooling to point that out. Kim swings her hips from side to side as she descends the staircase, making it difficult for Shego to stay coherent. As Kim reaches the bottom of the stairs, she runs her cherry tongue along her upper lip before speaking.

"Can you say, 'jailbait'?" the redhead purrs.

"Um… uh… wow," Shego manages, barely able to keep her libido in check.

Kim smiles sexily. '_Works every time_,' she muses. Planting a smooth kiss on Shego's lips, she now has the green woman fully under her spell.

Shego emerges from the kiss, dazed. After Kim walks by her, she shakes her head and snaps out of it. '_Who would have thought someone so innocent could be so sexy?_' "Hey, Kimmie, wait up!"

* * *

A green and black limousine pulls up to the back of the club and stops without a sound. A well-dressed chauffer emerges from the front, ambling smoothly to the right rear door. His hand extends to the handle and he pulls open the door in one fluid motion. A gloved arm reaches out smoothly, gripping the supportive hand of the chauffer and pulling back so that a pale woman emerges from the car.

The line of patrons waiting to get into the club turns and gapes as a unit. The woman's skin matches the moon, and her raven black hair is barely visible against the night sky. Her green eyes are predatory, defying all who try and get in her way. Signaling to the driver to get back into the car, she turns around and reaches her hand inside to meet a small peach colored appendage with dark red nails. She takes the hand into her own and helps her partner out of the limo. The crowd is still gaping.

Whispers come from the people who stand watching the spectacle. "Is that…?" "The papers were right!" "What are they doing here?"

The two women ignore the quiet murmurs and simply bypass the line entirely, heading straight for the bouncer. The smirk on Shego's face could not be bigger when the mountain of a man steps aside and she turns back to give the people in line a quick wink. Somehow, no one is surprised. No one, that is, except the woman on Shego's left.

"How did you do that?" Kim asks over the dull roar of the crowd.

"Do what?" Shego replies.

"Get in here without waiting in line?" Kim clarifies.

"We were on the list," Shego answers. "You know in those movies, where they're always talking about a 'list'? Well, we were on it."

"Sorry," Kim blushes. "I've just never been on the list before. Usually I have to sneak into places like this."

Shego smiles and places her arm around Kim's waist, drawing the redhead closer to herself. "When you're with me, Pumpkin, you'll never have to sneak into a club again."

Kim returns the smile. "I guess I just finally realized how cool you are. I mean, anyone else I know wouldn't have even gotten past the bouncer." They have arrived at their table. Shego pulls Kim's chair out for her and they both sit and order drinks.

"Well, all the other people you know are just a bunch of losers," Shego teases. Kim laughs.

"Exactly," the redhead agrees. "The coolest person I knew before this was Monique, and even she wouldn't have gotten in. But you… you just know so many people that I don't, and you can go so many places that I've only dreamed about. It's kind of nice to not have to fight you at these places."

"I agree totally," Shego comments before taking another sip of her drink. "You remember the last time I wore this dress?"

The younger woman nods, taking in the scene around them. There is a bar about thirty feet away, with a marble finish and neon strips running across its entirety. A dance floor lies in the center of the establishment, and a few couples are out on the floor, dancing to the music that will be playing until the band arrives. Their table is close to the stage, where the band is due to play any minute now. For now, however, they are simply soaking up the atmosphere, enjoying the dimly lit club.

"I remember it was in a high class club sort of like this one, only better lit," Kim comments. "Except the music wasn't as good. You remember the last time you saw me in this?"

The green woman nods and takes another sip of her drink. "I remember it was that time you and me were under the control of those moodulator thingies. That was the first time you kissed Stoppable, wasn't it?"

Kim frowns. "Yeah, yeah it was. It was fake, though. I was under mind control for the second time in my life, from the same guy who made the first. I knew what was happening the whole time, and instead of taking direct orders I was forced to lose control of my emotions, and I just went crazy as a result. I had no part in kissing Ron."

"But you chose to kiss him at the prom, didn't you?" Shego questions.

Kim nods reluctantly. "The thing is, though, I still didn't feel like I had any choice in the matter. Like it was just what was supposed to happen. I'll admit that I did kinda want it, but not in that way, y'know? It just seemed like I was supposed to end up with the guy who's always been there for me, who never left my side and all that jazz… almost like I was supposed to be following some sort of tradition. I dunno, I guess… I guess seeing your face reminded me that if there's one thing I've always been against, it's tradition. I mean, how many cheerleaders do you know who save the world?"

"I used to know one," Shego replies. "She doesn't do that anymore."

"And that's thanks to you," Kim says warmly. "You've always been the person for me. I don't know why I didn't realize it until now."

Shego smiles. "You weren't ready for it, Pumpkin. You spent your whole life doing what you felt was right. At first that was saving the world. But, as time went by, you began to see that the world doesn't appreciate you, and that it's fun to let your dark side loose once in a while."

"You would know," Kim remarks.

"Damn straight," the green woman replies. "You remember what Hego told you about me?"

Kim nods. "He said that the more you fought evil the more you grew to like it."

Shego laughs. "He hits it on the head, and he doesn't know how right he is. Leave it to a moron to say something deep and not even know that he did."

"So it was true?" the redhead asks, puzzled.

The older woman nods. "But not in the way that you think. Remember when I told you that 'good' isn't the same thing as 'legal'?" Kim nods. "Well, that's kinda what happened. I didn't feel like I was living up to my full potential with Team Go. Like, I had a gift, and instead of being able to use it for what I wanted, I had to use it to help a bunch of ungrateful people who blamed me when everything went wrong. So I quit. I figured if they didn't want me, then I wouldn't waste my time with them. This way I can use my gift to help people who truly appreciate me."

"By using it for crime," Kim reminds her.

"You ever keep a list of all those people I stole from, Princess?" Shego responds. "Take Cyrus Bortel for example. The prick invents not one, but two devices that get you and me mind controlled twice. He took away the essential human right of free will, and he gets away scott-free because he never used it. But that doesn't mean he didn't commit a crime against humanity by creating it in the first place."

"But it would never have been used if you hadn't stolen it," Kim points out.

"Someone would've eventually," Shego replies. "And you should be glad it was me and Drakken and not some terrorist who wants to bring 'death to America.' If Al-Qaeda were to get their grimy hands on a mind control chip, do you know how much shit the world would be in? Or what about the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer? Do you have any idea the chaos that thing could generate? It's better if it's in the hands of someone who won't use it to do something truly evil. That's why I worked for Drakken. He likes to pretend he's evil, but I've seen people that make him look like a kitten."

"So someone creates something potentially harmful, and you steal it before anyone else can to prevent it from being used for real evil?" Kim summarizes.

Shego nods. "Pretty much. Those idiots don't have nearly enough security. At least this way it's safe, because no way in hell is anybody gonna steal it from me." She leans forward. "You've got a gift, Kimmie, but you're just beginning to learn how to use it. You stick with me, and I'll show you a world you never imagined."

"You've already sold me," Kim insists. "You can tone down the morality lecture."

The green woman shakes her head. "I'm afraid I can't Kimmie. How do I say this? You've got it, but… you're not getting it."

Kim raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Shego is about to speak again when a sudden cheer from the crowd interrupts her. "Oh, hey! There's the band!"

The redhead turns around. Sure enough, a group of five men with long hair has come out onto the stage and assumed their respective instruments. She turns back to Shego, who has stood up and is extending her hand. "Let's go dance!" With no room to protest, Kim simply lets herself be whisked away by the older woman onto the dance floor. A guitar chord echoes through the packed club, and the sound of the crowd immediately changes from a dull murmur to a jubilant cheer.

Kim is awed at the sheer energy of it all. Adrenaline replaces rational sense as her heart pumps faster and the sound of the instruments hypnotizes her into a Zen-like state. Shego leads her by the hand to an empty spot in the crowd where the two of them can dance in relative freedom without having to worry about the people around them. The lead singer steps up to the mike and the song begins.

_Ya better come inside when you're ready to  
But no chance if ya don't wanna dance   
You like four letter words when you're ready to  
But then you won't 'cause you know that you can  
You got it, but are you gettin' it?  
_

She is hesitant at first, waiting for Shego to make the first move. Always the aggressor, Shego begins to shake her hips seductively, raising her arms in the air and shuffling up to Kim. The younger woman blushes when she sees the looks of the people around her, but reminds herself that she's here to have a good time. Focusing only on Shego, she begins to shake her hips in time with the beat of the song. A smile crosses her face and she soon loses herself in the music.  
_  
You say that love is won when you get some  
But then your finger won't trigger the gun  
You know you (ya) can't stop it  
So don't rock it  
You know you got it  
Hey, but are you gettin' it?  
Really gettin' it?  
Oh, come get it from me _

Still moving her body, Kim inches closer to Shego. A thin layer of sweat begins to develop on her skin. Her heart pumps faster. She's lost in the moment. Eying her partner with lust, Kim trails her hands down Shego's sides, stooping to the floor and coming right back up again, mere inches from the other woman's face. She feels breath impacting against her cheek, and she inhales the essence of the older woman. It smells like peppermint. Losing herself in the sensation, Kim wraps her arms around Shego's back and pulls her in for a kiss._  
_

_Gimme all of your lovin' - every little bit  
Gimme all that you got - every bit of it  
Every bit of your lovin - oh, c'mon live a bit  
Never want it to stop  
_

The world becomes a blur as their lips meet. Kim plunges her tongue into the older woman's mouth, fighting her for space. Shego pulls her in tighter, devoting herself fully to the kiss. Breathing heavily, Kim refuses to separate, making the most of this moment of pure bliss. Time seems to stop, and in that moment, all that matters is each other.  
_  
Yeah, but are you gettin' it? - Armageddon it!  
Ooh, really gettin' it? - Yes, Armaggedon it!  
_

Breaking the kiss out of the mutual need for air, both women turn to face the stage and pump their fists in unison with the crowd, answering the cry from the band.  
_  
You try comin' on when you need some  
But then you don't 'cause you already did   
Yeah, you jangle your jewels while you're shakin' ya  
And drive the pretty boys outta their heads  
You got it, but are you gettin' it?  
_

A small crowd has gathered around the two women, cheering them on. It occurs to Kim that here, on the dance floor, sexual orientation doesn't matter. All that matters is the ability to dance with passion. Well, she's got plenty of that.

Turning her back to the older woman, Kim grinds against Shego, lifting her arms in the air and swinging her hips like there's no tomorrow. Turning over her shoulder, she steals a quick peck from the pale woman, giving her new life and eliciting a cheer from the crowd.  
_  
You flash your bedroom eyes like a jumpin' jack  
Then play it pretty with a pat on the back  
You know you (ya) can't stop it  
So don't rock it   
You know you got it  
Hey, but are you gettin' it?  
Ooh, really gettin' it?  
Oh, come get it from me  
_

Shego seems emboldened by the crowd as well, running her long hands up and down Kim's midsection, occasionally making contact with the younger woman's breasts. No apologies are made, because none are needed. Kim turns around, bucking her hips and bringing herself into contact with Shego. She nestles her forehead against Shego's and grips the older woman's waist. Staring deep into those deep green eyes, Kim tilts her head and dives into another kiss.  
_  
Gimme all of your lovin' - every little bit  
Gimme all that you got - every bit of it  
Every bit of your lovin - oh, c'mon live a bit  
Never want it to stop  
_

Perfectly choreographed, their lips meet just as the song breaks into chorus again and a cheer from the crowd is their reward. But they do not notice. Their hair whips around as they attempt to swallow each other whole. Kim bucks her hips, causing a shudder to run through both women, who never break the kiss.  
_  
Yeah, but are you gettin' it? - Armageddon it!  
Ooh, really gettin' it? - Yes, Armaggedon it!  
C'mon, Steve, get it  
_

Finally separating, they turn to face the stage once again to perform what has become part of their steady rhythm. Rational thought has been replaced by carnal instinct. All that matters is the dance. Kim twirls around and thrusts herself into the older woman, reaching behind her to wrap her arms around Shego's neck and pull her in for a rather tricky kiss. She spins around so that she faces forward, maintaining contact with those full black lips the entire time.  
_  
Take it, take it, take it from me  
I got an itchy finger following me  
Pull it, pull it, c'mon trigger the gun  
'Cause the best is (a) yet to come, I say  
'Cause the best is yet to come  
Are you gettin' it? Really gettin' it?  
Yes, are you gettin' it, really gettin' it?  
Oh, come get it from me  
_

The crowd continues to cheer around them, enjoying the spectacle as two of the most beautiful women on the planet come together. Kim finds herself captivated by Shego, losing herself in her smell, taste, and touch. She wants her mind, her body, and her soul, to claim everything that is Shego, and in return offer everything that is Kim. To be Shego's and to have Shego be hers. Their dance is slowly building up to a climax. Kim's heart beats faster, her eyelids flutter, and sweat pours from her body as she loses herself in the rhythm. Giving in to her animal desires, she pulls Shego in for one more kiss.  
_  
Gimme all of your lovin' - every little bit  
Gimme all that you got - every bit of it  
Every bit of your lovin' - Oh come on live a bit  
Never want it to stop - Oh, are you getting it?  
Gimme all of your lovin' - Ooh really gettin' it?  
Gimme all that you got - Oh are you getting it?  
Gimme all of your lovin' - Oh live a bit  
Gimme all that you got - Whoa, live a bit  
_

Yin and Yang become one in the same as fire and water converge. Red and green. Black dress and pale white skin. Kim and Shego. Opposites. Equals. Reflections of each other. All coalesce in a spectacle that has many swearing that they can see fireworks. Kim is Shego's. Shego is Kim's. They offer themselves to each other, becoming as one. For years they have stood against each other, kept each other in check, fought as equals, and now they come together as so much more. It is not "destiny." It is not even necessarily "right." But it is what both of them wants. And nothing can keep either of these two from getting what they want.  
_  
You've got to live it - gimme all of your lovin'  
Ooh baby live it - gimme all that you got  
C'mon and give it - every bit of your lovin'  
Oh come on and give it - Never want it to stop  
Oh are you gettin' it? - Gimme all of your lovin'  
Ooh really gettin' it? - Gimme all that you got  
Oh are you gettin' it? - Every bit of your lovin'   
Oh live a bit - Never want it to stop_

The night becomes a blur as the song begins to fade away. Kim is lost in a flurry of colors, smells and sensations. This is all that matters. Society be damned. She finally understands what Shego was trying to tell her earlier. Now she knows one thing: she's got it, and she's getting it. And nothing can take that away.

* * *

_Apologies for taking so long (shut up, **Blackbird**), but the damn document manager decided to not work again. I hope you all liked this chapter. It's Kim/Shego-centric, with all the other characters being pushed off until the next chapter. I assume you all are smart enough to realize the significance of the song. This is the major turning point of the story, where Kim finally "gets it." Now the real action will begin. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	7. Consequence

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

_J. Jonah Jameson is the property of Marvel Comics._

_**It's Not Over **__is performed by Daughtry_

_Okay, apologies, but this chapter has a lot of angst. I decided, now that things have just started to get good between Kim and Shego, it was time for something to go horribly, horribly wrong. Those two never seem to get a break. I wanted the Kim/Ron reunion to be tear-filled, but not in the usual sense of the phrase. Sorry if this makes you want to hurt me, but it's my story, and I was getting a little tired of the fantasy world that I've had Kim and Shego confined in up to this point. It's time for that world to come crashing down, hard. Congratulations, __**Blackbird**__, you got your wish. Grab a box of tissues, and get that hate mail ready to send. Here it is. _

**Chapter 7**  
Consequence

* * *

_Every man builds his world in his own image. He has the power to choose, but no power to escape the necessity of choice._

Ayn Rand, _Atlas Shrugged_

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson, Editor in Chief for The Daily Bugle, sat at his desk, smoking a cigar. He held a phone in his right hand, squawking into it while trying to keep the cigar from falling out of the corner of his mouth. 

"That's not good enough! I said I wanted a clear picture of Spiderman, not a silhouette of the Manhattan Bridge!" He paused for just a moment, offering the person on the other end a brief chance to explain themselves before he interrupted. "Well, I didn't ask for a long-distance shot. Uh-huh. Alright, I'll give you one more chance. I want that picture so close you can see his eyes through the mask! Am I understood?" Without waiting for an answer, Jameson slammed the phone down on his desk. "And will somebody get me some coffee?!" He bellowed into the chaos that engulfed the area outside his office.

"Right away, sir," a nervous intern answered, running off to fetch the steaming brew.

"I want it black! Cream and sugar are for sissies!" Jameson shouted as though the intern hadn't heard that five hundred times already. He turned his attention back to the paper on his desk. A knock came at the door. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"Mr. Jameson, there's a freelance photographer here to see you," his Secretary, Betty Brant, informed him.

"Any pictures of Spiderman?" Jameson demanded.

"No sir, but—"

"Well then send him away! I don't want anything unless it's of that wall-crawler!"

"Well sir, it does have to do with superheroes."

Jameson's eyebrow perked. "Oh really? Which superhero?"

"Kim Possible, sir."

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Jameson," the intern panted as he raced into the room, oblivious to the conversation that was taking place.

Jameson snatched the cup and took a sip. He gave a hard look at the intern, who still stood there, as though he was expecting something. "Well, what're ya waiting for, a tip? Get outta here!" The intern obeyed.

As soon as the unfortunate intern was out of Jameson's office, Betty spoke up again. "Mr. Jameson, about Kim Possible—"

"What about her? The evil story broke weeks ago. It's not selling anymore. What could possibly be so interesting about Kim Possible?"

"This, sir," Betty walked up to the desk and placed a picture on it. The photo featured Kim and Shego in full lip lock.

"Well I'll be damned," Jameson muttered to himself. "The Inquisitor was right! Quick! Move the cover story to page 5, and plaster this sucker on the front page! This is the biggest thing since Spiderman!" He rattled off the orders at a staccato pace, giving his assistants, who had just come into the room, mere seconds to memorize them. But when one worked for J. Jonah Jameson, they developed a near photographic memory after only a few days. They ran off to do his bidding.

After all of his assistants were gone, Jameson took a long hard look at the picture. "Lesbians. This is gold!" His phone rang again. "Hello? Yeah, forget about Spiderman! I want you to find Kim Possible and get me a few more pictures of her making out with that green lady!"

* * *

A soft blanket of light fell over the green and black sheets of the bed as the newly risen sun ushered in the dawn. Radiant heat warmed the two figures that lay huddled under the thin layer of cotton that served as a barrier to the dangers of the outside world. They were the center of their universe; nothing else mattered under those soft sheets.

The sudden warmth alerted one of the figures and a yawn escaped strawberry lips. Emerald eyes beheld the raven-haired beauty that slept so softly, so sweetly, she seemed almost like a child. Thin lips pressed together and left the slightest hint of ruby lipstick on a pale forehead. A second set of green eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, Princess," Shego whispered softly, wrapping her arms tighter around the redhead.

Kim responded with a kiss. "What time did we get in last night?"

Shego let out a grunt and propped herself up on one arm. "Three o'clock."

"Mm," was Kim's response, eyelids shutting and breathing slowing down once more as she prepared to go back to sleep.

Shego, however, was wide awake. "I'm gonna go fix us breakfast, Pumpkin," she announced as she exited the bed and placed her pale feet on the soft floor.

"Mmkay," Kim acknowledged, pulling the covers tighter around herself in Shego's wake. The green woman smiled and headed off toward the kitchen to make pancakes. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Sir, you need to see this!" a frantic Will Du announced as he charged into the office of Dr. Director.

The rather abrupt entry made Betty jump. Recovering quickly, she asked, "What is it, Will?" In response, her top agent shoved a newspaper in front of her face. She was dumbstruck. "Oh. My. God." She stared at the photo for a good two minutes, trying to find anything amiss. "Are you sure it's not doctored?"

Will nodded reluctantly. "We already had it analyzed. Kim and Shego were in a club in New York City last night dancing the night away."

"But then that would mean…." Dr. Director was unable to finish the sentence.

"It could be Stockholm's syndrome," Will suggested hopefully. "Kim may have fallen in love with her captor."

"But Shego isn't her captor," Dr. Director reminded her subordinate. "Stockholm's syndrome usually only takes place in kidnappings. Any realization of feelings must have taken place before she sprung Shego."

"Are you suggesting that Miss Possible freed Shego because she believed that she was falling in love with her?" Will pondered.

"That would make sense," Betty acknowledged. "Though we can't rule out the possibility that Shego is simply leading Kim on."

"I think this says differently," Will opined, indicating the picture. "Even Shego isn't that good of an actress. The feelings must be genuine."

Dr. Director sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. We all know how Shego can be with the things she's deeply attached to. She may have some difficulty in letting Kim go."

"Should we use force?" Will proposed.

Dr. Director shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Will. I think I know Shego well enough to negotiate a deal that will get both Miss Possible back, and Shego in custody."

"How do you plan to do that?" Will asked, completely serious. Anyone else would have been incredulous. But Will had learned not to doubt Dr. Director.

Betty smiled. "They say if you love something, you have to set it free."

Will nodded, understanding completely. "I'll notify Wade and Mister Stoppable immediately."

"Good," Dr. Director said approvingly, watching as her top agent disappeared out the door. She took one last look at the photograph. "I never would have guessed," she thought aloud. "I hate to break up true love, but I have to do my job. Sorry about this, Kim."

* * *

"Glad to see you're up, Princess," Shego commented as Kim lumbered over to the breakfast table and plopped into her chair. Her face and arms collapsed onto the table, covered by a pool of red hair. "Not exactly a morning person, are ya?" Shego remarked.

"Mmmmn," Kim groaned in response, not wanting to be disturbed. All that mattered was the world under the blanket that was her hair. She only came out here because she had smelled food.

Shego smiled to herself and lit a finger. Tiptoeing up to Kim, she zapped the redhead straight in the behind. Kim yelped and jumped like a cat who had just gotten maimed by a rocking chair.

"Shego!"

The villainess snickered and put an omelet in front of her now irate girlfriend. She sat down and began to distribute pepper on her own omelet, which contained green peppers and black olives. "Didja see the paper today, Pumpkin?" she said cheerily.

Kim shook her head, cutting off a piece of the omelet with her fork and consuming it. She was washing it down with a tall glass of orange juice when Shego flashed her the front page. To say that Shego got "drenched" would have been an understatement.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kim bellowed, snatching the paper from Shego and knocking down the older woman's drink in the process. Shego eyed her glass of spilt orange juice with a hint of sadness. The feeling quickly passed and was replaced with a smirk as Shego observed her girlfriend's reaction to the official confirmation of their relationship.

"Not how you thought your coming out party would go, huh, Pumpkin?" Shego teased as Kim stared blankly at the picture of the two women attempting to swallow each other's faces. "Such a shame, too. I would have liked balloons."

"Th-wh-ho-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Kim demanded, shaking the paper angrily in Shego's face. The latter slid her omelet closer to herself, guarding it with her forearms. She wanted to have at least _some_ breakfast. "Did you hire a photographer?" the redhead shouted irately, though thankfully not as eardrum-shatteringly loud as before. Shego smiled mockingly and stood up to get the pitcher of orange juice so that she could refill the glass that Kim had knocked over during her overly dramatic reaction.

"And here I thought you'd be used to paparazzi," she replied calmly as she poured the orange liquid in her cup, wiping up the spill with her other hand. She sat back down and took a sip, not wanting to risk any more damage to her breakfast due to Kim's frantic arm motions. "No, I didn't hire a photographer. In fact, cameras aren't even allowed in that club. Bastard probably crawled in through the restroom or something." Shego smiled with satisfaction at Kim's visible shudder.

"Okay, sorry," Kim whispered, blushing a little bit, much to Shego's satisfaction. "I just thought you dragged me out there last night so you could announce it to the world or something."

"Well I did," Shego replied, gesturing with her fork. "But not like that. I would never tell anyone about us that you didn't want to know."

"I know," Kim said, covering her face in embarrassment. She turned to Shego more seriously. "It's just that even though I keep telling myself that I trust you with my life, there's still a little voice in the back of my head that says you're just doing all this to mess with me. I mean, this," She gestured at the table with both arms outstretched, palms up, "is enough to tell me that you still haven't gotten tired of watching me flip out."

Shego swallowed a bite of her omelet and grinned mischievously. "Well, just because we're on the same side now doesn't mean making you squirm isn't still fun." She laughed, then stopped abruptly when she saw Kim look away with a somewhat hurt expression on her face. She sobered up.

"Kim," Shego said softly, reaching her arm across the table and placing her hand on top of Kim's, a gesture which caused the redhead to make eye-contact with her again. "I would never do that to you." Her eyes held neither arrogance nor mockery. She looked straight at Kim with a completely honest expression, one that she had been wearing more often lately.

Kim said nothing for several seconds, as though puzzling out whether or not she should trust Shego. Finally, she said simply, "Okay." That was all Shego needed to hear.

"Alrighty then," Shego said in a markedly different tone, shifting the conversation in a more superficial route. Kim snapped out of her daze and acted as though a serious heart-to-heart had not just taken place. It was pointless to dwell on such things, she reasoned, especially considering the present company. "Whaddaya wanna do today?" Shego continued in the most informal of tones.

Kim yawned deeply. "Just lie around, maybe snuggle a little, watch TV all day, perhaps a movie tonight. Some 'us time.'"

"'Us time' it is, Princess," Shego replied warmly before placing another piece of her omelet in her mouth. The two women exchanged a smile and spent the rest of the meal chattering about current events and how fun it would be to see Kim's parents' reaction to that picture.

* * *

"You're sure you know where Kim and Shego are, Wade?" Dr. Director asked for the sixteenth time. As he had fifteen times before, the image of Wade on the view screen in the main GJ Command Center nodded his head in confirmation.

"I was able to extrapolate the details in that picture you gave me to figure out which club they went to last night, then with your permission I used satellites to trace Shego's unique radiation signature from that club to the mountain complex where she and Kim disappeared a few weeks ago. We've been over this already."

Betty sighed. "I know, Wade, it's just that our scans of the area picked up no signs of human life on that mountain. No caverns or anything that would suggest one of Drakken's lairs either, which according to our simulations is where Kim and Shego are most likely to have gone. What makes you so sure?"

"Actually, it's the fact that you didn't find any natural concavities," Wade answered simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Director boggled.

"It's extremely rare for a mountain that size to have no caves or mineral deposits," Wade explained. "The fact that your scans turned up nothing led me to believe that the lair may have some sort of jamming system."

Betty slapped her forehead as she was hit with an epiphany. "Of course!" she cursed. "Shego isn't stupid. She'd naturally take Kim somewhere we couldn't monitor her."

"And that's the problem," Wade sighed. "Without being able to scan the mountain, we have no idea what we're going up against. There's no way to launch an effective assault."

"There might be," Betty replied confidently.

"And what's that?" Wade questioned.

Dr. Director smiled. "I have an idea."

* * *

The bluff overlooking the mountain was seemingly devoid of activity. The tall grass hid all, a gentle swaying from the wind being indistinguishable from someone moving through the underbrush. It was this sort of disguise that was exactly what was required to hide an entire platoon of GJ agents in preparation for the coming assault. Instead of the standard blue uniforms, the Special Forces division of GJ wore green camouflage, blending in perfectly with the tall stalks.

A telescope protruded from the edge of the grass, which terminated at the top of the hill. It made no sense for Betty Director to use binoculars since she was missing one eye anyway. In her sights was one Ron Stoppable, who had just reached the massive steel gate that guarded entry into the enormous lair. A beep from her headset signaled that radio silence restrictions had been rescinded and she proceeded to switch it back on. As soon as she did this, Ron spoke.

"Why am I going in there alone again?" he asked.

"We've been over this before Ron," Betty said calmly, but with enough of a hint of aggravation to signal to Ron that she was slowly losing her patience. Of course, how could she blame him for asking when the explanation she had given him didn't make enough sense? Dr. Director disliked keeping people in the dark, but the news would have absolutely crushed Ron. She at least wanted to keep that from happening until after they had Shego surrounded.

"Yeah, I know, but are you sure KP won't attack me?" Ron replied over the two-way radio. "Not to mention Shego'll probably rip my lungs out."

Dr. Director thought for a moment about how she should answer that. The obvious reason was that Kim would be too emotionally conflicted to attack Ron, and if Shego's feelings were as they appeared, then Kim would be able to persuade Shego into standing down. She decided to say instead, "Trust me on this, Ron. And if either of them does attack you, we have several dozen of my Special Forces units as backup. Your job is to distract them until we have them surrounded."

"Okay, but I'm still getting the feeling that you're not telling me something," Ron responded.

Betty smiled to herself. He was right. But she had her reasons for doing this. "It shouldn't concern you, Ron. I'm not going to make you worry over anything that you'd be better off not knowing."

"Alright," came the response, and Dr. Director observed Ron pull a device out of his pocket and insert it into the keypad. The device cracked the code within seconds and the massive blast-doors slid open. "Infiltrating mountain lair," Ron said before disappearing into the blackness.

"Roger," Betty radioed back. "We're right behind you." She signaled to the commandoes behind her, who rose from their cover and began to move as a unit towards the enormous gates. Dr. Director smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Kim's desire for "us time" has led to a day filled with snuggling, making out, chatting about current events, and watching the media's reaction to their relationship, which led to more making out. Currently, the two ladies are lying on the couch, having just watched a movie. Shego's arm is around Kim's midsection, holding her Princess protectively. The occasional flicker from the long since finished movie plays across the skin of the two females, illuminating them like some sort of electronic firelight.

Shego strokes Kim's auburn hair softly, a loving expression on her face. One corner of her black lips curls upward in a contented smile, and those same lips are placed delicately on Kim's forehead. The younger woman smiles at the warm kiss and snuggles deeper into Shego's comforting form. Shego continues to stare at Kim's natural beauty, unable to take her eyes off of this treasure she has found. Oh yes, life is good.

But good things never last.

A sudden noise catches her attention, and Shego is instantly alert, taking in a sharp breath and scanning the area with her eyes. She grabs the remote and shuts off the television, disturbing Kim in the process.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asks lazily, but Shego puts a finger to her lips. Kim snaps out of her daze and joins Shego in searching for whatever it is that has the green woman so on edge. Shego stands up slowly, followed by Kim. Moving in the direction of where Shego first heard the sound, the two women stalk their prey. Two sets of green eyes scan the dim light of the room, trying to detect any threats. Nothing.

A sound! Both women instinctively turn their heads in the direction of the clatter, only to be met with nothingness again. They look at each other, and communicate a message with their eyes that it would be more advantageous if they split up. Nodding to each other, both women head in opposite directions.

Shego begins to search high, leaping from rafter to rafter in search of the intruder. Kim sticks to the ground, scoping out any possible hiding places. Several minutes of searching meet with no success. Kim places her back against the wall and slowly peers around the corner. Blackness. She reaches for the light switch when suddenly she feels a pair of hands grab her and attempt to pull her back.

"Whoooooaaaa!" The would be attacker flies through the air and lands on his back with a loud thud, catching Shego's attention and bringing her down from the rafters. Kim meanwhile walks up to the fallen form of the intruder. Both women smile evilly.

"Well look what we have here," Shego sneers. "The buffoon."

"Don't call me that!" Ron protests, getting up with strained effort. "And what have you done to KP?"

Kim rolls her eyes. "Uh, hello? Right here, Ron." She waves mockingly to drive her point home.

Ron glares. "I know _that_," he says, then turns to Shego and levels his finger accusingly at her. "You've gotta have her under some sort of mind control!"

"Doy! Do you _see_ a chip?!" Shego yells, pointing to Kim's forehead.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Ron trails off as he strokes his chin with one hand. "Well then what the hell is going on?" He waves his arms frantically, practically losing his mind.

"What's 'going on' is that Kimmie and I are in love," Shego says matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right, Cupcake?"

Ron looks flabbergasted. He turns to Kim slowly. "KP… is… is it true?"

Kim can't look at him. "Ron, I…."

"What, KP?" Ron asks, concerned. "It _is_ true?" He turns to Shego. "What did you do to her?!"

"NOTHING!" Kim shouts, catching both Ron and Shego by surprise. "It was my choice. Shego didn't do anything," she continues in a much softer tone.

"Exactly, Kim," comes a voice from the shadows. All eyes converge on Betty Director as she steps forth from the darkness. "She _didn't_ do anything. For example, she didn't stop you from helping her escape."

"Your point being?" Kim deadpans, crossing her arms.

"Did you ever think that Shego might just be using your confusion to her advantage, Kimberly?" Dr. Director says tonelessly. "And that she's just been leading you on so that she can twist you into another version of herself?"

"No," Kim says with complete confidence. "She loves me."

"Or she's an incredibly good actress," Betty counters. "How do you know that this isn't all just a big scheme to ruin you?"

"Because it's not her style," Kim points, out, stunning Shego with her ability to have complete and utter faith in her. "Shego goes straight for the jugular. She loves me, and no one can tell me otherwise."

"I know, Kim," Betty replies, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure you did."

"If you want to take her back, it's not gonna happen," Shego snarls at the one-eyed woman.

"It is so gonna happen!" Ron growls, advancing towards her. Shego shifts quickly into a defensive stance, however, and Ron jumps back in fear. Shego snickers.

"We have you surrounded, Shego," Betty informs the villainess, snapping her fingers and bringing forth three dozen of her agents that emerge from various vantage points around the room. "There's no escape."

Shego instinctively lights her fists. "I'm not gonna let you take Kimmie away. The only way you'll be doing that is over my dead body."

Dr. Director chuckles. "That can easily be arranged, Shego. But you're far more valuable to us alive. How about I offer you a deal?"

"How about you go screw yourself?" Shego retorts.

"Such language, Shego," Betty admonishes, making Shego scowl even harder. "And in front of such impressionable youngsters."

"Kimmie's learned that there's more to life than black and white," Shego protests. "Which is more than _you _ever taught her."

Dr. Director's face turns serious. "While I applaud Miss Possible's personal growth, there's still the issue of the law to be dealt with. The courts are going to have a field day with this one."

"So?"

"Give yourself up, Shego, and we'll make sure all charges against Kim are dropped," Dr. Director replies.

Shego turns off her fists. She stares long and hard at Dr. Director, evaluating all her options. Eventually, with a stone face, she says simply, "Deal."

_I was blown away  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't deal with that  
_

Kim grabs the older woman by the shoulder. "What?"

Shego simply looks at Kim. "I'm not gonna let you throw away your future, Princess. This is for your own good."

"Screw my future!" Kim shouts, stunning everyone in the room. "I want _you_!"

"You can't always get what you want, Pumpkin," Shego says simply.

_Well, I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find  
We'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around  
_

"Like hell!" Kim screeches, attempting to pull Shego closer to her. But the green woman stands firm. "I'm not gonna let you decide what's best for me!"

"And you know what's best for you since when?" Shego counters, pushing the redhead away. "You've got a chance to get away with this scott-free. Now take it!"

"What do you care?" Kim yells, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be partners!"

"I did!" Shego insists. "But that was when you couldn't go back! Here's your opportunity to go back! You have your whole fucking life in front of you, Princess! Don't throw it all away!"

"I don't care!" Kim shrieks. "I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay with you!" She tries to grab Shego by the arm, but the green woman shrugs her off.  
_  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over  
_

"I'm not gonna budge, Kim," Shego says seriously. "You're going with them. You can't stay with me."

"But I want to!" Kim shouts.

"Well you can't!" Shego yells back. "Is this what you really want, Kim, to be a criminal for the rest of your life? It ain't easy, Kimmie, and you have to give everything up. Well here's your chance to get it all back! I'm not gonna let you throw it away."

_Taken all I could take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on  
Can't let it bring us down  
_

"I don't want it back if it means losing you!" Kim cries, clinging to Shego desperately.

"Well even if you don't accept their offer, I very much doubt they'll be kind enough to put us in the same cell!" Shego points out. "We're guilty of completely different crimes!"

"I'm not going to leave you!" Kim says firmly.

"You don't have a choice!" Shego replies. "I'm not gonna let you ruin yourself by staying with me!"

_My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around  
_

"I made my choice, Shego! You can't un-make it! I'm not going to abandon you!" Kim shouts the words desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Whoever said you were gonna lose me?" Shego points out. "You can still see me in prison." She turns to Dr. Director. "If it can hold me, that is."

Betty smirks. "I'm relatively certain it can."

Ron has had enough. He rushes up to Kim and attempts to grab her by the wrist. "C'mon, KP, let's go!"

Kim does not react the way Ron expects. Drawing back her fist, she bloodies her best friend's nose and sends him sprawling across the floor._  
_

_Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over  
_

The commandoes start to move in, but Dr. Director signals for them to stay put. Kim is about to launch a follow-up assault on Ron when she feels two strong hands grab her from behind and push her to the ground.

Shego places her mouth next to Kim's ear. "Damn it, Kim! Quit being such a fucking baby and grow up! There's no other way! You have to go with them! If you love me, you'll stop being such a child and act like a grown woman for once!"

_We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out  
_

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kim bellows, squirming under the much stronger woman, trying to break free. But Shego will not budge.

_Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over  
_

"Kim," Shego says softly. "You will see me again. Just trust me and everything will work out alright. I promise."

"I don't want to lose you," Kim snivels, whimpering softly.

"You won't, Kim. I promise you that." Shego kisses Kim softly on the cheek. Kim's body goes slack under Shego and she submits to the older woman's reason.

_Let's start over  
It's not over, yeah  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over_

Shego stands up, hands in a surrender position, and looks to Dr. Director. "Get it over with," she says emotionlessly.

The one-eyed woman nods and signals for her commandoes to move in. Kim can only watch in sadness as her girlfriend offers no resistance to the unnecessarily brutal takedown. Shego is cuffed and dragged away. As she watches the love of her life being carried away from her, Kim lets loose one last scream. "Shego!"

Softly, she adds, "Shego…."

* * *

_Yes, I'm that evil. Sorry for this chapter, but it was necessary for what I want to accomplish. The song I picked is one of my favorites, originally used in __**Freewheel Burning**__ by __**Chaosengine**__ (a story which has since been taken down). I won't bother with the explanation, as it should be pretty obvious why I included it. The opening scene was in honor of "Spiderman 3," which opens in theatres this Friday. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


	8. Hero's Welcome

_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this.  
_

_Well, this is a bit overdue. I hope the length is enough to make up for it. In the time between these chapters, I've published two new one-shots and started a new story, so my writing schedule has been pretty full. Nevertheless, I have managed to crank this out. Hope you all enjoy._

**Chapter 8**  
Hero's Welcome

The next few days were a blur for Kim. After Shego was incarcerated, Kim was not allowed to see her under any circumstances. It had been a blow to the redhead at first, but now she no longer cared.

She no longer cared about a lot of things. School didn't really matter to her anymore, nor did the remains of what had once been her social life. After the charges had been dropped, everything simply went back to normal. It was all just a blur, really. Only the truly important things stood out in her memory.

The sound of a gavel, bringing the courtroom into order. That was what she had heard when her fate was decided.

"Miss Possible, the evidence against you is overwhelming," the judge had spoken, not caring what GJ had said about simply acquitting her. He preferred to do things the old fashioned way, from what Kim had heard. At least he had agreed to make the hearing private. "Assisting a known felon in escaping imprisonment, going to a night club with a minimum age of 21, and assault against your best friend."

Wait, what did the fact that Ron was her best friend have to do with anything?

"The first one alone would net you a few years in prison under normal circumstances," he had finished.

Kim had said nothing. Her lawyer had advised her as such, but the real reason that Kim stayed quiet was because she had nothing to say. She didn't care anymore.

"However," the judge sighed, "Given your standing in the community, as well as the strings that your friends at GJ managed to pull, I'm inclined to let you off with a warning. I would have given you community service, but given the amount you participated in prior to your crimes, what's the point?"

A low rumble of laughter made its way through the small audience of the courtroom. Even Kim's lawyer cracked a smile. Kim herself stayed stone-faced.

The sound of the gavel silenced the audience. "Order!" the judge shouted before continuing: "But rest assured, Miss Possible, commit one more felony, and you'll be looking at 300 hours of community service. Do you understand?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, your honor," Kim said dispassionately.

"Good," the judge had replied. With a bang of the gavel, he announced: "Case dismissed!"

After that, Kim had tried to go back to school, just in time for finals. She didn't remember much. She probably flunked the tests. She didn't care. All that really stuck out in her mind was when she was reunited with Monique.

"Hey, baby girl," the African-American beauty had said as she gave the emotionless Kim a hug.

"Hi, Mon," Kim said in response, not nearly as excited about seeing Monique as her friend was to see her. "How've you been?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Monique answered anyway. "Well, since you been gone, I started dating Brick."

That snapped Kim out of her daze. "You're kidding!" she squealed, already starting to resemble her old self. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to go back, she reasoned.

Monique simply smirked. "Nope, I kid you not. After he ditched little Bon-Bon, Middleton's star quarterback gave yours truly a ride home from the prom."

"Monique, that's great!" Kim shouted happily, enveloping her best female friend in another hug.

"I know, I know," Monique replied humbly. "That's not all, either." She reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys.

Kim could barely keep herself from squealing when she saw the insignia on one of the keys. "Mon, you got a—"

"Car, I know," Monique finished proudly. "My birthday came a few days after the prom."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Kim said, dipping her head slightly.

"Don't be," Monique insisted with a wave of her palm. "It was family-only anyway. Mama didn't want Brick comin' over." She rolled her eyes.

Kim chuckled. "Sounds like my dad." The two girls shared a giggle and started to walk to the parking lot.

Monique's face suddenly turned serious. "So how've you been holding up?"

"Okay," Kim replied half-heartedly.

"You don't sound okay," the chocolate queen observed. "How's things goin' with Ron?"

Kim sighed and dipped her head. "That's pretty much the only thing left to straighten out. Our last meeting wasn't exactly a friendly one."

Monique nodded, and stopped walking. "I heard. Did you really punch that boy in the face?"

"Why?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well did you?" Monique repeated, not backing down. "I talked to him earlier today. He says he's been tryin' to call you for days now. Why haven't you been answering?"

"Because I don't know what to say!" Kim blurted, taking Monique by surprise and causing her to take a step back. "Because I'm afraid I'll hurt him again if he and I try and talk it out!"

"Well you're hurting him now!" Monique countered. "If you don't talk to him sooner or later, you'll end up driving him away for good!"

Kim didn't speak. She just stared. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, yet she made no effort to wipe them away. Finally, she said quietly, "Maybe that's what I want."

Monique was stunned, a fact made obvious by her exaggerated gasp. "You can't be serious!"

"Well what if I am?" Kim screamed. "What if I can't bring myself to talk to him because I'm so damn confused right now and all I want to do is run away again? He doesn't deserve me as a friend!" Her voice was choked by tears, and yet she did her best to scream at Monique, who just stood there, unflinching.

"You say that, but I know what you really mean," the black-haired girl replied flatly. "You're afraid that just because he confessed his love for you and you ran out on him, that he won't still be your friend. Am I correct?"

Kim nodded.

"Well that's a load of bullshit right there," Monique continued. "You two have been best friends since Pre-Kindergarten. That's thirteen years, Kim. Running out on him because you were confused and punching him in the face because you were angry isn't gonna ruin a friendship like the two of you have."

Kim sniffed as she dragged her arm across her face, wiping away the tears. "You really think so?"

Monique nodded. "I know so. Something that trivial isn't going to drive you two apart. But shutting him out and refusing to talk to him will."

The redhead nodded in understanding and sniffed again, and Monique drew her into a hug. "Have I ever told you that you're the best friend a girl could have?"

Monique chuckled. "Only about a thousand times. I'm here for you, GF."

Kim squeezed Monique tighter. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For not holding the past couple of weeks against me," Kim clarified.

"As you would say, 'No big,'" Monique dismissed as she and Kim separated. "Everybody makes mistakes. I just hope you learned from this one."

"I think I'm learning," Kim responded. "But there's still a lot left to straighten out. I mean, how are people going to trust me to go on missions anymore?"

Monique placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "You'll figure it out," she assured the redhead. "You always do."

"Thanks, Monique," Kim said once more as the two girls began to walk to Monique's car again. "I think I'll call Ron up after I get home."

"You do that, baby girl," Monique replied as she moved to her side of the car. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the doors. Both girls climbed into the vehicle. "Now then," she spoke up, changing the subject. What's this I hear about you bein' a lesbian?"

Kim laughed as they began to pull away from the school. "Well, it all started at the prom…."

Back in the present, Kim giggled softly to herself as she thought of Monique's reaction to the whole story. The girl had taken the whole thing rather well, and proved to Kim once more that even if things weren't going so well with Ron, she always had someone she could count on. Now, as she lay on her bed, waiting for Ron, she couldn't help thinking to herself that maybe Shego had been wrong. Maybe she could go back to her normal life. After all, anything's possible for a Possible, right?

Right?

* * *

As far as interrogation rooms went, it wasn't half bad, Shego observed. It was predictably spartan, with a single metal table and two chairs under a bare light bulb that seemed to expose every particle of dust in the otherwise sanitary room. The floor and ceiling were concrete, and the walls were lined with what Shego was sure were two-way mirrors through which her captors could observe her. She didn't give them much of a show, nor did she much care that they were watching her. They were just one more set of eyes among many.

At least they had been trusting enough not to shackle her to the chair. Or maybe it was the fact that, despite the vast resources at their disposal, GJ still hadn't figured out how to put a damper on Shego's powers. Shego herself didn't know if there was any way to counter them. Not that she would tell them if she did. As she was the only one in the room, with no one to talk to, Shego did what she did whenever she was bored: she filed her gloves.

To some it would seem a rather silly practice, but Shego knew that the metal claws sewn into her gloves would not stay sharp forever. Besides, it gave her something to do with all her bundles of free time. And since there were no magazines lying around, this was the best of her options at this point. Why GJ let her keep her nail file Shego didn't know, but the fact that they made no attempt to reel in her far more potent plasma abilities led her to suspect that perhaps they were just counting on her to comply. Which, surprisingly enough, she was more than willing to do.

The steel door at the end of the room hissed open, and a brown-haired woman with an eye patch over her right eye entered. As soon as she passed its threshold, the door automatically hissed shut.

"What's up, Doc?" Shego said in mock greeting.

Dr. Director chuckled. "Always with the snark, Shego. Why can't you simply say, "Hello?"

Shego placed her feet casually up on the table and leaned back in her chair. "Well, I _could_, but then I wouldn't get to hear that enchanting laugh of yours." She laid on the sarcasm so thick that Dr. Director could practically taste it.

The one-eyed woman laughed again. "Well as long as we're talking, you can start answering questions."

Shego didn't even look up from her nails. "Shoot."

A wry smile formed at the edge of Dr. Director's mouth. Shego always was entertaining. "What happened with Kim Possible?"

"Exactly what I told you earlier: she kicked me into a tower, put me in a police van, then an hour later she comes and tells me she loves me. She suggests we run off together—"

"She suggested it then?" Dr. Director interrupted.

Shego cast an annoyed glance at Betty for a brief second before returning her attention to her nails. "Yeah. She suggested it. And I agreed. Anyway, we—"

"So you didn't try to stop her?" the one-eyed woman questioned once more.

Shego looked briefly annoyed, then began to laugh hysterically. "Well of course not! I mean, what'd you expect me to do? Tell her, 'No, I'd rather go to prison where we eat processed crap for breakfast, lunch and dinner and all the girls are either fat or dykish?' Sorry, but I prefer good food and skinny femmes."

"…skinny femmes…" Dr. Director recited to herself as she jotted down Shego's words for later. "And then what happened?"

"We ran off to one of Drakken's old lairs, the one with a jamming system. We did… personal things for a couple days—"

"You mean sex," the one-eyed woman chimed in.

"Actually, no," Shego responded smugly. "Possible will tell you the same thing. We didn't have sex. Hell, I'm the one who convinced her not to."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Dr. Director deadpanned, jotting something down on her notepad. She chuckled. "Which actually eliminates a lot of my questions."

"Good, then you can answer one of mine," Shego replied. "Is Kimmie okay?" She asked the question with a level of concern that surprised even Dr. Director, who had a reputation for taking things in stride.

Dr. Director sighed. "She will be. She won't talk to Ron after what happened at the lair. You know, I'm still surprised that he was able to get in there so easily."

Shego grinned. "Yeah, well, an alarm kinda gets annoying when you have to fight off a dozen synthodrones just to get a midnight snack. Plus, Kimmie mentioned that he was trained at some sort of… secret ninja school."

"Yamanouchi," Dr. Director said.

Shego snapped her fingers as she recalled the name. "Yeah, that's the one. Wait, how do _you_ know about it?"

Dr. Director tapped the manila folder that she had placed on the table. "Global Justice is an intelligence agency, Shego. We gather information from all kinds of different sources."

"Like Kim's computer kid," Shego chimed.

Betty smiled.

Shego placed both hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair, still resting her legs on the table. "So what's gonna happen to me?" she asked with a slight yawn, not really caring.

"Well, we're keeping you here for now," Dr. Director said. "Given that none of the world's prisons can hold you."

Shego smirked and held her hand in front of her face. "And you think you'll fare better how?"

The one-eyed woman grinned. "We have something you want."

"Kimmie," Shego guessed.

Dr. Director nodded.

"You really think she matters that much to me?" Shego said flatly.

"You haven't attacked me yet," Dr. Director pointed out.

Shego laughed. "True." The green woman shifted her position to where her feet were back on the floor and her elbows were resting on the table as she leaned closer to Dr. Director. "But what's to say I won't?"

Betty smirked. "Whether you'll admit it to me or not, you do care for her. I guessed as much when I saw you and Miss Possible on the front page of every newspaper nationwide."

A chuckle was Shego's reply. "Ya caught me, Doc." She leaned back in her chair once more. "But tell me, what exactly could you do to her now? I mean, she's fully acquitted."

"But she can't go back to being a hero. You know that, Shego," Betty pointed out. "We can ensure that she gets back on the right track."

Shego smiled inwardly, but still maintained her cool composure. '_That's what you think. Watch. Kimmie's gonna fuck it all up, and she'll come crying to me when things don't work out. You really think I _want_ her to live a normal life? Please. I'm just biding my time until she breaks me out._'

Almost as if she were reading Shego's thoughts, Dr. Director smirked. "I have a meeting to go to, so I believe this concludes our session for today." She snapped her fingers, and the door hissed open. A tall, muscular figure walked through. When she caught a clear glimpse of the new arrival, Shego busted out laughing.

The man was not amused. "What?"

Shego could barely control herself. The man filled out the uniform well enough, but after seeing him in the same black and blue jumpsuit for so many years, Shego found the sight hilarious. The only thing that could have made it funnier was if he were wearing one of those stupid helmets. She noticed that he kept the mask, however. "He-Hego! Working for Global Justice?" she squealed. "Oh, this is priceless!" She was rolling on the floor laughing now.

"It's not funny!" Hego shouted.

Shego regained her composure long enough to address her older brother. "It's a little funny," she opined, squeezing her thumb and forefinger so close together that they almost touched. She went back to laughing.

The elder Go straightened his arms and clenched his fists, causing a blue glow to emanate from his hands. He ground his teeth tighter with each laugh from his sister. If one looked close enough, they could actually see steam coming from his ears.

Finally gaining control of herself, Shego stood up. "Things not working out with the team, Hego?" she asked in mock sympathy.

Hego mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" Shego mocked, cupping her hand to her ear.

"I said we lost the funding on the tower," Hego repeated a bit louder. "It's just like what happened with Team Impossible. Kim Possible drives everyone out of business. Then the only place we can turn to is Global Justice."

Shego strode over to Hego and placed a hand on his shoulder, still mocking him. "Aw, it's okay," she said snidely. "Haven't ya heard? Kimmie's turned to the dark side now."

Hego lit up. "Really? So I can still be a hero?"

Shego smirked and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Sorry bro, but the big guy always takes over the little guy. Global Justice is the future. You ever wonder why I quit?"

"Well look where it got you," Hego gloated, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest arrogantly. "Now _I'm_ the one who gets to escort you to your cell."

Shego turned to Dr. Director. "Somehow I'm not surprised," she said with a smile. "What better way to counter my abilities than with those of my brothers? I gotta hand it to ya, Doc. You really know how to run this organization." Surprisingly, there was not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

Dr. Director bowed at the compliment. "Thank you, Shego. Hego will show you to your cell. I have a meeting to go to." With that, she exited.

"So Hego," Shego said with an evil grin. "Have I told you how much I _love_ the new uniform?"

Hego scowled. "Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna come willingly or do I have to use force?"

Shego started to walk. "You can't _force_ me to do anything," she said. "I have my own reasons for doing this. Besides, you think I'm gonna pass up this opportunity to mock you? Hello! This is mocking gold!"

"Whatever," Hego growled. "Just walk."

"Will do," Shego replied.

A tall, thin Asian haired man stopped and turned to them. "What?"

The two super-powered siblings flashed him a death glare. "Nothing!"

* * *

Pandaroo was no ordinary stuffed animal. Sure, the toy was filled with plush and wasn't technically alive, but to Kim, he was more than that. He was the one she turned to when nobody else was available. Pandaroo never judged her or yelled at her. He never told her to stop crying and face her fears when all she wanted to do was find comfort in the arms of another. Friends came and went, but the only constant factor in Kim's life was Pandaroo. With things not working out with Ron, she needed him now more than ever.

And so she sat cross-legged on her bed, holding the stuffed animal tight against her chest, the top of his head in her mouth. Bits of drool dampened Pandaroo, much like a soggy blanket in the mouth of an infant. Kim had reverted to her childlike state, where she didn't have to think about things like broken friendships or lesbian lovers who were in prison. As she rocked gently back and forth, the only thing on her mind was the softness of the fabric that made up her Pandaroo, and the comfort that she felt from holding him. It was better than thinking about anything else at the moment.

A sudden knock at the door shocked Kim out of her meditative state, bringing a sad expression to her face as she set Pandaroo on the bed and got up to face the music. She walked over slowly, taking a deep breath and hesitating before turning the handle and pulling the door open. As much as she had prepared herself for this moment, as much as she had gone over what to say in her head, Kim still found herself unable to speak.

They stared blankly at each other, empty shells that had once contained the souls of best friends. They were only two feet apart, but it felt as though an infinite chasm had formed between them. Silently, they stood there like two trains meeting on the same track, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Their mouths spoke no words, but their eyes betrayed everything. Kim's hand remained on the doorknob, ready to close the door at a moment's notice. The boy across from her simply stood with his hands hung limply by his sides.

It wasn't the lack of emotion on his face, nor was it the way he stood there motionlessly: it was his eyes. Those chocolate brown spheres that had once been so full of life were now dead, filled with not even so much as sadness. And yet, she could see everything in those eyes. The pain she had caused him, evident by the way his eyes no longer sparkled, cut her like a knife. Regret hit her full force, and suddenly Kim found herself having trouble standing. She let go of the doorknob, buckling her knees and falling to the floor.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, a pair of large hands sprung forward reflexively, catching her and placing her back on her feet. Kim chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thanks," she finally managed to speak.

"No problem."

"Do you… Do you wanna come in?" Kim asked quietly.

Ron nodded.

Kim cantered slowly over to her bed, resuming her earlier position and squeezing Pandaroo as tightly as she possibly could. Ron pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"So…" Kim began, not really knowing what to say, but preferring unfinished sentences to awkward silence. "H-how've you been?" She cursed herself mentally. What a stupid thing to ask! Worse, she had put him in the awkward position of answering.

"Okay."

Okay? That was a lie. "Your nose is broken in three places," Kim pointed out, indicating the bandage that split Ron's face down the middle.

Ron chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you hit kind of hard. For a girl, that is." Kim scowled out of instinct. Realizing his mistake, Ron threw his hands in the air. "Don't hit me again!" he pleaded.

Kim laughed. Good ol' Ron. Always finding a way to ease the tension. Suddenly talking to him seemed easier. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hit you," she assured him, and he relaxed. Kim dipped her head slightly. "I'm sorry that I hit you in the first place, though. I shouldn't have done that."

"Fah," Ron dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have come up and grabbed you. I should know better than that by now."

Out of all the possible responses that she had expected Ron to give, this was the only one for which Kim had not prepared. It had never even crossed her mind, in fact. But now that she thought about it, how could she have believed that he would answer any differently? Mon was right. She really had gotten too worked up about this. She smiled. "You never let me feel guilty, do you?"

Ron smiled back. "Never, KP. It was my fault, not yours. You've got nothin' to be sorry about."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"I'm sure," Ron answered a little too quickly. He looked away just as fast.

Kim couldn't help but think to herself that this was all too good to be true. It probably was, and Ron likely still resented her on the inside. But as long as he wasn't showing it, she felt better. It suddenly dawned on her why he was taking all the blame on himself: he cared for her. More than anything else in the world. Rather than make her feel better, however, the realization only made her heart heavier. Ron had always been there for her. She hadn't done the same for him.

"What about Shego?" she asked.

"What about Shego?" Ron returned innocently, as though trying to dodge the question.

"The fact that I'm in love with her," Kim clarified.

"I'm okay with it," Ron replied far too quickly and in much too high a voice to have given it any real thought. Kim raised an eyebrow and gave him the most skeptical of glares. "Okay, so I'm not okay with it," Ron admitted after only two seconds. "Kinda freaks me out, actually."

Kim sighed. At least he was being honest now. "Is it because she's a girl?"

Ron shook his head and blew a puff of air to signal how ridiculous that suggestion was. "Nah, that's not it. Can't say I'm really surprised, either. I mean, you've never been that lucky with guys."

"I've dated!" Kim retorted, though she didn't know why.

"Yeah, and I can count them on one hand," Ron replied. To demonstrate this point, he held up a finger. "You locked braces with Walter Nelson, and after that his family moved to New York. That was your first boy." He raised a second finger. "Second one was Josh Mankey. You went with him to the Spirit Dance, and you went on a date that ended up with you turning invisible and almost disappearing. And you yourself said that you just moved on." He held up a third finger. "Then we have Brick Flagg, who you kept insisting 'was not your boyfriend,' and who ended up dumping _you_ after you saved him from a crazed stuntwoman. Plus, he's dating Monique now."

"Then there's you," Kim reminded him.

"I'd hardly call one kiss at the prom followed by you running out and hooking up with Shego a date," Ron retorted. "Plus, the whole thing kinda felt rushed. After you left…." He stopped.

"What?" Kim prodded, needing to know.

Ron sighed and continued. "After you left, I couldn't help but wonder if I took things too fast. I mean, admitting my feelings for you did get you out of that funk, but…."

"But…?"

"But I wonder if it was too soon. I mean, did I come on too strong, did you not want to be kissed right then, was it my breath…."

Kim stopped him. "No, no, it wasn't any of those things, Ron." She lowered her head. "It was my fault. I'm the one who took things too fast. I led you on even though I knew I didn't really feel that way about you. I wanted to repay you for helping me that night." She brushed a tear away from her eye. "But the truth is, I've always seen you as sort of a brother. I don't feel the same way you do, Ron. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Ron whispered, reaching out to her and lifting her chin with his finger. "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Maybe… maybe we just needed to get it out of our system."

Kim chuckled softly as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You really think so?"

Ron smiled. "I know so."

"Thanks," Kim whispered softly.

"For what?"

"For being my best friend no matter what," she replied.

"Hey," Ron stood up and stretched his arms out. "C'mere."

Kim stood to her feet and gave in to the hug. For no reason other than she was a mixture of relieved and overjoyed, tears started to stream down her cheeks, landing on Ron's shoulder, which seemed to have been sculpted especially for her face.

In that moment, it all made sense. Shego was wrong. Kim _could_ get her life back. She may not be able to go back to being a hero, but maybe this was the chance for her to live a normal life. Maybe this was her destiny after all. To just be average American cheerleader Kim Possible, the girl who used to save the world. And that was enough for her.

* * *

"So how's life as a GJ agent been treating you?" Shego asked with a surprising lack of sarcasm.

"Okay," Hego answered. "It's more steady work, less time lying around the tower waiting for an alert, but at least the pay's good."

Shego chuckled. "Maybe if you had paid me I would have stuck around."

"Like I would pay my own sister to do what she owed to her family?" Hego scoffed.

Shego rolled her eyes. "You see, that's why I left. You were always talking about how it was our 'duty;' how we 'owed' the people of Go City. I don't owe anybody anything."

"You owe the U.S. Government 6.3 billion dollars in stolen goods," the elder Go pointed out. "Not to mention the other ten countries you're wanted in."

A proud smile was Shego's only response.

"Whatever," Hego sighed. "We're here."

The cell was unlike any Shego had ever seen. Instead of metal bars, which Shego could easily cut through, the cell was enclosed in a force field, which was a deep purple in color. Shego guessed it had something to do with the fact that her powers were green, and purple was the opposite of green. What simplistic idiot thought of that? Experimentally, she fired a bolt at the force field.

"Shit!" Hego yelled before it even connected, tacking his sister to the ground. Shego was wondering what the hell had gotten into her brother when she saw the field reflect the plasma, flipping it 180 degrees and shooting it right over their heads, landing in the door at the far end of the room. "Don't DO that!" the giant commanded, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Calm down, wet blanket," Shego snapped. "I just wanted to see what would happen."

"Well, have you seen enough?"

Shego smirked. "Yup. Looks like GJ finally got their act together. Let me guess: you helped."

"Him? That blue buffoon wouldn't know how to make a force field if it hit him in his big head!" Shego turned and saw a man with purple hair, sans the mask that he usually wore. Apparently Mego had followed them in. "Your old boss designed it."

"Drakken?" Shego asked angrily, feeling somehow betrayed.

"Yes, Shego," came a voice from one of the cells they had passed. Shego turned around and saw that it was none other than her former employer. Why hadn't she noticed that before? Had she really been so caught up in needling Hego that she'd missed it? "I've been around your plasma longer than anyone else except your brothers here. I know how to keep you under control."

Shego responded as she always did when she felt betrayed: she got angry. She clenched her hands into fists and ignited them, prepared to rip the blue doctor a new one. Her plan was thwarted, however, when she felt a rather large pair of hands grab her from the back and toss her into the cell, whose force field had been momentarily deactivated. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the purple energy lit up again. She powered down, no longer seeing the point.

"I'll leave you two to discuss matters," Hego announced proudly. "Let's go, Mego."

"Oh, hey, nice internal rhyme," the purple Go mocked. "You ever think about poetry, Hego?"

"Shut up." The door hissed shut behind them.

Now Shego was alone in the cell-block with her old boss. Her cell was in the center of the room, and rows of other inmate's cells were like spokes of a wheel around her. There appeared to be four spokes in total. She decided to examine her cell.

There was a chair, satellite television, and a good selection of magazines for Shego to pass the time. Betty had even sprung for green and black shag carpeting. Shego smiled. They were actually trying to keep her this time. She decided to stay for now, at least until Kimmie was allowed to visit. Then she could drop subtle hints about wanting to escape. Besides, she had business to attend to. Sitting down in the lush chair, she turned to Drakken and scowled.

"Well, don't you look comfy in your new cell," the blue doctor sneered. "I told them that if they wanted to keep you around, they were going to have to give you some basic accommodations."

"That's the only thing that stops me from breaking out of this cell right now and strangling you to death, you blue traitor," Shego snarled. "Why would you design something to hold me?"

Drakken smiled in such a way that he only did when he was about to launch into one of his trademark rants. "Have you forgotten, Shego? You left with Possible without so much as saying goodbye. I heard everything. I know how you feel about her."

"So does the entire world, Dr. Dumbass," Shego retorted. "Oh, wait, you don't get the newspaper here."

"Gnn, there goes my plan," the mad scientist cursed. "I was hoping I could blackmail you."

Shego leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Too bad, Dr. D, 'cause I love Kimmie, and I don't care who knows it."

"Well this explains a lot, seriously."

Drakken looked annoyed and turned around. "Go back to sleep, Eddie. I'm trying to talk with my _former_ sidekick."

"I was never your sidekick, you idiot," Shego snapped. "I just stayed with you for the chance to fight Kimmie."

"She still would have stopped you if you were on your own, you know," Drakken pointed out. "Why did you stay with me?"

"Because unlike you, I don't stab people in the back and leave them to be kicked into electrical towers," Shego replied venomously. "I stay true to my word, and you had me under contract."

"You're still under contract!" the blue doctor declared, grasping at straws now. This was not how he had expected it to go. He had expected Shego to be an emotional wreck, sobbing over the loss of her Kimmie. But instead she was still the same smartass he had always known. This posed a problem.

"No, I'm not. Contracts aren't legally binding when the employer is in prison. I only broke you out all those times because you hadn't pissed me off enough to leave you. But now you have."

"Gnn," Drakken growled. "This is so not how it was supposed to go. You're supposed to be depressed right now; easy to manipulate! Do you have a heart of stone, woman?"

"No, I just won't open it up for you," Shego said simply. "Only Kimmie has that right. Besides, she'll come and break me out."

"What makes you so sure, babe, seriously?" Ed had crept out of the shadows and was now staring a little too intently at Shego, even though the force field made her skin look even more odd.

Shego scoffed. "I don't have to explain it to you two losers. I know Kimmie. She'll come and get me. She can't go back to being a hero after she's been a villain. It's too much fun on the other side. Hell, I'll bet she's planning how to get me out right now…."

* * *

Ever since she had made amends with Ron, Kim had been walking on air. The last official week of the school year had arrived, and the whole school was a flurry of yearbook-signing, people talking about where they wanted to go on vacation that summer, and people saying their last goodbyes before the school year ended. The mood of the Junior class was a mixture between happiness at finally being done with the school year, and sadness at the fact that the next year would be their last. For Kim, however, there could be no bigger relief. One less thing to worry about.

Since she had officially announced her retirement as a teen hero to the press, the media had been abuzz about Kim. "I just want to live a normal life now," she had said in front of all the cameras, microphones and shouting reporters. "I've had my fun. Now I'm just going to leave the world saving to the professionals." At that, the newly reestablished Team Impossible had stepped out onto the stage, posing proudly and smiling for the cameras. Kim had smiled both outwardly and inwardly.

"Team Impossible wishes to express our gratitude to Miss Possible for her noble sacrifice," Dash Demond had said. "We know that it must be hard for her to give up her life as a hero, and we salute her for having the courage to step down and allow us to take her place. In honor of her policy of not charging to save the world, Team Impossible is proud to announce that we are now non-profit. We'll do you proud, Miss Possible."

Kim smiled. That had been last week. Little did they know how easy the decision was for her to make. She didn't see any point in saving the world anymore, especially since she had gotten a taste of the other side. Maybe Shego had been right about her not being able to go back to being a hero, but that didn't mean Kim couldn't still live a normal life, surrounded by friends. The school had accepted her back as though she had never left, and soon she was on the top of the food chain once again. Life was good.

For now.

She was walking with Ron to her Algebra II class when Kim spotted the one person she didn't want to see. The sight of that brown hair and those icy blue eyes made her blood boil, but Kim did her best to remain calm. No point in violating her probation. She stopped at exactly the same time as the other girl and the posse that followed her around wherever she went.

"How's it goin', K?" Bonnie sneered. "Bet you're really enjoying your new free time now that I've been promoted to head cheerleader."

Rather than form a retort, Kim decided to frustrate her rival by playing nice. "Yeah, congratulations on that, by the way. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Damn straight!" Bonnie huffed. "And don't think you're gonna get it back when I get tired of the responsibility, because I am _not_ the same girl I was two years ago. I've learned that work can be just as fun as play if it has the right payoffs."

Kim crossed her arms. "And those would be?"

"Watching your face when you try out the new routine I designed for you," the brunette said smugly. "And the way the crowd will be cheering for me instead of you."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kim challenged.

Bonnie grinned. "Oh, well, let's see: you quit saving the world, you're on probation, you were seen kissing a girl on the front page of every newspaper worldwide, not to mention you barely managed to pass your finals with a C. I'd say you've fallen from grace."

"I'm still more popular than you'll ever be, you stupid plastic bitch," Kim snapped. "The people of this school don't love you; they're afraid of you. You really think that posse of yours follows you around for your bubbly personality? You wouldn't know humility if it crawled up your leg and pulled that pool cue out of your fat ass." She walked up to the stunned Bonnie and placed her finger on her sternum. "This whole school is sick and fucking tired of your whole queen bee act. Do you know what people say when you're not around? They call you names, Bonnie. They call you a bitch, ice queen, phony, egomaniac, and some other stuff you don't even _want_ to know about. You're about as popular as a playground bully, Bonnie. Get the hell over yourself." With that, Kim shoved the brunette back a couple of feet and crossed her arms.

For the first time in her life, Bonnie was at a loss for words. She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, she clenched her hands into fists, straightened her arms by her sides, and screamed as she stormed away.

Ron was dumbstruck. "Uh, wow, KP… that… that was a little…."

"Harsh?" Kim finished smugly.

"Shego-like," Ron clarified.

The realization that she had just practically channeled her former arch-enemy only made Kim smile all the more broadly. Ron, on the other hand, chuckled nervously. '_Oh, this does not bode well,_' he thought.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

"I just want to live a normal life now," said a very familiar voice on the TV screen. "I've had my fun. Now I'm just going to leave the world saving to the professionals."

That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Damn it!" Shego yelled as she lit up her hand and tossed a plasma bolt through the screen, ruining the TV set. She didn't care. "She wasn't supposed be able to go back! She was supposed to break me out of this hell hole!" She growled and tossed a bolt into the smoldering remains of the television, destroying it further. "Goddamn it!"

"Would you keep it down, Shego? I'm trying to sleep."

"Grrr," Shego snarled as she prepared to fire in the direction of the blue doctor, then powered down as she remembered the barrier that prevented her from doing so. She settled for blasting the TV one more time.

"What's wrong, Shego?" Drakken taunted, now awake. "Plan didn't go as expected?"

Rather than get angry, Shego got defensive. She started to go into denial. "No, she'll still come back for me. She loves me. She told me that!"

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" the blue doctor sneered.

"Because Kimmie. Doesn't. Lie," Shego said through clenched teeth, putting more emphasis on each consecutive word.

"How do _you_ know that?" Drakken retorted. "She lied that one Halloween. And didn't you say she's a criminal now? What's to say this wasn't all just a trick?"

"Because I know Kimmie, that's why!" Shego yelled. "She's gonna come back for me!"

"No she's not," Drakken replied in a sing-song voice. "Oh, I love this. Here you are, the big bad Shego, helpless against the charms of your old arch-foe. You miss her, don't you? I'd be surprised if she even thinks about you anymore!"

"SHUT UP!" Shego screeched as she flared up her hands, too blinded by her anger to remember the force field. Without thinking, she hurled a rather large, but still non-lethal, bolt of plasma at the doctor. Rather than hit Drakken with a satisfying "whoomph," however, the plasma merely reflected off the force field. The smile disappeared from Shego's face when it struck her in the gut, knocking her flat on her back.

"Hahahahaha!" Drakken sneered, clutching his sides. "Genius, isn't it? The more power you use, the stronger it reflects it back at you! You'll never get me!"

Shego didn't answer. As she lay there on her back, pondering her momentary stupidity, she thought to herself: '_Damn it, Kimmie, where are you?_'

* * *

As it turned out, Kim wasn't even thinking about Shego. It wasn't that she was insensitive or anything, just that cheer practice required her total concentration. Of course, this was made harder by the fact that one member of the squad was missing. She didn't really care that Bonnie hadn't shown up. In fact, she expected as much after the tongue lashing that she gave the brunette. Kim kept telling herself that Bonnie deserved it, that she had been pushed to her limit. But the way she had done it stuck out in her mind. It had felt… well, very satisfying, actually.

"Alright, girls, let's hit the showers!" she announced, and the entire squad breathed a big sigh of relief. Kim, of course, had barely broken a sweat, and didn't feel the need to shower until she got home. She also decided to do so because the other girls knew about her sudden flip in orientation and had confronted her about it before practice. She normally would have stood up against the injustice, but for some reason she just didn't seem to care. Besides, it gave her time for other pursuits.

She was about to engage in those other pursuits when she saw a familiar set of blue eyes walking right towards her. Steeling herself, Kim prepared for a rematch with her high school rival.

"Missed you in practice today, Bonnie," she greeted. "Had to fill in for you."

Instead of the reaction Kim expected, Bonnie softened her expression and put her hands together nervously, as though begging forgiveness. "Yeah, sorry about that," she said. "You kinda had a point earlier. I wanted to see if you were right, so I asked everyone in school what they really thought of me, no strings attached. And you were right. They do hate me. I was too ashamed to come to practice."

Kim was hit with a wave of satisfaction mixed with guilt. Bonnie got what she deserved, sure, but Kim had never intended to make anyone's life miserable. She actually felt sorry for the brunette. "Bonnie, I never meant to make you feel that way."

"It's alright," Bonnie dismissed. "I deserved it. I've been a total bitch to you over these last few years. And you've been nothing but nice to me."

"That's not true," Kim protested. "We've butted heads plenty of times."

"Yeah, but I always started it," the brown-haired girl pointed out. "You were just standing up for yourself."

"It's what I do," Kim said proudly.

Bonnie suddenly looked nervous and looked to the side, rubbing her fingers together. "Listen, K, do you wanna come to a party tonight? I figure I kinda owe you something after all those times I've been a gigantic bitch. This'll be my way of making it up to you."

Kim thought about that for a second. This was obviously a trick. There was no way that Bonnie would admit she was wrong. She was about to say no when somebody interrupted.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Kim turned around and saw Ron approaching.

"Oh, um, Bonnie just invited me to a party," she said in all honesty.

"Would you like to come to, Ron?" Bonnie asked, causing Kim and Ron's mouths to simultaneously drop. Even Rufus crawled out of his master's pocket to show his incredulity.

Kim spoke up first. "Say what? You'd really invite _Ron?_"

Bonnie chuckled nervously. "Well sure, why not? I mean, after the whole school pretty much told me they hated me, I don't have that many friends left. You two are the only ones who have ever been nice to me. I kinda wanted to do this to say I'm sorry."

"Bonnie, I don't know what to…." She stopped. What a perfect opportunity for her to turn another former enemy into an ally. It would certainly make things less stressful around school. Besides, she'd been dying to get out and do something fun. "Alright, Bonnie," she said with a smile. "I'll go."

* * *

"No, you're not," her father said later that night when she asked him about it at dinner. "You're on probation, Kimmie-cub. I don't want you anywhere that there could be alcohol."

"But daddy!"

"No 'buts,' Kimmie-cub. Your mother and I have been sitting back letting you ease back into your routine, but we're standing firm on this one. House rule: unless it's for a mission—"

"I don't go on missions anymore," Kim reminded him.

"Right. Then unless your mother and I say it's okay, you are not allowed to leave this house except for school. Are we clear, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim scowled. "Stop calling me that. I'm not a little girl."

"Then stop acting like one," Dr. Possible retorted in what had to be the oldest line in the book. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Honey," her mother spoke. "Your father and I are just worried about you. That time you spent under Shego's control must have been hard on you."

"I wasn't under her control!" Kim insisted vehemently.

"Exactly," her father agreed. "You chose to break the law and run away from home. The charges may have been dropped, but there are still consequences. One of them being that you are not to leave this house unless it's for school or your mother and I say it's okay."

Kim muttered something under her breath.

"What was that, honey?" Anne prodded. Whatever it was couldn't have been nice.

"I said this sucks," Kim repeated a little louder. "This is a really great opportunity for me to turn an enemy into a friend."

"And you saw what happened last time you did that," James chimed in. "You ended up committing three felonies. What if Global Justice hadn't been there to bail you out?"

Kim said nothing.

"Kimmie, we just want what's best for you," her mother said in an attempt to comfort. "You need to learn that there are consequences for your actions."

"Consequences? You want consequences?" Kim shouted, standing up and causing the tweebs, who until now had been sitting rather quietly, to run out of the room as they had learned to do every time this sort of thing happened with Kim. They still eavesdropped on the conversation, though. "The woman I love is currently in GJ custody, and I'm not even allowed to visit her! I've been kicked off the honor roll, I damn near failed my classes, and I'm not head cheerleader anymore! That's plenty of consequences!"

"It's not enough," her father disagreed. "You got off easy."

Kim chuckled bitterly at him. "You know, I knew this was what you were going to say. I don't know why I even bothered asking you. Maybe I thought that you would see it as a sign of respect and realize that I am learning from all this. I don't need to be grounded to know what I did was wrong. It was my decision to make, and I made it."

"And now you have to pay the consequences," Dr. Possible added.

"Fuck the consequences!" Kim screamed, causing her parents to pale a little. "You just want to keep me under control! I'm not your 'Kimmie-cub' anymore, dad! I haven't been since I was eight! I'm seventeen years old! I can make my own goddamn decisions!"

"Not if you aren't willing to pay the consequences," James repeated like a broken record.

Kim let out an enraged scream. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" The sheer volume stunned her parents into silence. Once she was sure there would be no interruptions, Kim continued. "Fine, you know what? I won't go to that party. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna buy into your fascist rules! I've had it with this place! As soon as I'm eighteen, I'm GONE!" With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving her parents slack-jawed.

James dipped his head. "Damn it," he whispered.

* * *

"Y'know, Bets, I was honestly counting on Kimmie to bust in here and get me out," Shego said in a somewhat amused tone as the head of Global Justice took the seat across from her. "I thought that after tasting the other side she'd never be able to go back to bein' a hero. Never counted on the possibility of her droppin' out completely."

The brown-haired director smiled as she adopted a more relaxed pose than their previous sessions. "There are many things that we can't even begin to see coming," she mused. "Sometimes it works in our favor, sometimes not. You and Kim, for example. I never would have guessed."

"And it worked in your favor," Shego said with a smile that denoted no small amount of respect for the woman who had captured her. "Meanwhile, I got royally fucked."

"I assumed as much based on the state of the television set in your cell," Betty responded. "What did that thing ever do to you?"

"It showed me something I didn't wanna see," Shego answered truthfully. "I thought Team Impossible were your flunkies."

Dr. Director smiled. "Their contract was up for renewal when it happened. They saw an opportunity and took it. It seems some people want to save the world on their own no matter what."

"Kimmie used to be like that. I remember complaining not too long ago about how she didn't know when to quit. You know what she told me?"

Betty shook her head.

"'Neither do you,'" Shego finished. "I've been thinkin' about that a lot. How I've never given up no matter how fucked up life was for me. But the one time I decide to stop running, everything goes to hell."

She smiled self effacingly. "You're the tortoise and I'm the hare, Doc. For years you tried to catch me, but you couldn't. I was always several dozen steps ahead. But I took too many naps along the way. And you just happened to catch me sleepin' on the job."

Dr. Director just laughed. "Your literary analogy is entertaining, Shego, but I think it would have just been faster just to say that the law finally caught up with you."

"It's not like I'm in some sort of hurry."

Betty smiled. "No, I guess you're not. But you can still run, Shego. I know you. Why are you still sitting there? Why haven't you tried to escape even though you feel as though Kimberly has abandoned you? Why have you stopped running?"

Shego just stared at her. "Because I'm tired," she answered simply.

Dr. Director merely nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

"Hello, Ronald."

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P. Is Kim here?"

"She's upstairs, Ron," Anne interjected, coming up behind her husband. "I think she needs someone to talk to." James looked at her in protest, but the glare she gave him prompted him to step aside and allow Ron to enter. The blonde walked on by, oblivious to what just happened.

He reached the top of the stairs and knocked on her door. "KP, are you in there?"

No answer. "KP, open up! It's me, Ron!"

Silence.

Sighing, Ron twisted the door handle. "Kim?"

No one was there. He scanned left and right, but was met with only an empty room. "Uh-oh," he said. "This is not good."

"What is it, Ron?" Kim's mother asked, walking up behind him. Ron stepped aside to allow her to see the empty room. "Oh my."

"Do you know where she went?" Ron asked.

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "I have a pretty good idea," she growled. "And she is going to be in _big_ trouble."

* * *

The scene of the party was pretty much as Kim had expected. Dozens of people she didn't know, all making asses of themselves while downing tons of alcohol. That much she had been prepared for. What she hadn't been expecting, however, was for it to be happening at Bonnie Rockwaller's house. After all, the Rockwallers were a fairly strict family. Kim deduced that they must have been out of town. She walked up the sidewalk to the door, where she was assaulted with loud music. Unfamiliar with most of the guests, she tried to find someone she knew.

"Possible, you made it!" The greeting came from none other than Brick Flagg, Bonnie's on and off boyfriend, who was now dating Monique. Speaking of the chocolate beauty, where was she?

"Kim!" Oh, there she was. The redhead waved nervously and strode over to where her best female friend and her new boyfriend were sitting on Bonnie's couch. "How are you, girl?" she squealed as she embraced Kim in a hug.

"I'm okay."

"Just okay? Girl, by the end of the night you're gonna be so wasted you won't even _remember_ the last few weeks."

It was then that Kim noticed the glass in Monique's hands. "Monique, is that…." Apparently a lot had changed since she'd been gone.

"Like you would say, it's no big," Monique dismissed. "It's non-alcoholic. I was referring to the fact that you'll be so caught up in the party, you won't even need alcohol to forget your troubles."

Kim smiled in relief. "It's that crazy, huh?"

"You better believe it," the African queen stated proudly. She leaned in closer to Kim. "Be on your guard around Bonnie, though. She's still a little jealous that I took Brick, and whatever truce you two may have might not hold around me."

"I'll be fine," Kim assured her.

"Alright," Monique replied as though she didn't believe Kim at all. "Just to letcha know I warned ya." She looked behind Kim. "Speak of the devil."

"How's it goin', K?" While she knew that voice anywhere, Bonnie's tone had definitely changed. She actually seemed happy to see the redhead for once. "You enjoying my little party?"

Kim turned around to face the brunette and smirked. "I wouldn't exactly call this party 'little.'"

Bonnie didn't seem to hear the remark. "Oh my gawd, Kim, have I told you how much I _love_ the outfit?"

"This old thing?" Kim dismissed, indicating the little black dress she had once worn on a date with Ron. "I just threw it on." Actually, she pretty much had the way she snuck out of the house.

"Well, some of the girls and I were hanging out around back. You wanna come join us?" she offered.

"I don't… know," Kim replied, throwing a hesitant glance towards Monique, who was waving frantically and mouthing, "Don't do it!"

"C'mon, it's just the girls from the squad. We're not gonna get you drunk or anything. _I promise_." The way she said that last sentence was almost… seductive.

Against her better judgment, and if only to satisfy her curiosity, Kim replied: "Sure, Bonnie. I'd love to go."

"Great!" Bonnie replied. "Meet us out back." She turned and walked off.

"Don't do it, girl," Monique warned after BonBon disappeared. "You know what some of those girls are like. They'll corrupt you faster than a bank vault full of cash."

"I've _saved_ bank vaults full of cash," Kim protested. "I've never been tempted before. I'll be _fine_, Monique."

"Somehow I doubt that," her best female friend replied dryly.

"Whatever," Kim huffed. "I'm just gonna go out there to see what they want, then I'll be right back. Quit acting like you're my mother."

"I'm just worried about you, Kim. You're not acting like yourself."

Kim looked at Monique with the most serious of faces. "No, Monique. I _am_ acting like myself. I never resist a challenge. And that's all this is: a challenge." She turned and walked in the direction she'd seen Bonnie disappear.

"More like a deathtrap," Monique muttered after Kim left.

* * *

"Look, maybe I should go in there first," Ron suggested. "Cool her down a bit."

The Possible parents just glared at him.

"Or we could just all go in there together," he conceded. '_I hope Kim hasn't gotten into any real trouble._'

* * *

"So how's it hangin', K?" Bonnie greeted cheerfully as Kim closed the back door behind her.

"What did you want me out here for?" Kim asked, looking around. All the girls from her squad were there, and they were staring as though they were expecting something. She noted that they all stood around her in such a way as to block any route of escape. One even stepped in front of the door. Kim had been in enough traps to know this was not a friendly gathering. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I see."

Bonnie began to pace. "You know, Kim," she said as much to Kim as to the other cheerleaders, as though giving a monologue. "When I heard you were back, my first reaction was, 'Why didn't they throw her in jail?' Turns out you knew the right people."

Kim crossed her arms and scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just a little jealous that I didn't know those same people when I got my DUI and my parents took away my car," the brunette answered in a way that suggested she blamed Kim for the incident.

Kim just scoffed.

"Then I heard you were actually gonna be reenrolled in the school. So I thought, 'Good. At least then I get to watch everybody boo her and treat her like garbage. But you know what happened? They welcomed you back with open arms. You think they'd do that for me, Kim?" She snapped her fingers, and before she could react, Kim found herself pinned to the wall by two cheerleaders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kim demanded.

Bonnie smirked. "Oh, just a little… hazing ritual. I think it's only appropriate since you pretty much got the hero's welcome."

"I _am _a hero," Kim reminded her. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"But not everybody gets away with them!" Bonnie shouted. "I'm gonna make you pay for the way you made me feel!"

"The way I made you feel, Bonnie?" Kim questioned. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Showed me up every chance you got," Bonnie answered almost instantly, her tone taking on a sudden menace. "Made everyone believe you were better than me. You were always Miss Perfect," she spat with venom. Drawing back her hand, she slapped Kim hard across the face.

"Bonnie, you little—"

"Bitch? I know. And I'm proud of it." She punched Kim in the gut. "How's it feel, K? How's it feel to be completely helpless, knowing there's someone better than you who controls everything? Huh? _How does it feel?!_" She punched her again.

Kim just smirked. "Pretty damn good," She thrust her face forward and kissed Bonnie right on the lips. Just as she expected, the brunette blushed heavily and backed away, licking her arms in an attempt to wash it off. The other girls stuck out their tongues in disgust.

Seizing her opportunity, Kim broke free, rushing forward and tackling Bonnie to the ground. Straddling the brunette, Kim placed her hands to her throat. "You self-righteous little bitch!" she yelled. "You honestly think I give a fuck how you feel? You think I'm still the same girl I used to be? I've changed, Bonnie. I've seen a world you can't even begin to imagine." She leaned in close. "I can do things to you that you won't ever forget. I can cripple you for life. How would you like that?"

"Get off me, Possible!" Bonnie screeched, struggling under the much stronger girl. "Get her!" she cried out to her cheer minions, but to her horror, she found them simply standing over her.

"We're tired of listening to you, Bonnie," Tara spoke. "Kim should be head cheerleader, not you. You don't deserve her spot just because she made a few mistakes."

"What?!" Rockwaller shrieked. "She's evil! She's a criminal! GET HER OFF OF ME!!!"

Kim drew back her hand and punched Bonnie square in the face, bloodying her nose. "You talk too much," she said disgustedly, spitting on her rival's face. She stood up and kicked her in the stomach, causing Bonnie to scream in pain.

"Worthless piece of shit! You think I care about you? All you were since Middle School was a gigantic bitch! And now you think you can just get your so-called 'revenge' on me for being better than you?" She ground her heel into Rockwaller's throat, causing the girl to choke. "Shit like you doesn't deserve to live."

It wasn't the way she was currently kicking her ass or even the words she was speaking that registered with Rockwaller; most of all, it was those eyes. There was a hunger in them; a fire that she had never seen before. Kim didn't look at all like herself. She looked… evil. The redhead pressed down harder, closing her windpipe further.

"KP, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kimmie!"

Kim turned around and saw Ron and her parents standing by the back door. She growled. "Stay out of this, Ron! You too, mom and dad!"

"Kimmie-cub, what exactly are you doing to that girl?" her father demanded.

"What she tried to do to me," Kim answered in all honesty, stepping off Rockwaller's neck and glaring at her family. "It was self-defense."

"No it wasn't!" Bonnie choked. "She tried to kill me!"

"She's right, Kim," Tara spoke. "Bonnie only wanted to hurt you, not kill you."

Kim turned to the blonde cheerleader, disgusted. "You're a finicky bunch, you know that? And for your information I wasn't going to kill her, just beat her within an inch of her life."

"I've already called the police," her father interrupted. "You're in serious violation of your probation, young lady."

Kim froze. "You what?"

Her father didn't need to answer; the sound of sirens in the distance did that for him.

Kim looked at her father with absolute reproach. "I hate you," she said simply.

Ron stepped up bravely, despite what happened last time. "Come on, KP. Just come peacefully, and don't let anybody else get hurt."

"But I want people to get hurt," Kim replied savagely, kicking Bonnie in the face and dropping her to the ground again, this time unconscious. Looking behind her, she put her hands up over her mouth. "Oops," she said mockingly. "Guess I don't know my own strength. Oh well, guess I'll have to try someone else." She swung at him, intending to shatter his entire face this time.

But she never got that close.

Ron reached out with his right hand, catching Kim's fist and spinning her with her arm behind her back all in one fluid motion. He dashed a few feet and slammed her up against a wall.

"Gah, what the hell?!" she cursed.

"I didn't want it to come to this, KP," Ron said firmly, pressing harder as the police stormed out the back door to arrest Kim. "But you leave me no choice."

"RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE, YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Kim demanded, struggling against the boy. But he held firm.

"You've become a threat to yourself, Kim," Ron said. "If you keep running from your problems you're just gonna end up hurting other people, and eventually yourself. You have to understand that I'm just trying to help."

Kim was no longer herself. She had become a beast that thrashed against Ron's hold and yelled out obscenities as he tried to restrain her. "Fuck you, Ron Stoppable!" she screeched. FUCK YOU! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"We both know you don't mean that, Kim," Ron said. "Now calm down."

"I don't wanna calm down!" Kim shouted. "I want her to SUFFER!"

"She's knocked out, Kim! It's not worth it."

"Son, we'll take it from here," a police officer interjected. "Come on, Kim. I don't wanna have to use force, but I will."

"With all due respect, officer," Ron grunted. "I'm the only one who's keeping her from going ballistic right now." He strained harder as Kim nearly broke free. "And it's harder than it looks."

"That's why you have to leave it to the professionals, son," the officer responded, pulling out his taser. "Now stand back." He pulled the trigger and two cords shot out, burying themselves in Kim's upper chest. The animal rage left Kim's eyes, her pupils shrinking down to little dots as several hundred volts of electricity coursed through her body. She lost all muscle control and fell to the ground.

She had experienced this before. That night with Eric, she had been subjected to the exact same feeling. There was only one word to describe it: betrayal. She looked up to the faces of the people she had called her friends, realizing that none of them could ever truly understand her. As her eyes began to close involuntarily, all she could think about was how betrayed she had felt that night; how much pain she had been caused by a person she thought she loved. It hurt. More than anything else in the world. That was her last thought before her eyes closed completely.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Okay, I honestly wasn't expecting to go that direction either. But I just couldn't resist having Bonnie launch a failed revenge scheme, only to have Kim flip out and realize that she may be even more evil than she originally thought. I'm essentially expanding on the dark side that she displayed during the kick. Eventually, this dark side may be too much for even Shego to handle. I'll address that later on. Next time, find out what happens when Kim is placed under house arrest (given that no prison in the world can or would even hold her), and how Ron reacts to this whole sitch. Believe me, this is only the beginning._

**beeftony**


	9. Passive Aggressive

_Kim Possible is owned by Disney. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

**Chapter 9**  
Passive Aggressive

Shego was a light sleeper. She pretty much had to be given her lifestyle. People had actually tried to kill her in her sleep before, so she had developed the ability to wake up at the slightest of sounds. Not that she needed that ability at the moment.

The thundering crash that echoed throughout the complex was enough to rouse the entire cellblock. Shego leaped from her bed, fully alert. She looked around for anything that might have caused the sound, but she could not see anything that indicated an explosion.

Then the roof to her cell came off.

The sudden removal of half the generators that powered the force field caused the purple glow to vanish. Shego looked up and saw that the detached section was in the hands of some sort of hanging claw similar to those one might find in a junkyard. This did not go by the other inmates.

"Shego, take me with you!" Drakken cried suddenly, clutching at the bars of his cell. "I'm sorry for what I did! Really, I am! Forgive me, Shego! I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

"Dude, shut up, seriously. You're the one who put her in here," Ed remarked from behind him, still lying in his bed.

"And I'm _trying_ to apologize for it, _Eddie_," the blue doctor snarled as he turned around to address his lippy cousin. He turned back to Shego. "I'm sorry! Get me out of here! I need you!"

Shego wasn't listening. She was looking at the claw. More specifically, she was looking at the craft that it was attached to.

"There's something familiar about that thing…" she said to herself, tapping her chin. "Can't quite place it, though."

A voice over the loudspeaker answered her question. "Shego! Your chariot awaits!"

The heavy Spanish accent finally made things click. "Señor Senior Senior?"

That was the same craft she'd seen parked in the hangar at the Senior's lair last time she visited. It was a hovercraft, and a very large one at that. It could accommodate an entire battalion. Senior had called it his "Floating Command Center" (FCC for short). The only reason he had picked the name was because "flying fortress" was already taken.

"Come with me, Shego! I will explain everything on the way," Senior's voice promised.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not get hoisted up like some carnival prize," Shego said, indicating the claw.

"Ah, but of course, only the best treatment for the lady," the billionaire said in response, raising the claw and simultaneously lowering a rope ladder. "My apologies, but the tractor beam technology my scientists are developing was not ready in time for your rescue. I suggest hurrying. There are several Global Justice agents homing in on your position."

"Can't argue with that," Shego said with a shrug and began to climb the ladder.

As the green escapee ascended the ladder, the FCC began to raise its altitude. As it did, Drakken let out one desperate cry: "SHEGO!"

"Cuz', keep it down, seriously!"

"Oh shut up, Eddie."

* * *

Shego reached the top of the ladder where she was greeted by the Seniors. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in what for her was a cordial manner. 

"Welcome aboard the FCC, Shego," Senior greeted her with a bow.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm all about free speech," Shego quipped.

Senior smiled at the remark, but Junior was confused. "What does the ability to say whatever you want have to do with being aboard our Floating Command Center?"

Shego shook her head. "Forget it. So really, why am I here?"

"You are here for a very simple reason, Shego," the elder Senior replied. "We wish for you to join us."

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but didn't you fire me last time because I tried to get between you and your son?" Senior had practically forced her off that helicopter back then.

"I have my assurances that it will not happen this time," the billionaire insisted. "I will explain the situation in greater detail if you will please follow us." He turned around and walked through the automatic door.

"So why rescue me, other than the obvious reason that you want me on your side?" she asked as they approached what appeared to be the dining room.

"Actually our services were enlisted," Senior answered.

"By who?"

"By me."

Shego gasped and turned quickly to the side, recognizing the voice. The sight made her overjoyed, but confused at the same time.

"Kimmie?"

The redhead smirked. "Hello, Shego."

"Kimmie!" Shego practically squealed as she ran over to the younger woman and crushed her in a hug. Just days ago she would have been mortified if anyone else were to witness such an event. Now she didn't care. When Kim was around, she never really noticed anybody else.

After a few moments Shego realized that she was getting all mushy when she should be pissed. She pulled back and slapped Kim across the face. "What the hell took you so long?!" she chided, silently noting that Kim had done nothing to block the strike.

The girl shrugged. "Well, it may have had something to do with the fact that I got arrested," she answered nonchalantly.

"For what?" Shego arched an eyebrow and stood with arms akimbo as she waited for an answer.

"I beat my high school rival within an inch of her life," she said evenly, as though it was nothing. To her, it really was nothing to make a fuss about.

"You have a habit of doing that lately," the pale villainess remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kim frowned and dropped her head. "Yeah," she sighed in agreement. "I hope you're not disappointed with me like everybody else."

"Did she deserve it?" Shego asked after a moment.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm fine with it." She pulled Kim in for another hug. "Though I'm still mad at you for taking so long to break me out. Why didn't you try and visit me?"

"Wasn't allowed," Kim answered succinctly. "Plus, I was still kinda mad at you for forcing me to leave you. That was a wake up call I really didn't want. Hell, I even tried going back to a normal life. I dropped out of the hero business completely."

"I know," Shego whispered as she held Kim tight against her body, never wanting to let the little redhead go. "And… I'm sorry I made you go through that. I just didn't see any other way out of that situation."

Kim nodded to show that she understood. "I love you," she whispered softly. "I never want to be away from you again."

"Me either," the pale woman concurred, kissing the top of her pretty red head.

A loud throat-clearing sound interrupted the reunion and the pair of ex-heroes turned their attention to the Seniors.

"While I am sure that the two of you are most delighted to see each other again," Senior spoke, "there will be plenty of time for recreation later. Right now we must discuss the details of our partnership."

The ladies nodded and their expressions turned serious.

"Let us discuss this over dinner, yes?" suggested the billionaire. "I am sure that prison food is most… revolting, no?"

"Worse than mystery meat," Kim chimed in, if only to cut off Shego before she started up. Senior was being very courteous to the both of them, and she did not want Shego ruining it by acting rude. "We'd be glad to," she finished.

Senior smiled. "Then let us get you both out of those dreadful prison jumpsuits and into something a little more… appropriate?"

Kim and Shego cast each other a suspicious glance before nodding their heads in unison.

"Sure, what the hell?" they said together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

* * *

"I'm not wearing that," Shego said flatly. "No way in hell." 

"But Sheeegoooo," Kim whined, tugging on her arm like a child in a futile attempt to pull the woman towards the bathroom. "You'll look sexy!"

"Yeah, and sexy is exactly how I don't wanna look in front of that dirty old pervert," she groused.

"But I thought you didn't care what anybody else thought!"

"I don't. I just don't wanna be ogled by a guy who's older than the two of us combined."

"You're wearing it!"

"Bite me, Possible!"

The redhead ceased her tugging and leaned in close to the pale woman, eyes half-lidded with desire. "Was that an offer?" she cooed.

Rather than blush or roll her eyes, Shego glared. "I'm serious, Princess. Make me wear that in front of that old geezer and I swear you'll wish you hadn't rushed to come rescue me."

Kim pouted. "Shego, what's the matter?"

"Huh?

"You're acting weird all of a sudden. What's going on?"

Shego just stared.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she whined. "Don't you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really."

Kim looked down. A single tear escaped her eye, staining her face. "Why won't you open up to me anymore? You were so honest before all this happened." She looked up to find Shego still staring down at her with an icy expression.

"People change, Princess."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she spat as she walked away, throwing the low-cut forest green dress on the bed. "Wear whatever you want."

* * *

Shego looked ridiculous. Kim and Senior both knew it. But they also knew that if they made _any_ comments about her outfit, she could very well lose it and blow a hole in the side of the aircraft. Not that Senior was concerned about that. He simply had too much class to mention her amusing choice of dress. Kim just didn't see the point in setting the green woman off further. 

Junior was not so tactful. "Shego, why are you not wearing a dress?" he asked point-blank.

"Because I didn't feel like it," she snapped.

"But why a tuxedo?"

"None of your damn business!" she bellowed, slamming her fist down onto the table.

"Junior, it would be wise not to continue to pester Miss Go," Senior spoke up. "What she wears is her choice."

"Thank you," Shego said to the billionaire. He nodded elegantly.

"Now, I believe it is time for us to enter into an arrangement," said Senior. "You both owe us for your freedom, after all."

"We don't owe you shit."

"Shego!" Kim hissed. "Sorry," she said, her face matching the little red number she had been provided with for this evening.

"No, Miss Go is actually correct. I do not wish to become your taskmaster. Think of me as a… financier if you will."

Shego leaned back and crossed her arms. "Go on," she said.

"At my advanced age I can hardly begin to compete physically with two young ladies such as yourselves," Senior continued while he cut his salmon into smaller chunks, "but I have the advantage of an immense fortune to aid me in my efforts. Whereas you two are just starting out in the villainy game and your resources are not… shall we say… plentiful."

"That may be true for Kimmie over here," Shego retorted, "but I'll have you know I'm pretty well off."

"Not after Global Justice confiscated all the money in your accounts," the elderly billionaire countered, smirking as he saw Shego's eyes light up with rage.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" she roared, pounding the table again.

"Shego, I urge you to get your temper under control. I will not have my dinner ruined by your petulance."

Shego scowled and crossed her arms.

"As I was saying, all I ask is that you agree to work for me as private contractors. You will be well paid."

"You mean be your henchmen?" This time the challenge came from Kim.

Senior looked offended by the very idea. "Why, of course not! Perish the thought! You can call yourselves whatever you want. All I want out of the deal is for you two to do my bidding. Surely a large enough sum of money can convince you to do that."

"Deal," Shego said, bored. "When can we start?"

"For now I want my two newest instruments of evil to get some rest. And perhaps work out whatever issue is going on between the two of you."

Kim was stunned. "You noticed?"

"Please, Miss Possible, you underestimate me. When you've been through as many failed marriages as I have you learn the signs that indicate when there is trouble in paradise. The best thing to do is to talk about it." With that, he stood and left the table. "Come, Junior. We have scheming to do."

"Yes, father."

After the Seniors left, Kim looked to Shego. "He's right, you know. We really do need to talk."

The mint-colored thief rolled her eyes. "You heard what he said. All his marriages have failed. What the hell does he know about communication?"

"A lot more than you, apparently. Why the hell won't you talk to me?"

Shego only stared. "I think we should sleep in separate rooms tonight," she said finally. "I'm still not used to having you next to me." She stood up and left Kim sitting all by herself.

'_What the hell?_' she thought.

Sharp pain assaulted her chest and Kim felt all the joy drain out of her like water from a sponge as an unseen hand began to strangle her heart. She choked.

What was going on? What did she do? Why wouldn't Shego talk to her?

Kim took a bite of her salmon. At least the food was good. Maybe, if she ate enough, it would make the indescribable pain she was feeling right now go away. It was worth a shot, anyway. With that in mind, she began to tear into her meal.

* * *

"Ooooooohhh," Kim moaned an hour later as she settled into her bed. While eating had managed to keep her mind off of the pain and frustration she felt towards Shego, the subsequent trip to the bathroom to throw up everything she'd just consumed only succeeded in making her feel empty again. To top it all off, now she had a stomachache. 

"Why won't she talk to me?" she asked nobody. What was her deal? One minute Shego was hugging her and giving her kisses on the head and the next she was completely shutting her out! What the hell?!

Had she done something wrong? Was it something she said? What did she have to do to get Shego to talk to her?

On the other side of the Floating Command Center, Shego sat on the bed, staring out the window of her quarters at the night sky.

"Why doesn't she get it?" she asked no one. How childish did Kim have to be not to realize that she had _hurt_ her? She couldn't just sit on her ass for all those months and then just expect to go back to the way things were! Why couldn't she understand that?

'_Doy, because you haven't exactly been making it obvious,_' she reminded herself. '_Still, anyone with half a brain knows you don't just abandon somebody in prison and then pick them up at your leisure. You break them out as soon as you can!_'

Why was Shego boxing her out? She had been so open before! So _honest_! And now she had made herself forbidden to the redhead. Which only made Kim desire her that much more.

Why hadn't Kim apologized yet? Sure, she had professed love for her, but Kim had no idea what love was. She was still a kid!

'_Which admittedly answers my question,_' Shego realized.

So what now? She obviously couldn't break up with Kim, not with the deal they'd just made with the Seniors. But she didn't want to talk to her either.

'_Why?_' Kim thought pathetically to herself as hot tears stung here eyes. '_Why won't she talk to me_?'

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"No, Junior, it must come from your diaphragm. Like this: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Senior sighed into his hand.

"Um, Señor Senior Senior?"

"What is it, Miss Possible?" he asked, eager for the interruption from Junior's terrible evil laughing skills.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Certainly." He turned to his son. "Junior, we will pick up your lessons later. I need to talk with Miss Possible for a few minutes."

"Yes, father." Junior bowed before exiting the room.

"You certainly have him trained well," Kim commented.

Senior took a seat and sighed. "He has much to learn about the ways of villainy," the elder billionaire said. "And I fear that I may never be able to get through to him." He motioned to the chair beside him. "Please, have a seat."

Kim complied. "Can you help me get through to someone else?"

"I suspect that this has something to do with Miss Go's passive aggressive behavior last night?"

"Passive aggressive?"

"It is a common behavior amongst arguing couples. One partner will refuse to acknowledge that there is a problem, while still dropping enough hints to make the other partner feel guilty over whatever it is the first partner feels that they have done wrong. And very often, they will refuse to reveal exactly what it was that the other person did wrong, because they feel that they should just know."

"But I _don't_ know!" Kim blurted. "That's the problem!"

"Yes, and it enables the cycle to continue until the second partner becomes fed up with the situation and explodes, allowing the first partner to appear the calm and reasonable one. It has been known to separate many couples who were otherwise well off."

Kim lowered her head. "So what should I do?"

"Apologize, obviously."

"But I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Fortunately, I do. I will help you to figure it out, but you must participate or you will miss the point. Are we agreed?"

Kim nodded.

"Good then. What happened when you two were reunited?"

"Well… first she got excited and hugged me, then she slapped me in the face for taking so long to rescue her…."

"Aha! Now we know the source of her anger. What happened next?"

"Well, I explained that it was because I got arrested, and she said everything was okay. Then she told me she was sorry for putting me through all that, and I told her I loved her."

"Ah," Senior nodded. "Now why do you suppose she is angry at you?"

"That's just it: I don't know!"

"You said that she apologized to you. Did you ever do the same for her?"

Kim pondered that for a moment. "Um… no… not really. Why does that matter? I told her I loved her."

Senior shook his head. "Kimberly, a confession of love is not the same as an apology. It is a given that you feel strongly towards her. Saying that you are sorry is admitting that you were at fault and that you want to make it up to her."

"So you're saying I should apologize?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. But you should also know—"

"That's great! I'll go do it right now!" Kim stood up and prepared to leave.

"Miss Possible, I was not fin—"

She waved him off. "You've helped enough, trust me. Thanks!" With that, she ran out of the room.

The old man sighed. "An apology is only the first step, Miss Possible," he said gravely. "I am afraid that Miss Go expects more than that. I pray that you will be smart enough to realize that."

* * *

Kim knocked on Shego's door with an unusual amount of exuberance for someone who was there to deliver an apology. But she was so _excited_! She'd finally figured it out! Well, with Senior's help of course. Still, one more reason to trust the old man! 

"Who is it?"

"Shego, it's me!"

She heard a heavy sigh, followed by several footsteps. After a few moments Shego opened the door. "What?"

"Shego, I'm sorry!" she said gleefully.

As one would assume, this caught Shego off guard. She raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you so excited about?"

"I figured out why you're mad at me!" the redhead exclaimed as she hopped up and down.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"I didn't apologize!" she answered with joy.

The malachite thief crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. "No, you didn't."

"But now I'm going to!"

Shego sighed and placed a palm to her forehead. "Fine. What is it you're sorry for?"

Kim abruptly ceased hopping and clasped her hands in front of her to appear more pathetic. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting in prison all those months. I'm sorry I didn't try to break you out sooner. And I'm sorry I didn't apologize for this earlier." She looked at Shego expectantly.

"Apology accepted," Shego said evenly, like it didn't make a difference to her whether Kim had apologized or not.

The teen began bouncing up and down again. "Yay!" she rushed forward to hug Shego, who surprised her by stepping back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kimmie. I just don't wanna be hugged right now."

"But I just apologized! That makes everything better, right?"

The older woman shook her head. "No, Kimmie, it doesn't." She started to close the door.

"Wait!" Kim snapped as she interposed her foot between the door and the sill. Shego let go of the door, allowing Kim to come inside.

"What the hell is going on?!" she raged. "I apologized! Why are you still acting all weird?!"

"You're the one who's acting weird, Princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, for one thing, you acted like apologizing to me was the happiest thing ever."

"That's because it WAS! I thought I'd figured out a way to make things better between us!" She crossed her arms and looked away, hurt. "But I guess you're just too stubborn to allow that."

"You're the stubborn one, charging in here and yelling at me because you aren't willing to let things go."

"LIKE HELL!" Kim screeched. "You're the one who's been passive aggressive ever since I rescued you! Why won't you open up and talk to me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT ME!" Shego yelled. "Because it never even _occurred_ to you that I was MISERABLE without you! You just went on living in your own little world, thinking that I didn't matter anymore!"

"And I just apologized for that!"

"BULLSHIT! You just did that so I'd stop being, what'd you call it? Passive aggressive?"

"Well at least now we're talking!"

"Damn right we are! Do you need me to spell it out for you, Princess?! Do you wanna know why I'm still so mad at you I don't even wanna SEE you right now?!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're such a fucking CHILD! You probably didn't even come up with that apology on your own! You got that old man to help you, didn't you?"

All the anger vanished from Kim's face and she looked down. "I…."

"Didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did! Are you happy now?!"

Shego paced in a circle, attempting to pull her hair out by the roots. "Rrrrr, NO! I can't be in love with a kid! I CAN'T! You tell me you're in love with me but you can't see _why_ you hurt me! Being in a relationship means that we anticipate each other's needs!"

"What about MY needs?!" Kim screamed as the tears escaped her eyes by the gallon. "What about the fact that I NEED to hug you? To kiss you? To hold you? I need to be close to you!"

"And I need you to grow up!"

That did it. All the emotion that Kim had been bottling up for all those months, all of last night, and all of the last few minutes exploded within her. She tightened her hand into a fist and swung at Shego's head.

Years of fighting the teen allowed Shego to block the strike with ease, countering with a right hook of her own. Kim ducked, springing back with a vicious uppercut that Shego had to leap backwards to avoid.

And so they fell back into their old pattern. Emotion became action and they punched and kicked at each other, trying to force the other to see things their way. It was easier this way. No thinking; just reacting, dodging, countering, and attacking. It was a routine they knew well.

Shego lit her fist and swiped at Kim, forcing the girl to retreat or get burned. Kim spun backwards, executing a roundhouse kick that Shego effortlessly ducked. Continuing the momentum from her spin, she hammered her fists into Shego's waiting forearms, driving the woman back.

Kim swung her entire arm diagonally down at Shego, who bobbed and weaved under the strike to end up on the girl's right side, where she planted her foot into her midsection with a side kick. Clutching her most likely bruised ribs, Kim was unable to get out of the way before the older woman tackled her to the ground.

There they rolled across the room, wrestling for dominance. Kim wound up on top and began driving her fist repeatedly into Shego's face.

"I HATE YOU!" she exclaimed as she prepared to strike the final blow. She did not anticipate the right hook from Shego that tipped the balance of power so that now the older woman was the one on top.

"I know," she whispered menacingly as she leaned in close to her.

The redhead's next words caught in her throat as she realized what she had just said. "Sh-Shego!" she stammered, eyes wide with panic. "I didn't mean—"

Shego stood up and dusted her hands. "Save it. I know how you really feel about me. You love me until I tell you the truth. Then it's back to business as usual. That's no way to build a relationship, Kim. And that's not a relationship I wanna be in." With that, she left the room.

Kim looked up in shock from where she lay on the floor.

'_Did Shego just…__break up with me?_'

She scrambled to her feet. "Shego, WAIT!" she exclaimed as she ran after the villainess. "SHEGO!"

* * *

_I'm baaaaack! I know, this isn't what any of you were expecting. That's why I did it! Not to mention that my creative juices are finally flowing again and I have so much more of this story that I want to tell._

_I'd like to extend a special thanks to the folks at Slash Haven, particularly Gerarddominus, for encouraging me to update this story. I never would have found the inspiration to finish it if it weren't for them._

_Also, I encourage all of you to check out the 3rd Annual Fannie Awards on Zaratan's forum. I would be honored if you nominated this story or any of my other ones.  
_

_Stay tuned!_

**beeftony**


End file.
